The Other Victor
by Claire Thomas
Summary: District Twelve only ever had two Victors before Katniss and Peeta. Everyone knows Haymitch, but what happened to the first Victor to cause them to not be around by the 74th Hunger Games? Titania Fellcrest, who carries the hopes of District Twelve on her shoulders, gets Reaped for the 48th Hunger Games. This is the story of how she became the Other Victor.
1. Prologue

**This isn't the actual beginning so please hold your horses.**

**I just wanted to show off my story with a little flair.**

**Here we go.**

* * *

***Prologue***

My friend Titania's eyes widened when the Career girl from Four pulled out a wickedly long knife that had an evil looking back hook on one side. No doubt it would cause deplorable damage to anything it was turned against. Everyone knew my friend had no weapon to counter the Career girl's. The fight would be short lived and messy.

Without a second thought or hesitation Titania whipped around and ran as fast as her long legs would take her.

Never before had I felt so nervous watching the Hunger Games. Titania wasn't just my friend, she was the only girl I could see myself having a life with. She was beautiful sure, extremely so, but I had fallen in love with the way her mind works. I honestly can't stand stupid people and Titania was most definitely not.

_Not there,_ I begged her mentally, all the while knowing there was nothing I could do to prevent my friend on screen, my friend who was in the Hunger Games, from going where she was so obviously headed. The jungle life tore at Titania's dirty uniform as she sprinted with the Career girl close in pursuit. No doubt Titania was trying to buy some time to find another weapon. Without one she was dead meat.

"Don't go there." I begged out loud and my Father, the only sicko in District Twelve who actually like the Games, shushed me harshly.

Nearly a week ago my friend had been in this same section of the Arena. It had caused quite the stir between the Host and the announcer for the Games. This particular part of the Arena contained snakes. Giant. Poisonous. Snakes.

"The serpents in this part of the Arena easily reach a ton in weight and nearly thirty feet in length. Their heads are large enough they wouldn't even have to dislocate their jaws to swallow either of these tributes whole, Claudius!" Caesar Flickerman commentated from his studio with such gaiety it made my stomach churn with hatred.

Caesar's co-star chortled next to him, and then made his ever famous joke, "It looks like the odds aren't in either of their favor."

Focusing back on the tributes, the cameras caught the Career girl tackling my friend's legs and dragging her down into the mud. After pinning my friend, the Career girl raised that evil knife over her head.

"It just has to be this way, Twelve." The girl from Four whispered with a twinge of sadness.

Titania simply nodded. She knew what was coming next. The girl that had been so chummy with my friend just a few days ago was going to plunge a knife into her chest. Not able, or possibly willing, to stop her, Titania accepted it.

_Don't do this to me,_ I pleaded, _Whoever's listening up there, don't take her from me._

Before the final blow could be dealt something large slammed into the would-have-been-Victor. A coiling mass of slick, cobalt blue scales and deadly spikes that had snuck up on the girls, hungry for its next meal; a nearly thirty foot monster snake.

The triangle shaped and horn ringed head appeared as the two girls got to their feet, their backs to the meadow they had come from.

"Right." Titania murmured out of the blue.

"Left." The Career girl nodded.

The Snake attacked. One of the girl's went down. The snake was in the camera's way. No one could see even a strand of hair from the girls. A familiar wail hung in the air and pierced my heart.

I couldn't contain my shout, "No!"

My father glowered at me, "Haymitch Abernathy, you had better shut your trap."

* * *

**Before you ask this story is NOT ABOUT HAYMITCH.**

**If that wasn't clear in the story description then I am sorry. Also, if you have questions feel free to ask because I will answer them at the end of the next chapter.**

**Example:**

**[Here]**

**Have a good day!**


	2. Chapter 1 Clipped

**So I'm happy that I seem to have captured some of your interest.**

**So this chapter is 'before the Games' as stated below, but it is also in TITANIA'S POV.**

**Had to let you know.**

* * *

***Before the Games***

Ever since I was just a child my mother told me that I was strong. She told me I would do something important with that strength. As a child there was nothing I wanted more than to prove her right. In school I tried to be the smartest. Socially I tried to be the most strongly connected. Physically I tried to be the fastest, the lithest, and the healthiest.

If you asked anyone who knew me well, they would say I was the crowning jewel in District Twelve. That I was destined to be winner. At six years old I didn't understand what that meant.

I didn't get it until I was nearly nine. All of those adults— other than my parents of course— were hoping that I would win them food in the Hunger Games. Now I'm fourteen and I'm facing my third Reaping Day.

My eyes opened from another dreamless night with that thought. Since there was no point in being exhausted before the Games even started, and no light shone through the window above my head, I tried to roll over and go back to sleep. That is, until I ended up almost smothering the small warm lump of my youngest brother who had apparently snuck into my room last night.

"Titania get off." He whimpered.

I gently moved away from him and asked gently, "Rubus? What are you doing here?"

Not that I really needed an answer. Ever since my seven year old brother had found out what the Hunger Games were and how much tesserae I had taken out, he had been following me around like a young animal after its mother. Everywhere I went, I could expect to see Rubus' sandy blonde head following along behind me. He tried following our twelve year old brother around, but I can honestly say that Boreas would have beaten Rubus to a bruised pulp if I wouldn't have shown up just in time. So Rubus just sticks to following me now.

"I'm frightened you're gonna go away." He curled up next to me and I gently stroked his hair.

"Don't worry, I only have my name in there a couple of times."

If I wanted to be honest, I would have told him I had my name in there nine times. Each year since I was twelve I have taken out two tesserae. Getting those other two slips along with the original one that gets added each year worried me. But my family didn't always make enough at the shop to buy food so I put my name in so we wouldn't have to starve. Not that those two tesserae helped the six of us very much. It kept us from being hungry all the time though and that is what mattered to me.

Suddenly I remembered that there was something I had to do before the Reaping today.

"Rubus?" I smiled my most gently and tried not to let him see my panic, "Why don't you go sleep with Mom and Dad?"

"They can't go." Rubus sniffled and wrapped his small arms around me as best as he could, "You and Boreas can."

His little frightened sobs pierced my heart and I hugged him back for a moment, "I need to go see a friend."

"Why is Haymitch taking you away early?" Rubus sobbed harder, "I won't get to see you again."

The only time I didn't let Rubus follow me was when I went to see Haymitch Abernathy. It was simply too dangerous for such a little kid to do what he and I had planned. What we had been planning for months.

"You will see me, I promise. The Peacekeepers won't take me away." I half-lied, knowing that if I was caught today I wouldn't just be taken away; Haymitch and I would get a bullet through the skull.

Publicly.

"Go sleep with Mom." I said in a still soothing voice but put just enough sternness into it to let Rubus know I was serious.

With a little nod Rubus climbed out of my bed and I propped myself up on one elbow to make sure he left. Silent as the wind whispering through the grass Rubus tiptoed across my floor and closed the door after him. When the door closed I shot out of bed and scrambled to get out of my nightgown and into something a lot more suitable for the outdoors. Once dressed in some black pants and a navy shirt, I pulled on a pair of worn black shoes that covered my ankles.

With a silence I didn't know I possessed I snuck downstairs into the shop. Bolts of fabric lined one wall behind a long counter and clothing of almost every kind was spread throughout the rest of the shop. Grabbing a pair of denim pants I pressed the fabric to my nose. As I inhaled the heavy cloth scent filled my nose, making me smile in the dark. Nothing in the world smelled better than denim.

A tap on the shop window broke me from my trance and I looked to see the shaggy dark hair and barely visible grey eyes of my devious friend Haymitch. For a second I also caught my reflection, my pale blonde hair and stormy blue eyes in the shadowy mirror of the shop window staring back at me. With a debonair smile Haymitch waved to get my attention and mouthed one short sentence.

_You're beautiful, can we go now?_

From the look in his eyes I knew that if I could hear Haymitch's voice it would have been dripping with sarcasm. After a well-earned roll of my eyes I put on my dark leather jacket and stepped into the early morning chill.

"You could be nicer to me you know." I feigned my anger and injected plenty of sarcasm into my voice.

"The sarcasm in your voice tells me that you mean just the opposite." Haymitch quipped playfully and bowed with a sweeping gesticulation, "After you my lady."

We always talked like this ever since the first time we met each other in the Seam two years ago. The first day I had this ingenious idea that he and I had been perfecting to the second for months. I was walking so that the electric District fence was in sight. I'd wanted to find a weak spot in the fence so that this plan might actually work. But like every other little girl who wanders around a new place for the first time, I got lost.

Mother would have skinned me alive if she knew I was in Twelve's poor district. Every time the Seam came up she would brush it off and change the subject or threaten me into being too afraid to go. Mother said it was for my own good that I not be out there when night fell and thieves came out looking for people ripe for pillaging. It's safe to say I was frightened out of my mind when the sun set and I ran into Haymitch.

Before then I had never really known Haymitch. We had seen each other in the classroom but had never spoken. He must have seen how absolutely terrified I was, because the first thing Haymitch did was what any other boy would have done. Try and scare me. Then he led me back home holding his broken and bleeding nose. Since then we have slowly built our way up to our current friendship. The same friendship was leading us to a weak part of the fence where we were going to leave the safety of the District in search of food.

Today we traveled a little more stealthily through the Seam than usual so we wouldn't be spotted by, well, anyone. Two teenagers sneaking around this part of the District at four in the morning was probably a dead giveaway that something was going to happen. A thing that our dark and heavy clothing would suggest was illegal.

We passed Jack Everdeen's house without being spotted and made our way over to the best weak link we'd seen in the fence. The chains weren't attached to the poles that held the whole structure steady, for about a foot at the base of the electric fence. After a glance at Haymitch he pulled out the tool that had taken us this long to prepare.

A pair of pliers that we had taken turns filling down until it was extremely sharp. It had also taken time to melt rubber onto the handles so that if the electricity suddenly came on it wouldn't kill us. Haymitch knelt down and placed the plier blades on either side of a fence link and pushed down a little. The stupid thing didn't even dent. Pressing harder Haymitch was able to get a barely visible mark. With all the force he could muster, Haymitch snapped the two blades together. The link broke with an incredibly loud snap.

"What if someone heard that?" I breathed to Haymitch.

Traces of fear evident in his hushed voice, Haymitch replied, "We die. But we have to finish this."

He broke another link.

* * *

**Caeli Quaedem: Yeah this is her story.**

**ShadowDragon654: It was kind of a preview of what is to come from a different POV than I will end up actually using. Titania doesn't die in the Hunger Games- I just made it look that way to draw people in.**


	3. Chapter 2 Kiss For Survival

**I am going to try and update every day or so, I just warn you that when I get writers block- it could last a **_**long**_** time.**

**Be prepared.**

**Get popcorn.**

**Or a torso sized chocolate bar- either way.**

**And begin.**

* * *

_CR-SNAP!_

Haymitch chuckled like he had after every break in the links for the past three cuts, so my curiosity finally got the better of me, "What do you find so amusing about cutting an electric fence when your death is hanging over your head?"

"You should see how badly you flinch every time these break."

After a well-deserved smack to the head Haymitch cut one last link. Two feet of fencing were now loose. Enough room for one of us to get through at a time. Careful not to cut himself Haymitch put the tool in his pocket and was about to push through the fence when I stopped him with a hand to his shoulder.

He raised an eyebrow.

I steeled my nerves with a large breath then pushed the small flap of fence out of my way.

A glow of light that barely reached the fence appeared and I didn't hesitate to scramble through the hole Haymitch had cut. Voices came from the closest house to us about a hundred yards away and I waved for my friend to follow me.

The door to the house opened and Haymitch miraculously fit his wide shoulders through the small opening out into the meadow on my side. In a panic I grabbed Haymitch's hand and sprinted as hard as I could for the nearest patch of forest. It's a good thing Haymitch had been running more recently or I might have yanked him off of his feet with how fast I booked it. Once in the trees I didn't slow down until the lights were out of view through the dense foliage.

"Stop." Haymitch huffed, out of breath from the mad dash.

I obliged and he almost smacked into my back.

"Don't be such a robot!" he complained at my sudden obedience.

For a second Haymitch took in my surely terrified expression. Slowly turning his head back toward the Meadow, Haymitch listened to something I obviously wasn't hearing. His head snapped back around, eyes wide and filled with fear.

"What?" Air hitched in my throat as my heart tripled in pace.

"You are still such a sissy. I thought I taught you better." Haymitch said with pure sarcastic terror in his voice.

Instantly I calmed down and nudged him in the nose with my knuckles.

"That's the Titania I know." Haymitch smiled, almost more charming than smart-Alek this time.

We both became aware at the same time that our hands were still intertwined and I dropped mine from his. Taking the lead, I moved perpendicular to the fence in the hopes that I could come across a berry bush of some flavor without leaving the cover of the trees or getting lost.

After a couple minutes I felt a wrapping vine-like series of stabs in my calf and looked down. A small blackberry stem had tangled around my lower leg. In the low light of early morning I tried to disentangle myself from the spiny plant. After a minute or so my only progress was several thorn punctures in my fingers and a couple more in my shin.

"Stupid plant." I muttered in frustration and did the only thing I could think of; I broke the bottom part of the stem with my fingers so that the painful thing was easy to peel from my pants and out of my skin.

"Why didn't you do that first?" Haymitch sighed and offered me a hand.

Reluctant, I accepted his hand and stood, "Why didn't you suggest it, Mr. Oh-so-Obvious?"

"Because you would have ignored me." Haymitch said simply and I know he's right; not that I'd ever tell him that in a million years.

After the original run-in with the small vine it wasn't hard to find a larger bush and to start gathering some large juicy blackberries. And tasting a few while we were at it. Who _doesn't_ eat some of the fruit they pick? Luckily for Haymitch I had brought some of the plastic material that my Mother's imported cloths came in for us to carry our bounty in. Once we had filled a rather large pile for each of us, I decided to grab one last thing.

"You're going to get stuck." Haymitch scoffed with a strange lack of humor that I knew was caused by genuine worry for my well being.

I held out my hand stubbornly, "Not if I use those handy dandy cutters of ours."

Slowly my friend handed them over and I gingerly took the sharp instrument from him. I carefully cut my way into the blackberry patch seeking my prize. Minutes stretched by as vine after vine was cleared; just a small portion of the bush close to where the whole bramble grew from the ground. Then I began digging at the base of the plant until I found what I wanted. Pulling up a couple roots I showed them to Haymitch.

"So you're going to grow an illegal fruit in your backyard?" Haymitch chuckled, his humor coming back a little.

Shrugging I placed the roots in my pocket, "It's better than having to come back here every time for a little extra food."

With a shake of his head Haymitch lead the way back to the cut fence. Luckily our whole escapade had lasted long enough that the house lights had been extinguished in the semi-dark morning. Whoever had tried to spot us had gone back to bed. Both of us moved around the dark building making a conscious effort to be as quiet as possible.

Not even agreeing so out loud, we stayed out of the streets as much as we could afford to. A bullet didn't sound so fantastic after such a bountiful morning. Instead we edged between peoples yards and down the odd alley.

At Haymitch's house we went inside and I helped him make breakfast for his mother and younger brother. Really all we did was toast some bread and spread some blackberry mash on top. While we toasted the bread Haymitch gave me a look I didn't know how to interpret.

Planting a big fat kiss on my lips, Haymitch snickered, "I guess we're married now."

In District Twelve when two people got married they would do a Toasting together, but that didn't make it right for him to just kiss me like that. Especially since we were not _ever_ getting married. So I punched Haymitch hard enough to knock him onto his butt from the crouched position we were in.

"Looks like you deserved that one." The tired voice of Mrs. Abernathy curbed my urge to possibly hit Haymitch again.

"Ah, but my pretty wife enjoyed it." Haymitch snickered at my furious glare.

Then his Mom caught sight of the berries and the scratches on our hands, effectively killing the moment. Unsure what to say, I turned my attention back to toasting the bread and left my out-of-his-mind friend to deal with however his Mother would handle this subtle news. Air hitched in her throat and I didn't need to look at Mrs. Abernathy to know she was crying.

"Mom?" Haymitch stood and went to comfort her, "Don't be scared."

"Haymitch Abernathy, you should be _ashamed_ of yourself leading Titania out there like that! You two could have been _eaten_ by wolves, or _mauled_ by bears, or _captured_—,"

Coming to my friend's rescue, I told his Mother the truth, keeping my eyes on my work, "It was my idea."

After a cloying silence she responded, "Are you really that desperate?"

Finally finished with the toast I set it out and met the gaze of the woman who had become a second mother to me over the past couple of years, "I can't let Boreas take out tesserae. I just can't."

Warm understanding silence filled the room and I spread the blackberry mash on the toast. Without another word I hiked my own bundle over my shoulder and walked to the door. Waving slightly I opened the front door.

"I'll come with." Haymitch volunteered and gave his Mother a quick hug.

Part of me wanted to tell Haymitch to stay and eat, but I didn't really want to make the long and possibly treacherous walk back to the shop alone. So I just let him follow me out the door and walk beside me down the empty streets. The sunrise was in full bloom and it wouldn't be too much longer before District Twelve became alive with people dashing about doing last minute preparations for the Reaping. My parents would have probably just discovered I was missing at this point.

_Oh they will kill me_, I moaned internally.

"Probably."

Sometimes it was just plain creepy how well Haymitch could read my facial expressions. Then again I'd grown to understand his just as well if not better.

I growled halfheartedly, "I still haven't forgiven you yet."

Haymitch waved away my words like a fly that buzzed too close to his face, "Your rescue of my hide earlier proves otherwise."

"Maybe I was just trying to keep your Mother from feeling guilty about murdering her oldest son." I quipped back.

Quick as a whip Haymitch responded with his trade-mark debonair smile, "Maybe you just don't care about a joke as much as you're letting on."

"Kissing is serious."

"As death." Haymitch theatrically placed a hand over his heart, "I can't believe you think so lowly of me that I could press my lips to yours without the least bit of passion!"

The urge to punch him welled up in my chest but I opted to ignore it, "Whatever. Just don't do it again."

"Are you asking me to make a promise I don't intend to keep?"

"Haymitch I'm not kidding!"

Something about the look in his eyes told me he wasn't either.

Luck seemed to smile on me at that moment though, because Rubus bounded from the shop and down the street to where Haymitch and I were arguing. His small arms wrapped most of the way around my hips. Rubus just couldn't contain how happy he was to see me. I was his favorite and only sister. Obviously that made me special.

Haymitch said one last thing before strolling off, "See you at the 47th Reaping."

Then he slipped away down the street as Rubus pulled me inside.

* * *

**I keep hearing that Titania and Haymitch sound like Katniss and Gale. While I appreciate it I have to say there is a major difference:**

**Titania and Haymitch, I feel, actually suit each other.**

**I don't mind that you guys think that at all, however. When I look back at it, yeah I can see it.**

**No questions this time, hmm... I hope this cliffhanger-ish end gets some out of you.**


	4. Chapter 3 Sass And Confession

**So it seems that no one got my subtle hint at the end of the last chapter.**

**Oh well, you'll get it in the next one.**

* * *

Mother paced the shop floor, her honey blonde hair tied up in a messy bun, her usually soft ocean blue eyes frantic with worry. And when Mother saw me her worry melted away into pure relief. Briefly. Then it morphed into a staggering amount of anger, hurt, and even a twinge of betrayal.

"What have _you_ been up to?" Mother queried, at least attempting to sound civil as she continued to pace.

Hesitating, I pulled out the bag of blackberries. Rubus, who really had no idea what was going on, shouted happily at the sight of food. Then again, I think Rubus just shouted at food in general. Ever since the little guy could make sound he unfailingly made a big fuss over anything edible.

Opening the bag I handed a single, plump, blackberry to my favorite little brother. Grabbing one for myself I knelt down to Rubus' level and smiled. On the untold count of three we gently placed the fruit on our tongues and smashed them against the top of our mouths. At first my little brother's cute little face puckered. Then it lit up like the warm, happy glow of the candlelight I would tell stories to him in.

Mother wasn't so impressed, "You could have been killed."

I pulled out a root from my pocket, "We won't always have to go back."

"We?"

"Haymitch!" Rubus smiled innocently, "She and Haymitch got blackberries!"

Knowing the inevitable fight my Mother and I were going to get into, I handed Rubus a big handful blackberries, "Go share these with Boreas and Poplin."

As soon as he disappeared Mother gave me a blood chilling stare and I knew I deserved that much, "Taking out tesserae wasn't enough danger for you?"

I stayed silent and met her icy glare.

"Hanging out in the Seam around thieves _wasn't enough danger for you_?"

I continued my reticence.

"Now you have to go outside the fence to get your thrills with that… _boy_?"

Over the years I learned how to deal with my Mother's occasionally bad temper. All I had to do was keep quiet until she had said whatever was on her chest, and then it was quite easy to reason with her. It was just about time to make my move.

"Why do you keep making decisions that take you away from me?"

Now I responded, "All my decisions are to keep us together; each and every one of us."

Mother leaned against the shop counter, staring at the smooth wooden surface, "But why did you decide this? Anything is better than Outside, Titania. I have been fairly reasonable about you making your own decisions, but I will not tolerate you doing… this."

Walking over I put the root in front of her, "That is why I wanted this. One day we won't have to go Outside to get something so silly as blackberries."

Deep in my heart I knew that these little fruits could right at this moment be making all the difference in my and Haymitch's families survival, and I knew they weren't silly. That's just what Mother needed to hear. At this point I would have argued that the cow risked jumping over the moon to reach the greener grass available to him afterwards. _That_ would have gone over well.

"You know I don't like this." Mother finally acquiesced, "Go and gather more, but only until we have our own garden growing."

Hugging her across the counter I then bounded upstairs, nearly bowling over my little brothers. Big purplish stains covered their mouths, cheeks, and fingers in sweet sticky goodness. The three unanimously agreed I was the 'best sister in Panem'. Who knew it was so easy?

Considering it lasted about five more minutes before Mother told us all to clean up for the Reaping and I agreed with her— only two hours remained until all potential tributes had to start checking in— I guess it was harder than my little brothers let on.

While Mother set to work on scrubbing down ten year old Poplin, I worked on little Rubus. As long as I was the one cleaning him up, Rubus was a completely well behaved little angel. When anyone else tried he just stood stock still and bawled about never seeing me again. You could say he was a tad worried about me.

"Beautiful boy, what do I always tell you?" I asked him, knowing that he knew the answer by heart.

"I am smart, I am kind, and I am capable." Rubus grinned in triumph.

I nodded, my throat tightening a touch because of what I had to say next, "Rubus?"

He waited for me to continue.

"You know that I could go to the Capitol." I almost stopped; how could I burden my seven year old brother with this?

"I know."

"Boreas too."

"Mm-hmm." Rubus confirmed as I scrubbed the black stains around his mouth.

"If I get picked, will you tell Boreas that I want him to work with Haymitch?"

Rubus started tearing up, "You said you wouldn't get picked!"

Quickly I nodded, "There is always an itsy-bitsy chance— you know that."

Now I started combing Rubus' blonde hair; which stood straight up at all times unless wet.

"Don't go."

There was no reasoning with my youngest brother on this subject. Whereas reality taught us that anyone who refused the Capitol was signing their and their family's death certificates. All tributes had to go to the Capitol to be dolled up, trained hard, and then pitted against each other until only one remained. That tribute would win extra food for their District for a single year, but would live in a special and luxurious Victor's house and receive more than enough money to thrive off of until the day they died.

In Rubus' mind I was the exception. To him I could refuse and just stay home. Life would go on as normal with Haymitch and I sneaking around trying to lessen the backbreaking responsibilities of our parents. Mother would get mad at me. Nothing would change.

So I appeased him by saying, "I won't."

Once Rubus was scrubbed clean, Mother told him to go get dressed so I could clean myself up. Which hurt like getting stung by a hive of wasps; all of the blackberry stabs throbbed and stung on contact with the soap. Dirt scrubbed from my skin easily once I took the stiff bathing brush to it. Feeling entirely raw but clean, I went to my room and changed into a pale pink dress Mother had sown together herself just for Reaping day.

The light cotton fabric hugged what little curves my fourteen year old body had. White lace framed the midsection but was barely visible against the paleness of the dress. When I finished smoothing it out Mother went to work on my blonde tresses. Soon a golden braid circled my head like a crown while the rest of my wavy hair fell down past my shoulder blades.

"Now I look like a Victor too."

Mother appraised me with a worried smile, "You aren't planning on… volunteering are you?"

Our gazes met instantly but only for a brief moment before mine returned to the mirror, "I'm not crazy Mom."

She heaved a sigh of relief, "Good."

"There are very few things in this world that could make me want to volunteer."

We both knew so they remained unspoken. If one of the boys grew extremely ill I'd do it. Losing the shop would be one of those things as well. If one of my parents died… I would take the place of the unlucky girl who got picked. All of those things boiled down to one truth: I would do what it took to take care of my family.

* * *

**Caeli Quaedem: How do**_** I**_** feel about Haysilee? Personally I felt that given time the two could have been either really good friends or a cute couple. I have a question for you though- how do you feel about Haysilee with Titania thrown into the mix? She's going to end up being their mentor for the Quell after all.**

**lala1366: That's good! I'm just worried how my Haymitch will effect yours and vice versa. I read your story and as soon as you mentioned Haymitch's younger brother's name was Tarragon I wanted to use it. I'm not going to but it's like an itch I can't quite scratch.**


	5. Chapter 4 Reaping

**So if you guys didn't get my hint from Chapter 2: Kiss For Survival, the you definitely will now.**

**Dun, dun, dun.**

* * *

After Mother left to check on the others, a knock came at my door, "Titania?"

It was Boreas.

"Come in." I invited and continued to straighten my dress nervously.

Boreas was in an ash grey vest and slacks. The button down dress shirt under the vest, it struck me, was the same color as the dress I wore. Somehow baby pink worked for both of us.

"This is the first and last time I will ever wear this shirt— I don't care if I have to wear nothing underneath." Boreas complained in his pitchy adolescent voice.

I winked at him, "You look so cute though!"

"Shut up." Boreas blushed deep red.

"You are going to turn heads little brother." I smiled, throwing equal amounts of charm and teasing into it.

Throwing his hands in the air Boreas exasperated, "All the wrong ones! The Seam boys are going to beat the starvation out of me!"

"You don't starve." I frowned and turned my attention back to my dress.

Even though he was just twelve, Boreas must have known that he'd struck a nerve, because he was silent for a while. Then soft footsteps tapped over behind me and Boreas grabbed one of my hands and twirled me around. Even though we were two years apart Boreas was just an inch or two shorter than my five foot four stature.

"Like Dad taught us." Boreas smiled and led the way into one of the dances Father made us learn because they were traditional to District Twelve.

We twirled and did a hop-kick in just the right place before spinning away and back towards each other. I swung my hands down like I was gripping a miners axe and Boreas was doing the same. When our hands met in front of us they were alternating and could have very well been holding the same pick handle.

"Just like Dad taught us." I agreed, my mood now much better.

Mother came in and ushered us downstairs. There was just a half hour left until the Reaping. Being late wasn't an option. Poplin and Rubus were already downstairs dressed in identical charcoal grey slacks and jackets, and even had the same eye complimenting sky blue shirts on. Both gave me brilliantly happy smiles. Only Rubus' smile was genuine.

Worry and terror were just barely concealed in Poplin's ten year old pale face. Unlike Rubus, my second youngest brother knew all the danger of defying the Capitol and of going to the Hunger Games. Not even the cleverest of lies could soothe his fear of losing his best friends. Poplin didn't exactly have many friends and was painfully shy around strangers so our family was all he really had.

"Your Father is going to join us over at the Justice Building; he had some business to take care of this morning." Mother told us with the worry crinkle in her forehead prominent, "We should start walking now if we want to arrive on time."

Grabbing one of Rubus' hands I walked out of the door. Suddenly Rubus was whisked out of my grip and I whirled to see who was stupid enough to try and take my baby brother from me. Haymitch grinned mischievously. No one else could get away with it.

Rubus squealed with glee on top of my friend's shoulders. Haymitch's only brother Sawyer was close behind him and was laughing like there was nothing wrong in the world. It wasn't long until I got the joke.

"Look at our kids, aren't they adorable?" Haymitch snickered teasingly.

I hooked my arm through a very surprised Sawyer's and kissed him on the cheek. Instantly his Seam tan cheeks flushed dark crimson with embarrassment, "Absolutely."

"Titania." Mother reprimanded gently, "That isn't how a lady acts."

Haymitch chuckled and I elbowed him.

With just one block left, Haymitch slipped Rubus off of his shoulders and I let go of Sawyer's arm. It was the unspoken rule. No one but those we explicitly trusted should know that Haymitch and I were as thick as thieves. It made life easier for both of us. Haymitch wouldn't get teased by the other guys in the Seam for hanging out with 'weakling' rich kids and none of my other friends would tease me for hanging out with a 'drunk miner in training'.

Rubus and I crossed the street just as we came around the corner so that we walked with Mother and our brothers. The Justice building was already packed with parents and tributes waiting for the Reaping to begin. The stiff atmosphere around the tribute pens was nearly overwhelming.

"Rubus, go with Mother— Boreas and I need to check in." I ordered my brother, ruffling his hair before he scampered off.

Boreas didn't even look fazed by the tables as the Peacekeepers pricked one of our fingers to confirm who we were. All he gave me was a quick hug before he calmly strode over to the other twelve year olds, taking his place among them. That brave boy was screaming on the inside like the rest of us, but Boreas walked through the crowd like the Hunger Games had been his idea in the first place.

Swallowing a small lump of teary appreciation, I joined the other fourteen year old girls. A group of my friends waved me over and I joined them without any hesitation. They praised my outfit and hair calling it all 'true beauty'; a jab at the ostentatious and eccentric dress of Capitol citizens. Soon they settled into the nervous idle Reaping Day banter they had every year.

"Lilly, who do you think will be picked this year?"

"Feta, those people from the Seam have failed in the name of District Twelve for the last couple years, so it's about time one of us Upper-district kids go."

"I agree." Aster agreed from my right.

"Someone strong." Feta mused aloud on my immediate right.

"Someone pretty." Lilly added.

"Someone fast." Aster contributed.

"Someone brave." I gave a pointed look at my so-called friends for daring to hint that I should go to the Capitol.

My friends withered at the heated glare I leveled on them. They probably would have melted into terrified little puddles if one of the Seam girls next to Lilly hadn't distracted them.

"Is Colby Mellark staring at your group?"

While the others looked at the handsome eighteen year old baker, I looked at the Seam girl who had spoken up. She was pretty with a strong chin and high cheekbones and almost silver rather than grey eyes. Moving closer I extended one of my hands for her to shake.

"Thanks for not letting me give the Capitol an extra show." My words were just loud enough for her to hear above the shuffling crowd around us.

Warily she accepted my handshake.

"My name is Titania Fellcrest."

"I'm Glory Fredance."

With a polite nod I decided Glory and I might be able to help each other not freak out with some idle chit-chat, "Have you ever seen the meadow across the fence?"

Silence slipped in between us until I was sure she wouldn't answer, "Only through the fence."

"Me too." I agreed before continuing, "I think it's pretty in the spring. All the dandelions make it look so happy."

"I like to look at it in the winter actually." Glory confided, still unsure if talking to me was a great idea.

"Describe it to me. I never get to see it in the winter— the walk from where I live is long enough when the roads _aren't_ icy."

Glory gave me an odd look.

"What?"

She shook her head, "I'm just surprised that an Upper-District kid goes to the Seam to look at a meadow."

"It helps to get a different perspective." I replied cryptically.

"So pretending you're a Seam girl gives a different perspective?" the tint of anger in her voice would have surprised me, but part of me expected Glory to take it the wrong way.

"I don't pretend anything."

"So what kind of weird kicks do you get from walking through the poorest part of Twelve?"

A soft laugh escaped before I could stop it, "Do I have to get something out of it? I go there to think."

Any remark Glory had was cut off by the escort blasting onto the microphone, "Welcome to the Reaping for the 47th annual Hunger Games!"

This part I always tuned out. The escort was just going to go on about how enthusiastic he was that the Hunger Games were starting up again. Then he would show the Capitol propaganda video about why we were here. Always the same tailored story about how the thirteen Districts of Panem rebelled against their 'loving' Capitol. When the combined strength of the Districts couldn't overthrow the might of the central government the thirteenth District was obliterated. Then a 'fair' treaty was signed.

Every year a male and female tribute would be selected lottery style from each District to compete against each other in the fight to the death known as the Hunger Games. An event that was broadcast on TV to all Panem; all citizens were required to watch the competition and attend all Hunger Games related events such as the Reaping.

"Doesn't that just give you chills?" the escort, Alvis, beamed at the crowd.

The silence we returned to Alvis probably made him chillier.

"Well, let's get on with the names then." Luminous white teeth bore in a warning smile, "Girl's first."

One of my friends, most likely Aster, gasped quietly in fear.

My heart picked up in pace, faster than it had beat that morning when Haymitch and I were almost spotted.

Alvis's hand slowly descended into the bowl where he grabbed a handful a name slips. Without looking, Alvis let a single name fall. Then another one fell. The individual sound of the slips falling back in made audible only by our fearful imaginations running wild.

_Get it over with_, I begged, _I just want to go home._

However Alvis just let the terror eat at us that we or someone we knew would be picked as the last few names filtered through his manicured fingers. Finally one soul was left in the escort's clutches and he lifted it slowly from the bowl. Bringing the small incriminating piece of paper up to his face, Alvis unfolded it and looked over the name.

"Bell Fredance."

* * *

**So it's the 47th Reaping.**

**The year **_**before**_** Titania wins.**

**I just felt having you guys go through a little bit of her life before Titania goes into her Games would be a good idea.**

**That, and it will be fun to see the trouble she and Haymitch get into won't it?**


	6. Chapter 5 Worst Day's Celebration

**Sadness, mystery meat, and the end of the 47th Reaping.**

**What more could you want?**

* * *

Glory sucked in a surprised breath. Confused, I peered over at the Seam girl briefly then saw the poor kid who had been Reaped. The tribute girl, Bell, walked from her place among the seventeen year olds into the isle between the two genders of tributes. I could just make out her dark hair and olive toned skin. Looking at the Monitor Screens that were set up for the adults who could not see from the back, I noted that Bell had high cheekbones and a strong chin. Just like the girl standing next to me.

"Glory, I am sorry." I whispered, unsure if she heard me above her sobs.

Bell made it to the stage and climbed the steps to join Alvis. Her face was stony and impassive, giving nothing away about herself, and yet at the same time Bell told the rest of Panem that she was strong and could handle the Hunger Games. Sponsors, Capitol citizens who donate money so that a tribute can get aid such as food or weapons in the Games, would be keeping their eyes on this one. Glory Fredance continued her soft crying while her older sister Bell waited with a bored expression to see who would join her as male tribute for District Twelve.

The brought my heart into hyper-drive knowing that Boreas could be that tribute.

"Now for a brave young man!" Alvis continued on with the normal routine.

This time the escort just stuck his hand in and with a flourish pulled out a name.

_Please not someone I know_, I begged whoever or whatever would listen to me above.

Alvis took his time opening the horrid little white slip. Before he said anything Alvis read over the name maybe three times. Which meant it was a difficult name for his strange Capitol accent to pronounce. A name like my brother's.

_Not Boreas; pick anyone else but Boreas. He only has his name in once!_

"Zephyr Clearson." Alvis announced with partial confidence.

For a moment no one moved.

My heart calmed down a few notches. Thankfully this wasn't anyone I knew or had even heard about.

Then Zephyr stepped forward and I hated myself for begging that _anyone _else should be picked over my brother. The guy stepped out from the thirteen year old section and I knew just by looking at him that he would be one of the first to die. Zephyr couldn't have been more than four foot six and was a scrawny little ghost of a kid. Tears streamed down his tan Seam cheeks as he joined Bell. No sponsor wanted to donate for a weepy eyed scarecrow that had no chances of winning. In the back where the adults were you could definitely hear someone, probably the kids mother, sobbing.

Once Zephyr had joined Bell onstage, Alvis made them shake hands and gestured to the crowd, "District Twelve's tributes for this year's Hunger Games!"

Peacekeepers came down and whisked the pair away and just like that the Reaping was over. Filing out with the others I avoided my friends and walked straight over to my Dad. No one in all of District Twelve was as kind, smart, or tall as Mr. Strode Fellcrest. He understood me better than anyone else; even Haymitch.

Soon Mother, Poplin, Rubus, and Boreas found us in the large crowd of families leaving behind all possibilities of mourning one of their members being Reaped. Through the swarm of people I saw the dark hair and lovely face of Mrs. Abernathy bobbing away from us. No doubt Haymitch and Sawyer were by her side, glad to be together for another year.

My family walked back to the shop in somber silence through District Twelve's run down and darkening streets. Every coal smudged dirt road was worn into a hard surface after hundreds of years of trudging feet packing it down. Legs following the familiar way home, I allowed my thoughts to wander while my heart was glad in a sick way that no one I really knew had been picked to be this year's sacrificial lambs. After 46 years of Hunger Games slaughtering there has never been a winner for District Twelve. All of our tributes were murdered; not even making the final eight.

Filing through the homey shop doorway we all gathered around in a circle. Mother lit a couple lanterns so we could see each other better. Then in one simultaneous movement we squished together into one big hug, knowing that we were safe from the Hunger Games for at least one more year.

Father broke the silence first, "You, my children, are so courageous. I cannot believe that your Mother and I have been so blessed to have you all."

Tears found their way over my bottom eyelids and wetted my cheeks. There was no embarrassment in this family on Reaping Day about crying— perhaps because we all were teary except for Rubus who didn't really get it yet— and nothing would ever change that.

"I'll go make something special for us to eat." Mother offered as she wiped the water from her eyes.

This is what we did in District Twelve. We cowered in fear of being picked for the Games because no one can win. If we are so fortuitous that we are not selected our families would prepare and eat a special meal to celebrate. The families who were not so lucky just shut their blinds and mourned the impending death of their child. My wish from just before Zephyr was picked popped back into mind and my stomach dropped through the floor.

_Pick anyone else but Boreas._

That could have been Haymitch that took my little brother's place. A whirling storm of conflicted emotions washed over me so intensely that I was sure I was drowning in the sheer power of it all. Guilt that I wished my friend dead, self-hate and despair that Haymitch surely would die. There was also a strange new emotion that squeezed my heart and burned my esophagus when I thought of losing Haymitch forever. Wonder topped it all off that I could have so many strong emotions running through me at one time. Safe to say any appetite I had jumped out a window and died.

Still I followed Mother so I could do my part and help her cook. Some part of a pig was skewered before it was held over the wood stove fire to roast. Bread dough was placed into the over to bake. Three small potatoes were sliced into disks and seasoned with salt. A quarter of the blackberries were placed into a bowl for a treat.

"Titania is something wrong?"

Part of me couldn't believe Mother had to ask, "Gee, I wonder."

"Don't talk to me that way young lady." She scolded.

The Capitol had cameras everywhere so it's not like I could tell her that the Hunger Games were wrong. The Government, the Reaping, the treatment of the Districts, the obvious divide between the Seam and the Upper-district were _all_ wrong. It was perverse how people wanted me to play the Capitol's games and bring them a couple extra meals.

"I don't want to play."

"I know."

Neither of us spoke while the food was being given the final touches. When we laid it out on the upstairs kitchen table, Mother beckoned the boys to come and join us. Father carved up the pig meat and served it out while Mother sliced then dished out the bread. The potato slices were taken as we pleased without any need for special catering.

Dutifully I ate what I was given so nothing would go to waste. My brothers all dug in as if they had never seen food before in their lives; all hungry from missing lunch to attend the Reaping. Mother chided them when their manners got sloppy. Our normally cheery Father ate with a grin on his face that didn't match what his eyes told me. He would pretend to be happy, but today he and I mourned the loss of twenty three more souls.

Once every morsel had been consumed I excused myself to go to bed. Stripping off my dress and taking out my braided crown of hair made me feel better. Now I was just Titania Fellcrest the daughter of a cloth broker. Not Titania Fellcrest the Victor hopeful for the Games.

Putting more practical clothing on my body a sudden rush of exhaustion took over me. Sleep sounded like the best remedy in the world for surviving the worst day of the year. At twelve people told me that my first Reaping would be the hardest. No, the hardest would come when Boreas, Poplin, and Rubus would all be in the Reaping pool at once and I, in the back, couldn't in a million years do anything to save them.

Until then I'd have to take these day-long nightmares one at a time.

* * *

**Now I get to begin the everyday stuff that builds up into something big!**

**Everyday stuff that gets Titania a...**

**Sorry, I almost plot spoiled.**

**Have a good day!**


	7. Chapter 6 Brother Zoned

**I'm not entirely sure what to say...**

**My chapter title describes this chapter so perfectly what is there left to?**

**Oh yeah-**

* * *

A Career boy from Two laid sound asleep next to a dying fire.

The embers were just bright enough for me to see one other Career was with him. Both were curled up in sleeping bags as if they had been on a camping trip the entire time. No worries to plague their sleeping heads.

Pulling out a throwing knife I snuck up carefully on the two.

Clinically I severed the one boy's spine before he could properly cry out. His gurgled dying pleas woke the other Career who was ready faster than one could say 'kumquat.' No matter, I could still kill this Career girl.

The fight was dirty. Not only did she try to stab me with her sword, and I perforate her with my knife, there was biting and scratching. Both of us fought like savage beasts; each of us ready to kill the other and claim the prize of living on to win the Hunger Games.

Then I remembered I was from District Twelve.

The Career girl smiled wickedly before she stabbed me through the ribs and into my heart.

A pair of hands grabbed my shoulders and shook me awake.

Heart pounding wildly from the dream I blinked away the after image of my death and focused on the person who stood over me. Relief flooded Father's face as a small smile tickled the corners of his mouth.

"You'll wake the neighbors with a scream like that." He chided jokingly and helped me sit up.

"I screamed?" shock flickered through me. Never in my life had I so much as even snored in my sleep.

Father nodded, "The first thing that came to my mind was that a Peacekeeper was in here torturing you— my goodness can you scream when you want to."

"The nightmare… I dreamed I was in the Hunger Games and I was in a fight with a Career girl." Shivers worked their way up my spine, "Then she stabbed me in the heart."

Folding my small self into his large arms, Father stroked my hair soothingly, "Don't worry. You are named Titania for a reason. Titanium metal has the highest strength to weight ratio of any metal. Your Mother and I figured that you too have great inner strength."

Really what he said made me feel better but it left me confused.

Continuing on Father added, "You have the highest strength to good ratio that Panem has never seen."

"Good?" I asked through the fog of tiredness that was creeping back up on me now that I was calm.

Not saying a word my Father pointed to my heart. Tucking me back into bed, Father kissed me on the forehead and said, "Goodnight, little darling."

"Goodnight Dad."

Blissfully dreamless sleep curled around me and did not let go until grey morning light touched my eyelids. The temptation to just keep sleeping tickled my fancy until something caught my attention.

_Tap._

Not completely sure I had even heard anything I tucked down into my blanket to get some more rest.

_Tap. Tap-tap._

Something was hitting the small window in my room. Curiously I stood and looked out the dirty glass to see a dark haired boy throwing pebbles at it.

"Haymitch Abernathy, I am going to break your nose permanently this time." I muttered tiredly under my breath.

Pulling on some everyday clothing, my black boots, and my leather jacket I stepped out into the chilled morning air. The streets were still mostly dark as the sun had just started to rise over the horizon. Walking around my house to the side my window faced I found a smiley Haymitch leaning against the shop wall as if he had been there doing nothing the entire night.

"Hello Sleeping Beauty."

I batted his greeting away like it had been a thirsty mosquito, "What is it?"

His trademark debonair smile came out, "I just thought we could hang out."

When you get to know Haymitch you start to understand the messages he has behind his words.

_Let's go to the woods._

Since he had already gotten me out of bed and into the street I decided that the two of us might as well, "Yeah, fine."

"Don't sound so excited." Haymitch nudged me with his elbow in a teasing manner, "You'll give people the wrong idea about us."

"I don't care what their ideas are about you and I, Haymitch."

My friend knew me better than that however, "So if Aster, Lilly, Feta, and the others found out about us being in cahoots, you would feel just fine and dandy about that?"

Those girls on their own would try to pry me and Haymitch apart faster than light could travel across the universe. The same strange emotion I had last night came back. Again it squeezed my heart and burned my throat making my eyes want to tear up.

"Let's just go." I muttered and turned away from Haymitch's probing grey eyes.

Everything was quiet in the slowly brightening streets. All the dreary old buildings were quiet as they watched the two of us navigate through the Upper-district and down into the Seam where the houses turned into falling apart little shacks. Eventually we made it to where Haymitch lived and we stopped by there.

Really the building Haymitch lived in was a two room hut. His family slept in the one room and cooked, played, and watched the Hunger Games in the other. Mrs. Abernathy sat on the threadbare couch— one of the only pieces of furniture in the house— staring at the opposite wall.

"Hello?" I said quietly so that she wouldn't get startled.

No response. This was starting to make me worry.

"Mrs. Abernathy?" I spoke louder this time.

Nothing.

I stayed at the door while Haymitch knelt in front of his mother and grabbed her hands in his, "Mom, what's wrong?"

Noticing us for the first time she shook her head, tears sliding down her face. All of the words Mrs. Abernathy tried to speak caught in her throat; almost as though they refused to be uttered.

Whole minutes slipped by before she could talk, "Haymitch your Father is trying to get the Peacekeepers to deem me an unfit parent. He wants to take you boys away to where he lives on the edge of the District."

Shaking with anger Haymitch dropped her hands, stood, and started making some pretty agitated gesticulations, "That drunken imbecile! Just because he is feeling some post-Reaping guilt doesn't mean he can try to take Sawyer and me away! The Peacekeepers would put us in the community home before they ever sentenced us to live with him!"

Ever since the first time I had come to Haymitch's house I had always assumed that his Father was dead. No one mentioned him, hinted at his existence, or even showed signs a male head of house had ever lived there. Since there was a total lack of presense in the father department, it seemed natural for me to assume that my friend just didn't want to talk about a father he was embarrassed to have ever had.

"You are _not _an unfit mother." I almost whispered. Really a small part of me felt like I should walk out the door while no one was paying attention, but these were my true friends and second family. Here was one of the few places where I belonged.

Mrs. Abernathy began to cry more and Haymitch looked at me like he'd forgotten I was there. His gaze was sharper than the knife I had wielded in my dream last night as he stopped pacing the length of the small room.

"Haymitch let's go." I suggested with a nod of my head, "There's only one thing to do now."

Grey eyes met my blue ones with understanding and intense disbelief, "You would do that for us?"

"I would work every day of every year to help you guys." I blushingly admitted, unable to meet Haymitch's gaze while I said it, "You are just as much of a family to me as my own."

"Of course we are." Haymitch gave me a rare genuine smile with a strange warm look in his eyes.

Throwing my arms around my friend's neck I laughed quietly, "Haymitch, you and Sawyer are like brothers to me. I will always try to help you silly boys."

Mrs. Abernathy stood and wrapped her thin arms around us in a surprisingly tight hug.

When the three of us stepped back Haymitch's usual sarcastic smile transparently masked something strange; an emotion that was vulnerable, surprisingly strong, and even a little hurt.

"Now let's go hang out and find a way to prove our Mom is the best."

Somehow I didn't think that's what he really wanted to say.

* * *

**Sorry these last two chapter have been a tad shorter.**

**I'm working on it.**


	8. Chapter 7 Drop Dead Savior

**Time for more awesomeness.**

**I'm getting into both Action **_**and**_** Drama in this chapter!**

**Maybe even Suspense.**

**Get your favorite snack, it's quite the story.**

_**Nom, nom, nom.**_

* * *

No one tried to stop us.

Walking through the rest of the Seam we slipped past the Everdeen's house and snuck through the cut in the electric fence. Haymitch walked ahead of me with his shoulders back and head held high. It was the walk of a boy with a purpose.

Long legs not even straining to keep up with his quick pace, I followed close behind on the game trail we were traveling. The narrow dirt path wound back and forth in a seemingly random winding pattern through the dense forest. Unsure of how far we had come already I decided to ask if there was even a destination in that brilliant mind leading me.

"Haymitch, do you know where we are going?"

Bitterly his voice called back, "Of course I do, _Sis_."

Hurt, I stopped in my tracks. My friend was hurting and afraid that he and Sawyer would be forced to live with their father. Someone I didn't even know existed until that morning, but could already tell by the reactions of Haymitch and his mother that he was a good for nothing drunk. Still I wasn't about to let Haymitch treat me like a punching bag.

"Tell me then, _Brother_." I insisted in a mostly civil tone.

He stopped and whirled around to face me, grey eyes blazing with angry hurt, "Why can't you just follow me?"

Growling at Haymitch a little I shouted back, "Why can't you be nicer?"

"I _am _nice! You're the one who hurts _me_!"

"How?" I snapped maliciously, "How do I hurt you? I offer to help you by traveling Outside to gather food for your family and you start treating me like I'm some filthy Peacekeeper!"

Haymitch was silent for a moment.

"Tell me! How do I hurt you?"

"Never mind." My friend turned from me, "I just wanted to follow this trail to see if it we could spot any rabbit holes."

Astonished at his uncharacteristic surrender I fumed quietly and followed Haymitch when he continued down the dirt path. Soon a fallen log laid in our way. Log might be an understatement. A behemoth tree that was wider around than either Haymitch or I were tall blocked the trail. If I stood on his shoulders there was only a slight chance I might have been able to see over the top. Still too angry over our shouting match earlier to ask for Haymitch's help I backed up several paces and spread my feet apart forward and back. Too angry to offer his help Haymitch stepped out of my way.

"Have at it."

Covering the short distance between me and the log in a couple ground eating strides, I leapt up as high as I could reach. The bark was rough and had large jutting pieces that worked beautifully as hand and footholds. Scrambling up and on top of the monstrous tree I looked back down at Haymitch.

"Get to it."

Then I slipped down the other side of the log to wait for him. There was a brief shuffling of footfalls, the _smack_ of Haymitch jumping onto the log, and then a heavy earthy _thud_.

"Did you fall?" I called over to him giggling.

"No." He snipped back.

This time there were no running footfalls. The ripping and groaning of bark supporting an unusual amount of weight filled the air instead. Haymitch had decided to climb straight over the nearly insurmountable obstacle. After a minute my friend was on top and slid down the other side.

"Piece of cake."

Brushing dust from his jacket and twigs from his hair, I nodded, "Easy as pie."

Haymitch shot me an annoyed look but stood still as I continued to brush the excess dirt off of him. Soon he at least wasn't completely covered in earth and foliage bits. The angry look on his face also seemed to have been wiped away into his usual sarcastic grin.

"Forget sister, you may as well be my mother."

Realizing I had just fretted over him in a like manner, I laughed, "As if I didn't have enough children to look after!"

My friend just chuckled, "Come on let's find some poor helpless animals for dinner."

Smiling at each other we continued down the winding path as it lead down a hill. The sound of running water was not far from our position among the trees. Suddenly we reached a wall of bushes. Undeterred I pushed through only to have something freezing cold and wet wrap itself around my claves. I yelped and jumped back out of the bushes and away from the invisible source of unpleasant.

"You know what? I know everyone says you should volunteer because you could win, but Titania you yelp and squeal at every little surprise." Haymitch shook his head smiling sadly, "You'd die the first day."

Shocked that Haymitch could joke about that— especially right after the Reaping— I furrowed my brow and pushed through the bushes once more. Looking at my foot I saw water climb its way up my lower leg.

"Do you like fish?" I asked Haymitch.

"Huh?"

Deviously smiling I sloshed further into the brush to find the source of water. Slowly the water began to swallow parts of my body as I continued to search. My knees went in, then my thighs, and my hips followed soon after into the freezing liquid. Soon I found myself chest deep in an area where the foliage didn't grow for at least twenty feet across. My mission to find the source of all the freshwater forgotten. Taking in a deep breath I knelt down into the water so my head dipped below the surface. Instantly I wanted to stand up and run for shore at the shock of cold that encompassed my head.

Haymitch's sad voice came to me, "_you yelp and squeal at every little surprise_."

Staying in my kneeling position I steeled my nerves and stayed down until the temperature wasn't so bad. It wasn't until my lungs began to burn rather badly that I stood calmly and traded my stale air for new life sustaining oxygen. Wiping the water from my face I looked at the ripples that moved away from me in sunlight capturing little rings.

"Find anything useful?" Haymitch's voice came to me slightly muffled by the foliage.

"Maybe; just give me a minute." I called back.

Taking a bigger breath this time I crouched back under the water. This time I opened my stormy blue eyes to the dark murky world of the pond. Roots— all twisting and intertwined into each other and down into the muddy waterbed— dominated all sides of my vision except for the white glassy surface above me. That isn't what excited me though.

_Do you like fish?_

My joke from earlier popped back into mind as I watched schools of swimming trout floating and despite the water I smiled broadly.

_Yes._

Standing with the utmost care to not scare the fish, I took a few much needed breaths before I realized Haymitch was talking to me. Or shouting at me was more like it. Agitated pacing steps were just audible through the brush. What a worry-wart.

"— hear me? Don't make me come in there!"

"Calm down!" I called back to him, "I found something."

A brief pause, "What? It must be pretty good to get you to ignore my series of threats."

Rolling my eyes I explained myself, "I was underwater, you goof. I couldn't hear you."

Splashing through the bushes, Haymitch stood chest deep in water with me, "This is _cold!_"

I held a finger to my lips— signaling him to be quiet— then took a big breath and dipped my head underwater slowly. Opening my eyes I saw the trout were swimming a little further away than before. They were probably just as curious about us as we were about them, but their wariness of an additional body in the clearing was unfortunate. Neither Haymitch nor I knew how to swim and in the middle of the pond it was particularly deep. Looking over I saw my friend staring at the trout like a dying man looks to religion to save him.

Breaking the surface once more Haymitch gripped my shoulders in excitement, "With these fish we could prove my Mom can take care of Sawyer and me!"

"Calm down!" I giggled and extracted myself from his grip, "You'll scare the fish!"

"Right." Haymitch stated blankly.

"How do we catch them? That's the real question."

Haymitch gave me a mischievous look, "I have a plan."

Five minutes later Haymitch was standing on some roots where we saw the most fish traveling in and out of, holding the cutters— the same ones we used to open a hole in the fence— open in prime position for cutting. I had a short but very sturdy branch.

_Ready?_ I asked wordlessly by arching an eyebrow.

Silently Haymitch nodded and we sunk underwater simultaneously into the murky pond water. Crouching in action ready positions we waited for a short while. Then the fish began swimming a little closer to Haymitch, obviously attracted to the underwater sunlight refracting off the metal cutters. Ignoring the smaller fish that swum tantalizingly close to his weapon, Haymitch waited for one of the larger trout to get brave and check out his shiny little friend. Just as I almost ran out of breath a rather large fish became courageous.

SNAP!

The cutters severed the fish's spine behind its head which disabled any chance it had at swimming away from Haymitch's slow hands. Other fish darted away from the loud noise but only just out of reach once more.

Our heads broke the surface and Haymitch tossed the still living but paralyzed fish to me, "Kill it."

Without a thought I hit the trout over the head as hard as I could while it dangled by its tail from my hand. My leather jacket— which I had placed in one of the bushes— is where I put the easily two foot long fish.

"Let's get nine smaller ones; that should be enough for your family for a few days." I told Haymitch barely keeping my voice level.

The water was so much worse without the jacket.

_Snap._

_Whack._

_Snap._

_Whack._

_Snap, whack, snap, whack, snap, whack._

All the heat in my body was being sapped away by the cold water. Haymitch didn't seem effected by it at all so I kept any complaints to myself. Once the ninth fish was in my jacket I removed it from the bush. Stumbling my way through the foliage and murk to shore was a lot harder than I remembered the trip in had been. On the shore I looked up and caught a glimpse of the sun through the trees. It was about two o'clock if my calculation was correct.

"Are you okay?" Haymitch asked me.

Suddenly I realized my whole body was shivering violently.

Through chattering teeth I muttered, "M-m f-f-fin-ne."

"Your lips are blue."

I stuttered through another protest that I was perfectly alright.

"If you're sure." Haymitch gave me a wary glance.

"Y-yes-s-s-s."

Walking back up the hill along the game trail that had led us to our gold mine, the wind began to pick up.

"Th-that-t-t's c-c-cold-d." the complaint slipped without my warrant.

"Maybe we should take a break." Haymitch offered.

He wasn't shaking or complaining so I decided I was just being a sissy girl and shook my head in the negative.

"Titania it's okay we can stop."

I forced one word to come out without stuttering, "No."

Walking around Haymitch I almost tripped but righted myself before he could help. The further up we climbed trail the stronger the wind got and the colder I felt. My vision was getting blurry and I tried to blink it away but it only got worse. Not seeing a root through the blur landed me flat on my face. I tried to push myself up but my arms just wouldn't work.

"Titania? Are you okay?"

Angry that I was being such a wimp I rolled onto my back and eventually sat up. All of the fish had somehow stayed in my jacket which Haymitch picked up.

"I'm kind of tired, why don't we rest for a bit?" Haymitch's shiver looked forced but I decided that I might as well join him where he now sat on a nearby log.

Nodding jerkily I stumbled over to him and lay down on top of the mossy surface. I placed my head in his soaking wet lap and closed my eyes. After a few minutes the soft noises of the woods faded into a menacing nothingness.

I couldn't wake up.

* * *

**Let me know if I did in fact give you Action, Suspense and DRAMA.**

**Just click [Review This Chapter] and submit a comment.**

**Easy as pie.**


	9. Chapter 8 Tearful and Afraid

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday- I remembered I had to give a speech today.**

**A speech I hadn't written yet.**

**I hope you're not too angry with me. I kind of left you with that cliffhanger longer than expected.**

* * *

Bits of color flickered across a blackness that I couldn't pull out of. I was just too tired to put up a fight. Sleep just sounded way too good for me to worry about much of anything else. Against my will the colors slowly melded into shapes. Then the fuzzy shapes received shadows and highlights. Lastly, they focused from the blurs they were, into the crisp and recognizable things that made up the shop back home.

Confused and slightly afraid, I stood and walked around the empty store letting my hands trail over the familiar fabrics. The textures of all this cloth comforted me. They always had since I was a baby.

My fingers brushed over an almost khaki tan leather jacket and my dream changed.

Water.

A lake of it sprawled ahead of me from where I sat on the sunset lit grassy shore. Some guy stood knee deep in the surprisingly clear water as they looked out across the lake watching for something. The strange thing was that this older kid had his shirt off and was dressed in nothing but spotless pure white cargo shorts. In a trancelike state I stood and approached this stranger. The water was strangely warm against my bare feet and shins. When I was a few feet away from the stranger he began to hum a sad sounding song and I stopped to listen to the beautiful tenor of his voice.

After a few moments he quit and whispered to me, "You can save me, Titania."

Stunned to silence that he knew my name I let several moments slip by between us.

"It's not too late you know."

"What do you mean?" I finally was able to ask.

"You are the only one who can save me. Let me show you." The stranger ran and dived headlong into the water.

I ran after him but tripped and face planted; my whole body went under.

The world was dark again.

A swaying motion dragged me from the black world and I could feel my body leaned up against something warm. A smell that was better than denim brought me out of my strange stupor completely. The first thing I recognized through my half open eyes was my two feet with one very familiar foot from someone else on each side.

"Titania," Haymitch was rocking me back and forth, voice quivering with sobs and fear, "please don't die. I don't know what I would do if you did. You're my best friend."

"I thought I was your sister." I croaked.

Crying harder, now with relief, Haymitch could barely speak, "Don't ever do that to me again!"

"The fish." I tried to sit up but he didn't let go.

"Their fine." Haymitch insisted too enthusiastically.

Extracting myself from my friend's rib cracking embrace I sat up. The creak of leather brought my attention to Haymitch's jacket slipping from around my shoulders. When I looked back at him our faces were just a couple inches apart. Crimson spread across our cheeks simultaneously.

Feeling awkward I leaned back and stood, "We should go."

"Yeah." Haymitch agreed after a moment, and handed me a folded damp piece of cloth, "You may want that first."

Confused I unfolded it and then blushed a deep angry red. It was_ my shirt._ A quick glance down at myself confirmed that I was indeed missing a top. And bottom. It took me a moment to get over the fact that I was standing in the forest wearing just my underwear. Then I realized Haymitch must have been the one to strip them off of me. Dragging on my partly wet shirt as quick as possible I looked around for my pants. Once I had those on I whirled back around to look Haymitch dead in the eyes.

"If you ever take my clothes off again—,"

He interrupted, "What if that is the only thing that could save your life?"

"Fine." I spat venomously, "If you ever take my clothes off again _without my permission_, I will kick you so hard between your legs that people will have to start calling you Ms. Abernathy!"

Haymitch made a pained noise before covering it up with a cough, "Got it."

"Let's go." I growled and left him to take care of the fish.

At the log I climbed up first. Everything in me buzzed with a strange numbness. When I reached the top I took my jacket full of trout from Haymitch, placed it on top of the log, and then slid down the other side. Soon Haymitch was on top of the log. He handed me the fish once more so that he could climb down unburdened. Once his feet were on the ground I handed him the jacket and took off down the trail as fast as my legs could walk.

"Wait up!" Haymitch huffed from behind me.

That was the last thing I wanted to do at the moment. The only thing I wanted right then was to get as far from that wretched pond as possible. My stride lengthened and the brush around me became natural weapons as they scratched and whipped my arms and face. The trail flew beneath me as my long strides ate the distance between me and District Twelve. Tears leaked down my cheeks as I burst into the meadow. Yanking myself through the hole in the fence I took off through the Seam. Sobs choked me as I burst through the shop doors.

A couple people looking at the clothing mother so expertly made gave me worried glances.

"Titania? What on earth happened to you?" Mother kept her voice calm but I could see the panic in her blue eyes.

Taking the stairs two at a time I ignored Mother and went to my room. Closing the door carefully I leaned my back against it and let my embarrassed and frightened tears go. A lot happened to me in a day.

I got into a fight with one of my only true friends. I found a brilliant source of food. I almost died of hypothermia. And I woke up from almost dying to find myself stripped practically naked. By the time I pulled myself out of the overwhelming torrent of terror, surprise, and anger the sun had started to set behind the horizon.

Soft knocks vibrated the door behind me and Rubus' little voice penetrated through the solid oak, "Titania? Can I come in?"

Turning my head towards the door I started to tell him to go away; but then I felt ashamed that I couldn't stop being a baby long enough to take care of my brother, "Sure, buddy."

Standing away from the door I opened it to see Rubus had some salted raw potato slices on a plate for me to eat. Which probably meant I had missed dinner— I could always count on Rubus to make sure I ate when I was sick or didn't feel up to it— he just loved food too much. Of course that meant he wanted everyone else to enjoy food too.

"Thank you." I murmured softly as Rubus strode into my room and sat down by my bed.

Rubus patted the floor to indicate where I was to sit, "You look sad."

"I _am_ sad." There was no point trying to get around the fact that almost dying makes you kind of depressed.

Once I had sat down next to him, Rubus put the plate on my lap, and then wrapped his small arms around my shoulders, "Why do you hang out with Haymitch if he makes you sad?"

"Haymitch doesn't make me sad, Rubus, he makes me angry." I explained.

"He makes you so angry you cry?"

I shook my head, "No; I'm crying because something bad happened today."

Rubus nestled his head into the crook of my neck, "Because of Haymitch."

Laughing I rested my head on his, "You don't like Haymitch very much do you?"

"When you spend time with him he either makes you really happy or he makes you really angry."

I giggled and looked into his innocent blue eyes, "I have a secret; do you want to hear it?"

Rubus nodded eagerly.

"I kind of like it sometimes when Haymitch makes me angry."

"That's weird."

That was Rubus for you: adorable, food obsessed, and bluntly honest.

Eating the potato slices made me feel a bit better. All the while Rubus and I sat and just talked. Sure it wasn't the most intelligent conversation— I was talking to a seven year old after all— but it was nice to just do nothing but talk. Too soon it was dark in my room.

Sending Rubus off to his own bed was as easy getting a pale of milk from a male goat sometimes. Impossible. Tonight was one of those times. We curled up on my worn mattress together and soon my little brother had drifted off to sleep. Probably dreaming of climbing a mountain made of chocolate bakery cake or playing the piano on beef ribs; briefly I wondered why I never had dreams like that. Then again food wasn't my life. I worked really hard, faced my fear of Outside, and risked extra entries into the Hunger Games for food, but that was for my family. What was most important to me?

_Well duh, dummy,_ I thought, _you've already answered yourself: family._

Father, Mother, Boreas, Poplin, and little Rubus were what mattered most.

And the Abernathy's.

Tomorrow was another day of fishing and this time I was going to bring a bag for the fish. I wasn't going to give Haymitch a reason to 'save my life'. I was the strongest girl he knew after all and didn't need to be treated like a damsel in distress.

Boys were so _weird_ sometimes.

* * *

**Caeli Quaedem: No problem! Glad to have you back! Just so you know there will be some mild Haysilee because when I read the books I thought of them that way too, but when I thought up this story it just made sense that it be with Haymitch and Titania as a couple eventually.**

**I NEED YOUR GUYS HELP!**

**For Haymitch and Titania's couple name I can't decide between Titch and Haynia.**

**Both are so catchy!**

**So I'm leaving it up to you: whichever couple name gets the most votes wins!**


	10. Chapter 9 Jack Everdeen

**Ugh, my life is so off kilter at the moment.** **I'm sorry it's getting in the way of my updating.** **Here's another chapter with a previously mentioned but never voiced stranger!**

* * *

The next day Outside wasn't so bad. In fact, it was pretty fun. The fresh breeze ruffling my curly blonde ponytail became less alien. The winding game trails were more familiar to my feet now. Even the log didn't seem like such a big deal. When it came to the brush pond however, I knew that a mental scar was burned into the back of my mind. This place would always be "where I almost died that one time" to me. Nothing was going to change that.

Going there was painful at first. The water burned my skin in deathly cold to remind me of how close I had come to being its first human victim. There was too much deja vu walking up the hill for me to look at Haymitch until we were back in the Seam.

Slowly it grew easier to force myself into the pond water and to meet my friend's worried and curious gaze as days began to blur together. Two weeks passed before I realized how natural leaving District Twelve was beginning to feel. Thoughts of leaving and never coming back began to tickle my fancy. Wouldn't it be nice if I could run away and never look back? Practicality got in the way however. All I knew how to do was to fish with a pair of sharpened pliers and how to run really fast. That was going to get me maybe a day's worth of travel Outside before the Capitol caught me. Then executed me.

Haymitch waved a hand in front of my eyes to get my attention, "Hello? Earth to Titania, your focus in needed."

Smiling I shoved him, "Whatever— you're better at this than me."

"Better than you?" Haymitch leaned towards me and cupped his ear, "I don't think I heard you right, can you repeat that?"

Rolling my eyes to the horizon and back I put my hands on my hips, "Shut up and walk."

Today was just like every day had been for the past couple of weeks. It was almost uncanny how the time slipped through my fingers and into such an easy routine. Tomorrow we would do the same thing, and the next day, the day after that, and forever maybe.

As we walked on down a new trail, the only deviation in our schedule, I decided to ask, "Haymitch, are you happy out here with me?"

He hesitated slightly, "Of course."

"Don't be too excited now." I muttered.

Haymitch must have heard me because he turned around and got uncomfortably close to me, "Titania, there is no one I would rather be out here with than you."

"Not Sawyer?"

Haymitch rolled his eyes, placed his hands on his hips, and spoke in a high pitched voice, "Shut up and walk."

I punched his shoulder as I passed him by.

We continued to walk on until we found a game trail that was obviously for smaller animals that connected with the path we were on. Pulling out a bit cloth rope I handed it to Haymitch who began to show me how to set up a trap he had learned. Not that he would tell me who taught him the snare. Some stupid excuse about an Upper-District girl being around his source wasn't the best idea.

Once the first snare was set we split the number of cloth ropes I had brought to set them up in a wider area. The first trap was a nightmare. My hands wouldn't set up the stick base for the snare correctly. Soon my legs were falling asleep and I had nothing to show for it.

_Work stupid thing,_ I begged it mentally, _work!_

Miraculously I finally got the base to sit correctly next to the trail in that moment. Setting up the rope on it was no problem at all. I was the daughter of a seamstress and a cloth broker— if I didn't know how to work a piece of cloth after fourteen years I was the most miserable excuse for a human being in existence.

The next couple of traps weren't so hard now that I had gotten it down. Sure my knees were starting to hurt from being on them so long but I decided to ignore it. No complaints. As I looked for a good place to set up my last snare I saw a little trail up near the base of a tree that was at the crest of a steep but short hill. It was perfect. Practically running to it I got yanked halfway upside-down by my ankle before there was an audible _snap_ and I landed flat on my back.

"Ow." I groaned knowing that I'd feel this even worse tomorrow.

Slowly sitting up I looked at the ankle that had been yanked on. A wire was wrapped around my boot and the broken end laid about six feet from me. Not just wrapped— I found out when I tried to disentangle it from me— the wire had actually cut into my leather boot a bit. Good thing it didn't catch my skin.

A vaguely familiar chuckle startled me, "Thank heavens for ankle boots, huh?"

Turning towards the voice I caught sight of Jack Everdeen, "Yeah."

"You mind if I get that back?"

"Not at all."

Jack watched me struggle to get the wire off my boot for a minute before he came over and gently pushed my hands out of the way. In no time I was free and my savior was assessing the damage to his wire.

"What are you doing out here?" Jack asked me nonchalantly as he continued surveying.

"I'm setting up snares."

A dangerous flash of Jack's grey eyes told me I had said just what would get me into trouble, but he kept his strange cool, "Oh, really?"

Nodding was all I could trust myself with.

"What is a nice Upper-District girl like you doing way out here by yourself?"

Now it was my turn to give him a dangerous look; I stood and set my storming blue eyes on his icy greys, "I'm not that nice."

We stood like that sizing each other up for a minute. Jack Everdeen was at least six foot and had large muscles for a seventeen year old. He looked agile even though he was just standing there looking me over for himself. I stood as much chance of fighting him off as a rabbit did against a fox. I was fast, agile, lithe, and not that bad off in the strength department. Jack seemed to be all of that in a larger package.

"Why don't you go home before you get hurt." It wasn't an offer. He was making it clear that if I didn't leave I wouldn't ever get the chance. To Jack I was too much of a liability— he saw me as a blabbermouth shop girl— and a loose end he would have to get rid of.

"Your advice is too late, but thanks for the warning." My mind was set: no way was I going to tuck my theoretical tail between my legs and run for home.

Before either of us could move a voice caught our attention.

"Titania, where are you?"

Haymitch.

Jack called to him, "Haymitch come get your… friend."

"Collar your dog while you're at it." I added, my eyes never leaving Jack.

It took a couple drawn out and tense seconds for Haymitch to find us.

He looked between the broken wire, our tense stances, and my dirty back for a moment before he turned to Jack, "I'm sorry that she ruined your trap Jack."

"If I would have known your 'best friend' was an Upper-District I never would have helped you." Jack growled.

The urge to kick his teeth in boiled in my lungs.

"That's why I didn't tell you Jack." Haymitch rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Titania isn't like other Upper-Districts; she is special."

"'Twelve's Crowning Jewel' yeah I know who she wants to be."

"She _doesn't_ want to be." I snapped at Jack, "You really ought to get more than gossip to base the truth off of. We Upper-Districts do that by eleven, so it's about time you learned that trick, Fido."

The silence turned into static hatred.

Then Jack broke out laughing, "You're right; she has way more backbone than the others."

"Bye Jack. I'll make up for that trap later." Haymitch grabbed my shoulders, "Come on."

"I'll pay him myself." I gave a loaded look to Jack before I let Haymitch drag me off.

By the time we reached the fence I realized I had my last snare rope clutched in my hands still and shoved it into my pocket. Today had started out to be so wonderfully it was ruined.

"If you had told me your 'source' was so unpleasant—," I started to gripe to Haymitch.

He just looked at me out the corner of his eyes and laughed, "Jack isn't usually that bad. He was just trying to scare you off."

"Haymitch, Jack wasn't just trying to scare me off. The way he was holding himself, the look in his eyes… Jack was going to try to kill me."

My best friend turned, placed his hands on my shoulders, and looked into my eyes, "Titania. There is no way Jack would have actually killed you. The Capitol could find you out there eventually and there is no telling how, but they would have evidence that Jack killed you and he knows that would be the end of him and his family. Jack was just making you think he'd kill you so that you would run off."

"But I didn't."

Haymitch nodded, "He respects you for that. Sure he won't trust you or even like you probably, but he respects your guts."

"Great, now I just have to get past his crazy mood swings and he has to get over my appearance for us to be 'friends'."

"Tomorrow will be different." Haymitch promised.

Secretly I hoped he was right.

* * *

**From now on Haymitch and Titania's couple name will be...**

**Drum roll please...**

**Haynia!**

**Geez, that is so much easier than writing "Haymitch and Titania" in the Author's notes all the time.**


	11. Chapter 10 Scratchless

**I would say sorry, but a person **_**can**_** say sorry too often, so I'm sorry but I won't.**

**First real fight scene in this chapter! Let me know how I do!**

* * *

My first impression of Jack wasn't great. He seemed so rude and aloof as he tried to scare me off. Not that I blamed him for not trusting me— I wouldn't want to turn my back on Jack myself if I was paid to. And I still haven't in the eight days I have known him.

Every day now Haymitch and I see Jack out in the woods— gathering plants or hunting with his bow and arrows— and Haymitch just has to stop and talk to Jack for what feels like an eternity. The whole time they talk I watch Jack with my back against a tree. I watch Jack and he watches me. Not directly of course, just with his peripherals, but I know Jack is still keeping an eye on me at all times.

Today is no different. Haymitch spots Jack examining some animal tracks and decides to ask a couple of questions about a new snare Jack had taught him how to use the other day. To me there was no question about how to use it. A big log is situated so that it can easily be nudged off of a stand— a smaller log or a rock— and when it falls it kills whatever bumped it. Yet I know that Haymitch has good questions for everything no matter how simple.

Before Haymitch could call out, I nudged him, "Hey, could I have the cutters?"

His forehead furrowed but he handed them over, "Sure, what for?"

"You have Jack; that is all the weapon you need." I rolled my eyes.

Knowing my best friend was about to defend his teacher I just turned my back and left. My instinct told me to turn and keep both eyes on Jack but I just kept walking. Today I wasn't going to be ignored by Haymitch just so he could talk to his stupid muscle-headed hunter.

My anger over being ignored was surprising. Three weeks ago I wouldn't have cared if Haymitch wanted to talk to someone else. Not that Haymitch had many friends besides myself, his deep running sarcasm turned most people away, but the few that stayed were long lasting relationships. Like ours.

Our _friendship_ that is.

Looking around I realized that my feet had carried me farther than I had intended to wonder. A trail I had never seen before was spread out before and behind me.

"What a great day to get lost." I muttered to myself.

The sun was in the center of the sky marking noon. There was plenty of time for me to find the way back before the sun set. Surely I hadn't walked all that far off the regular paths Haymitch and I take. Turning around I followed the path until I came to an unfamiliar fork in the trail. Which way?

The two paths and the one I was on met in the middle at perfect angles as though the universe was telling me that no matter what I chose it'd be wrong. I went left because I had this gut feeling that the right path wasn't the best way to go. Walking along the rocky trail I started to get a bad feeling about my decision. Surely I would have noticed such big rocks if I'd traveled down this path Setting my jaw I kept going because I knew that my mind could just be playing tricks on me. My gut said left so that was where I was headed.

Then peach fuzz on the back of my neck prickled. The second time I ever traveled into the Seam was the first time I ever felt that particular sensation. Several days after getting lost and being escorted home by Haymitch I dared to travel back into the poor district. I went down to the fence and felt the tingle along my neck and the base of my skull. Turning around I caught Haymitch leaning against a house not too far behind. Quickly, I learned what the hairs standing up on the back of my neck meant.

I was being watched.

Whipping around on the trail I looked for what was making my neck prickle. Not seeing anything I nervously laughed it off. My mind was surely pulling tricks on me. Deciding to continue on, my stomach rolled with nervous fear. The sensation only became stronger and I turned around once more; still nothing visible. Trusting my gut I pulled out the cutters and continued to walk. Whatever was following me didn't want to be seen but was definitely not giving up the chase.

Jack had told Haymitch and me to be careful of carnivorous animals such as wolves, cougars, and even bears because they wouldn't hesitate to give us a Hunger Games worthy end. So we would basically end up a bloody half-smear on the forest floor with our arms and legs ripped from the main part of our bodies to be eaten later. And the Capitol wonders why District Twelve doesn't like the Hunger Games.

Twigs snapped behind me and a growl pricked my caught my undivided attention. The source of the growl was close enough that I could feel the vibration from its throat through the air. With the utmost care I faced my stalker. A big wolf stood braced to charge not twenty feet from me.

Okay, just like with the monstrosity of a log, huge doesn't cover it that well. From what Jack tells me the wolves in these woods usually reach about three feet tall which by all standards is big for a canine. But this one in particular was almost as tall at the shoulder as I was at the top of my head.

_Five feet four inches,_ I reminded myself.

Glancing down at the two inch cutter blades I wolf's growl revealed four nearly three inch long fangs and a long dark pink tongue surrounded by its matted grey and black fur.

An idea struck me and I began to loosen the bolt that held the cutters together. Shifting its weight on paws the size of my head, the wolf crouched to strike. The bolt was almost out. Letting out a sound more akin to the roar of an oncoming flood than a wolf snarl, the beast jumped for me.

Rolling out of the way and onto my feet I finally pried the bolt from where it held the separate cutter blades together. Now I had two very sharp weapons instead of one cumbersome and difficult to use instrument. Not that this leveled the playing field any. All it did was make hurting the wolf easier. The monster turned his bloodthirsty almost luminescent yellow eyes to me and charged at me head on.

Knees shaking I rolled out of the way again. This time the wolf expected it and caught my pant leg in its strangely white teeth. Then it opened its gaping maw to get a chunk of my soft lower leg. I slashed the wolf's face with both cutters and scrambled back. The wolf's howl of pain shook my bones. Blood began to soak its thick grey snout. Vomit threatened to choke me as I watched the crimson liquid drip from the beast's hate filled face. Holding my stomach with one hand and the rubbery handle of the cutter blade in my hand I cocked my arm to throw.

Once more wolf the charged through the trees. My forearm and wrist flicked the cutter blade through the air. The blade found its mark in the beast's throat but only enraged the wolf into pouncing me. My scream ripped up from the terror at the center of my being and straight into the air where it hung menacingly for several moments.

The world was black after that.

"Titania?"

The voice snapped me out of my stupor and I realized I was sitting next to a tree, with my arms around my knees, rocking back and forth. Looking up I saw Haymitch kneeling next to me. Jack stood a short distance away. He stood with his back to me looking at the carcass of the giant wolf.

"Titania, are you okay?"

When I tried to move from my position the leather jacket I wore felt almost as if it had been glued together at the wrinkles in the arms and shoulders. Looking down at myself I gasped and jumped to my feet in surprise. I was coated in dried blood from head to foot. Turning in a circle I tried to see just how much of me had been soaked. A sliver of regular dark leather on my back caught my eye and I tried my best to get a better look.

"Stop before you hurt yourself." Haymitch grabbed my shoulders and made me sit again, "_Are_ you hurt?"

"No." The blood around my mouth cracked.

Haymitch kept his eyes on mine, so I tried to do the same for him, "What happened to you?"

"Nothing." Jack said in a shocked whisper still looking at the wolf with his back to us, "From what I can tell, all the damage happened to this guy."

Calmly the boys got the whole story out of me. If anything, Jack was completely surprised that I came out of a battle with such a large and athletic killer unscathed. Not once did he turn around and I wondered what brought on this sudden trust as I recounted the story of how I took the life of an animal he himself would have struggled with. Should our roles have ever been reversed I would have trusted Jack even less after such a tale.

"You threw it?" Jack asked when I finished.

I blinked, "The cutter blade? Yeah, I did."

Jack's shoulders began shaking and I realized he was laughing.

"What?"

His head shook, "You are a regular Career after all."

For the first time that kind of comment didn't bother me. My best friend wrapped an arm around my shoulders— probably to make sure I didn't suddenly go weak at the knees— and helped me stand. A simple hand would have sufficed. That was just Haymitch. Ever since we met he had treated me like I was fragile but not to the point that it made me feel like a complete embarrassment.

A response popped out of my mouth before I could stop it, "Maybe I ought to be."

Haymitch gave me a horrified look.

Jack laughed so loud that it bounced around in the trees.

"Skinny little thing like you a _Career_?" Jack chuckled as he turned around, "I can actually see that— throwing knives and running so fast that not even the _wolves_ can catch you."

"You wouldn't make it as a Career." I feigned naivety, "You are big and fast and deadly— oh wait a minute… never mind."

Jack and I both broke out into senseless laughter.

Soon Haymitch made the excuse that it was getting late and I needed to get home or he wouldn't get to see tomorrow because my Mother would kill him in his sleep. Strangely I was enjoying Jack's company and didn't want to leave, but realized that it was indeed late and that Mother would kill me before she even thought about going after Haymitch. Then she would find out Jack was involved and kill him too; a triple homicide.

Following closely behind Haymitch I purposely turned my back to Jack to reflect the small amount of trust he had placed in me. Once in District Twelve I felt more vulnerable and in danger than I had out in the woods. For crying out loud I was walking around the Seam coated in blood and expected there to be no odd questions or speculation? Haymitch and I saw people sitting on their porches return our gaze before quickly going inside, shuting the door, and drawing the blinds shut.

"Haymitch, how bad do I look?"

My best friend glanced at me and gave me a sad smile, "You look like you murdered a village and bathed in their blood."

"Really?"

"No." Haymitch laughed, his fake sad smile being replaced with his usual sarcastic one.

"Thanks." I rolled my eyes.

* * *

**Wow Haymitch. Way to help a girl out.**


	12. Chapter 11 Either Or

**Here's to working on the next chapter until midnight!**

**Woohoo!**

**Enjoy the labor.**

* * *

You know the look a mother has on her face when her child is late getting home? Well multiply that worry by ten, add a dash of surprise, a pinch of fury, and a mountain of horror to get what was on my Mother's face when I walked through the door.

When she first saw me coated in blood— thank goodness there was no one in the store at the moment but her— she stood there just looking at me like that with her mouth hanging open in a terrified and gaping 'O'. Haymitch was still by my side and as soon as Mother could speak she was ready to strangle him.

"Mrs. Fellcrest let me explain!" my best friend begged as he backed away from her with his hands up in surrender.

Mother advanced towards him, "I knew you were bad for Titania the moment you helped her home two years ago!"

I protested, "Mother!"

"No!" she practically screamed furiously, "I have had enough of you coming home hurt, bleeding, and covered in mud! Now you're caked in something else's blood head to toe!"

Boreas came down the stairs to investigate what was causing such a fuss and caught sight of me. The color in his face drained until he was just as pale as I had been the day I almost died of hypothermia at the pond. Gagging, my brother ran back upstairs before I could say anything.

"Get out!" Mother continued on hysterically as Haymitch backed up against the door, "Don't you ever come back here!"

An emotion I had only ever felt for the Capitol bubbled up in my chest: hate.

Not hate for my Mother as a person, but hate for what she was saying and how she was acting. I understood that I looked unacceptable and she was scared for my safety but how could she tell Haymitch not to come back when he wasn't even part of what happened? When Mother didn't even know what had gone on?

"Stay." I challenged icily.

Shock hung tangibly in the air as my best friend and my Mother stared at me.

"Haymitch has nothing to do with _this_." The chill in my voice seemed to have frozen everything in the room, "You cannot punish him for something he had _no control over_."

Every word I said pinned Mother to where she stood.

"I got into a fight with a big animal and won— stop being angry at Haymitch because he wasn't even there— just be happy I'm _alive!_"

Too shocked to speak for a moment Mother finally found her voice, "You have no right to talk to me that way Titania! If Haymitch wants to drag you Outside then he can deal with the consequences of what state you are in when you come home!"

"_I_ should deal with those consequences!" I shouted back.

"You _both_ will!"

Father came down the stairs and took in the scene with a hard set face.

"It's _not his fault!_" I screeched.

"I wasn't even there." Haymitch admitted from his place near the door.

"Young man, I would recommend that you go home." Father advised lacking his usual kindness.

So my best friend slipped out of the shop door and I was afraid that it may be the last time.

"Go get cleaned up and we will talk about this… situation later." Father ordered.

Mother and I both began to protest.

"We will talk later." Father stared us down, "Now go clean up before you make another one of your brothers throw up, Titania."

Tiptoeing upstairs I made sure no one would see me before I slipped into the bathroom. It was really just a person sized metal tub, a toilet, a mirror, and a basin to wash our hands and faces in. Not that much in all respects but it was more than some people had. Someone had a bath ready for me thankfully, so I wouldn't have to try and prepare one without being seen.

The mirror hanging over the basin caught my attention. My sun tanned skin had a thick sticky brown coating wherever it was exposed. The blood on my face was cracked and flaking. The light brown jeans I was wearing would be stained the sickly dark color forever. The blood had been sitting in the fibers for too long and no matter how many times I washed it that stuff would never come back out.

My hair was pulled into a ponytail except for a few strands at my temples that had come loose. Taking one golden lock from each side I held them behind my head to signify a crown and looked in the mirror. This is what most citizens of District Twelve wanted to see me as. Coming out victorious no matter the cost to me, soaked with the blood of my victims, and wearing the golden crown.

Letting go of the morbid image I stripped off my ruined clothes, got into the soapy lukewarm bathwater, and began to scrub my skin to get rid of the tight sticky blood. At first my efforts were fruitless. The blood was too dry to scrub straight off my hands and face. After I had soaked for a bit however, the stiff bathing brush took it clean off. Drying and dressing myself actually hurt from how raw my skin was.

Dinner was a rather quiet affair. Rubus and Poplin were strangely silent despite them not seeing my 'new look'. Short haired Boreas refused to meet my eyes by keeping them down and on his food. Neither Mother nor Father talked during the entire meal.

The dishes were cleaned and put away before my Father finally decided it was time to talk, "Boys, your Mother and I need to have a little discussion with your sister— why don't you go play?"

Rubus clung to my leg for a minute before Poplin was able to coax him away with the promise of his favorite game. The boys would pretend to be soldiers fighting against the Capitol to take back Panem for the people. Very little speech was required so no one could have known what they were really pretending to fight unless the game was explained. The shop door closed downstairs and my parents gave me the you-are-so-in-trouble look that never ceased to make me uncomfortable.

"Your Father and I talked while you cleaned up." Mother started hesitantly.

I arched an eyebrow, "Well?"

"We were able to come up with a suitable agreement for us and you." Father frowned as though he wasn't particularly happy with whatever they had decided.

Sucking in a quiet breath I waited.

"Either you stop going Outside," Father began.

"Or you stop being friends with Haymitch." Mother finished.

The breath in my lungs came out in a _whoosh_ as if someone had punched me in the gut.

"We need your decision by morning sweetheart." The words seemed to come from across a giant void.

Walking to my room I felt stiff and disconnected like I had been replaced by an expert robot replica of myself and could see everything it saw but could feel nothing. My door closed with a soft click because of actions that weren't really my own. A person sitting comfortably in a cushioned chair hundreds of miles away was in control of my stiff muscles and breaking heart.

How could I pick between my biological family and the family who'd wriggled into my heart? Either I pretended like Haymitch and I weren't practically brother and sister or I stopped taking care of my actual family.

The night wore on as I labored over what I should do. Sleep evaded me until the early hours of the morning and even then it was fitful and more exhausting than staying awake would have been. Lying on my back I stared at my ceiling.

What did giving up taking care of my family mean? We would be a lot thinner, but we could survive without the extra food I brought home from the woods. The image of fragile little Rubus as thin and malnourished as some of the Seam boys pushed its way into the forefront of my mind. Instantly I wrestled it away into the darkest recess of my head where it would never make its way out again.

Father would probably start trading more cloth at the Hob— District Twelve's black market— for basic necessities such as soap or fruit. Mother would most definitely open the store earlier and close later to hopefully attract more customers in an attempt to keep Father _out _of the Hob.

Two words: _thinly spread._

What did not being Haymitch's friend mean? Surely he could pick up my slack easily and take care of his mother and Sawyer. However it also meant that I would no longer be able to see my best and truest friend. No more sarcastic jokes that he thinks get on my nerves but really don't. No more debonair smiles that I secretly adored. No more grey eyed worrisome glances to make sure I'm not falling apart.

Two words: _life sucks._

Unless…

I suddenly knew what I had to do. Restful sleep finally settled on me now that my mind had been made up.

Gentle streams of white light met my eyelids in the morning and I dragged myself from bed. My parents were already in the kitchen feeding the boys and waiting for me to tell them what I had decided. Once I had eaten a slice of toast with some salmonberries Jack had helped us find on top, I looked my parents in the faces making sure to throw a little extra pain into my eyes.

"I will stop being friends with Haymitch."

* * *

**In the epic words of Maxwell Smart, "Well that was a sucker punch to the gonads."**


	13. Chapter 12 Matchmaker

**So here is the interval chapter.**

* * *

"So you'll be staying Inside then?" Mother asked in an all too happy tone.

My next word crushed her happiness flat, "No."

While Mother gapped at me Father gave me a subtle thumbs-up. The look in his eyes were all too knowing of why I had made that decision and what I was going to do from here. Even if it was technically breaking the rules.

Trying hard not to laugh, I continued, "You said it was either staying away from the Outside or stop being friends with Haymitch. I chose to stop being friends with Haymitch so that I could go Outside."

Mother began to desperately blabber about how Haymitch was the 'only reason' I had been going out there and it didn't make sense for me to keep going. Pulling Mother into a comforting hug, Father smiled at me and mouthed two words:

_Good thinking._

"So I'm off." I returned my Father's smile and stood.

Mother wasn't giving up so easily, she pulled out of Father's embrace, "What? You're being nonsensical!"

"Darling, let the girl go— we gave her a choice and she picked— she likes to go Outside."

Just as I was closing my door I heard Mother say one last thing in protest.

"She likes to be around that good for nothing Seam boy!"

Shutting the door quickly I leaned against it for a second trying to contain my hurt. My best friend was many things— rude, arrogant, and occasionally charming to name a few— but he was most certainly not good for nothing. Haymitch was the hardest working thirteen year old in all of District Twelve. Considering that group included the Butcher's daughter and the Fish Broker's son that was a pretty impressive feat.

Hurrying to leave the shop before Mother could come up with a convincing argument to make me stay anyways, I threw on some random clothes and my black boots. Rushing downstairs I pulled my leather jacket on as I barreled through the door and into the street. From there it was fairly easy to get out of earshot of a last minute shout Mother might try from the shop door.

Dashing around a corner I quite literally ran into someone I never would have expected to see in the Upper-District. Nearly falling over they caught my arms in a rough handed grip.

"Jack…?"I gasped breathlessly.

Helping me correct my balance Jack gave me a glare, "Watch where you're going."

"Sorry."

"Haymitch asked me to stop by your house and see if your mother actually killed you." A favor that from Jack's tone was done grudgingly.

"I'm fine." I laughed.

"Go pay him a visit will you? Before he pees himself in anticipation." Jack instructed and moved past me in the direction I had just come from.

"Where are you going?"

"I told him I'd stop pass by your house on my way to the Bakery." Jack sighed as he continued down the street towards the warmest building in District Twelve.

Without saying goodbye Jack and I parted ways. We made each other laugh yesterday but I wasn't ready to be his friend yet and it was obvious that he wasn't ready to be mine. Five minutes of running later I skidded to a halt in front of my best friend's house. Gathering some pebbles I tossed them at the windows to get Haymitch's attention. Before yesterday I would have just walked in but I had made my choice. And Fellcrest's don't go back on their word.

Turning I waited until I heard the door open and then began the trip to the fence with Haymitch distantly in tow. No part of my deal was being violated right now. In my mind I was walking and my 'former' friend just so happened to be walking in the same direction. Nothing could be proved different. Slipping through the hole in the fence I ran through the meadow until I reached the cover of the trees where I waited patiently. Time slipped by sluggishly until Haymitch found me next to the trail.

"What happened?"

Throwing my arms around Haymitch's shoulders I laughed, "A whole lot of yelling and arguing until they gave me this stupid ultimatum."

He pushed me back so he could look me in the eyes, "Tell me."

"They told me I had to either stop going out here or stop being friends with you." I explained.

"You decided to stop being friends didn't me?" the look in Haymitch's eyes told me he felt like he'd been stabbed in the back.

"We can still be hunting partners— there was nothing about that. We can still come out here where no one can tell us who to be." I tried to get him to understand what I was thinking.

"You never break your word Titania."

I nodded, "This isn't breaking anything; not really."

Haymitch backed away, "It is and you know it."

"But—,"

"No." Haymitch snapped angrily, "You made your choice and you are going to deal with the repercussions."

"You're like my brother! You can't mean that!" I blanched at his reaction.

"I am nothing to you Titania!" My best friend howled.

Blank burning surprise filled me, the same as if Haymitch had slapped me across the face.

"You are nothing to me." He snarled and headed back to the District.

"Haymitch you don't mean that." Hurt choked me making the words difficult.

He kept walking.

"Haymitch?" Water began to stream down my cheeks.

Not even a backward glance.

"Haymitch Abernathy if you go I won't ever forgive you!" I promised through my angry tears.

"Don't go back on it." Haymitch muttered as he disappeared through the brush.

I chased after him and jumped on his back. Yelping in surprise Haymitch tripped and fell into the summer dandelions in the meadow. Winding up, I punched Haymitch in the face with as much strength as I could muster.

"I won't." I promised.

Groaning my former best friend cradled his broken nose and I got off of him. Not looking back I slipped through the fence once more and into the District that would never truly be home. The closest to home I had ever achieved was out in the woods away from the Capitol's crushing grip with the boy I had called my brother. Now I would have to settle for the strangled attempt at home that we were allowed to have inside the fence.

The rest of the day was fairly uneventful. Mother doctored my bruised knuckles and had me go buy a loaf of bread from the Bakery. Colby Mellark stood at the counter appraising me with his big blue eyes as I selected what I wanted and even threw a hint of flirting in his voice as he tried to get me to buy something else as well. Until he saw the already blossoming bruise on my right hand that could only be from one thing. Then he wished me a good day with a charming wink that made other girls go weak at the knees.

After the Bakery I helped Mother prepare dinner, ate a little of it, and went to bed. Rubus came in and snuggled up next to me. Not in the mood but unwilling to kick him out I rolled over and forced myself to go to sleep and ignore the knowing loss I felt over Haymitch. If he didn't want to be friends then that was fine with me.

Weeks went by.

I signed up to take out two more tesserae to help feed my family. Despite my lack of a partner I still went out to the woods to check up on the few snares I was able to manage on my own with my full schedule. Mother sent me to the Bakery more often— making me suspicious that she was trying to set me up with either Colby or his younger brother Taftan— to get rolls, a loaf, or whatever else our family 'needed'.

The Mellark boys were very handsome and most girls in Twelve would sell their own siblings for a chance to marry one of them and be guaranteed a full stomach for life. That and they were four and two years older than me respectively. Mother was probably thinking that it wasn't too big of an age difference and if I had all the food I needed I wouldn't do so many dangerous things.

There were just two problems. Firstly every teenage girl in our District knew Colby was in love with the Apothecary's daughter and would sell his soul to marry her. That was true love and you just don't mess with true love in District Twelve. Too few find it in the first place.

Secondly neither of them were what I wanted. Considering I had no clue what I really wanted however, I tolerated Mother sending me to the Bakery and occasionally flirted back when the boys tried to hook me into buying more then I had come for.

Months passed and school started up again. Not that this bothered me any; it just meant I had to get up earlier to check the traps and had less available time in which to be sent on bread runs. Weeks continued to slip past and eventually October first rolled around.

My fifteenth birthday.

School was full of my Upper-District friends congratulating me and giving me little presents like we all had done for each other our whole lives. At home my parents surprised me with a bit of a party. All my friends were there and no surprise the Mellark's had been invited as well.

With a mild blush Taftan presented me with a birthday cake he had made himself that was designed with the images of trees and flowers. Truly touched Taftan had remembered my telling him that I enjoyed looking at the forest beyond the fence I thanked him. Taftan leaned in and kissed me in front of everyone. I let him.

After my birthday Taftan and I started dating. He was funny, kind, and always was more concerned about me than himself. We didn't have to hide our relationship because all of our friends approved and often teased us about when the Toasting would be. This didn't bother him in the least. In fact, Taftan always joked that we hadn't set a date yet but our Toasting would be soon.

Vaguely I heard rumors that Haymitch had a girlfriend but didn't let myself give it any thought. My brothers all had their birthdays in the spring turning thirteen, eleven, and eight. Then summer rolled around.

It was time for the Reaping once more.

* * *

**Ah, time for the Reaping that you have all been waiting for!**

**May the odds be ever in someone's favor, because they are definitely not in Titania's.**


	14. Chapter 13 Not In Our Favor

**Just to tell you:** **Happy Reaping!**

* * *

My dress for the Reaping this year was so pale it was almost white. I couldn't exactly tell what it was a pale shade of however. In some lights it had a slight reddish violet luminance to it but in direct sunlight it shimmered golden yellow and with hints of orange.

"How can we afford this?" I gapped at myself in my bedroom mirror.

"Not just us— Taftan saw the fabric and instantly decided it would be perfect for you." Mother smiled happily.

I looked at myself in the mirror with a blank expression trying to decide how this made me feel. Expensive gifts not on my birthday? Had Taftan and I become a serious item while I somehow wasn't looking? Did I want to be?

"You don't like it, do you?" Mother asked almost timidly.

I placed a happy smile on my lips to mask my thinking, "I love it."

The youngest boys came in, dressed in the same powder blue shirts as last Reaping, and gapped at my outfit. No one in District Twelve ever had the chance to see such complex material but Mother and Father; which admittedly was a short list. Twirling so my dress caught the light at the right angle, Poplin and Rubus stared at it, slightly mesmerized by the intermingling of soft colors.

Father peered in, "Oh! Titania, you look beautiful."

The stress line in his forehead gave him away though, "Boreas is refusing to wear that pink shirt isn't he?"

"Darn right I am!" Boreas called from downstairs, "I'll see you guys at the Reaping!"

The shop door closed before my parents could protest.

"Just let him." I laughed at their frustrated looks, "The sunburn he'll get from standing out in the sun so long will teach him a lesson."

A corner of Father's mouth quirked up in an amused half-smile, "You're right. Come on kids, we don't want to be late."

Walking to the Town Square was a surprisingly calm affair. Rubus held my hand and chattered on and on about a butterfly he had seen the other day that was the prettiest color he had ever seen. Poplin asked me a few questions about the Reaping when Rubus wasn't paying attention because he was nervous about being eligible next year. Behind us our parents silently walked hand in hand.

A dashing young man leaned against the Bakery storefront. Blonde hair cut short, strong jaw freshly shaved, and soft blue eyes appraising me Taftan smiled when our gazes met. Moving away from the wall my boyfriend came over and swept me up into a hug that spun me through the air before letting my feet find the ground again.

Giggling I gave him a quick kiss, "How is it you always make me feel so special?"

"Because you are special— I just help you see it better." Taftan chuckled.

In a very non-parental gesture Mother ushered the rest of my family on.

"Three more years," I sighed longingly, "and neither of us will have to worry about us being Reaped."

Knowing how worried I felt about today in general Taftan, resting his forehead against mine, just held me tighter for a comforting moment longer. Hugging him tighter as well, I willed myself not to worry and just enjoy one minute of happiness.

"When this is all over, you and I should celebrate on our own."

"Ah," I fake pouted, "the dress wasn't for the Reaping after all."

"I would never buy you a dress just for the Reaping." Taftan explained his eyes telling me that the Reaping was a horrible reason to give gifts, "I traded some bread for some strawberries and apples this morning as well as some of that brown sugar I know you like."

"I traded for some brown sugar as well, but Mother and I made it into caramel." I laughed at the smile that lit up his handsome face. We both loved brown sugar, but Taftan had a particularly adorable weakness for caramel.

"Let's go, the sooner the Reaping ends the sooner we can celebrate." Taftan pecked me on the cheek and practically dragged me over to sign in.

We were nearly the last ones to arrive. Luckily there was still a couple of minutes before the Reaping actually started, but the glares the heavily armed Peacekeepers gave us made us at least pretend to be repentant. Taftan kissed my fingers once we were near the Tribute sections and I giggled quietly as we prepared to split ways.

"Meet me at the shop when the sun starts to set." I grinned.

"Where else?" Taftan laughed and spun me around to where the other fifteen year old girls were waiting.

Feta and a few of my other friends from the Upper-District couldn't help but comment on first my dress and then— for the millionth time— how cute Taftan and I were together.

Then District Twelve's tribute escort Alvis stepped up to the microphone with his usual enthusiastic welcome. As with every year I looked at Alvis and couldn't help but think that despite his handsome and meticulously well-groomed appearance he looked greasy. Not that any grease or oil showed on any part of his person. It was just how he acted.

"Lady's first." Alvis gave the crowd a Cheshire cat grin as his hand plunged into the depths and plucked out a single slip.

Last year's stunt with gathering a handful must have gotten him in some sort of trouble.

Polished fingernails opening the slip Alvis looked over the name once before announcing clearly, "Titania Fellcrest."

Every head seemed to snap in my direction and I smiled despite the feeling that my stomach had just dropped through the cobblestones that made up the Town Square pavement. Feet moving towards the stage without volition I did something I never thought I would do in my life: blow a kiss to the Capitol cameras.

Instantly my smiling face was up on all screens. Every bit of my face was happy, charming, and even entertained but all of it was fake. Seeing my 'enthusiasm' Alvis walked over to the steps to offer his hand which I gracefully accepted. The contact made my skin crawl and I wanted to run home and scrub my skin until I felt clean again.

Leading me over to where I was to stand next him, Alvis gestured to me, "A great pick, huh?"

Surely Capitol citizens were watching safely at home agreeing at this very moment. Out in the crowd Boreas had tears falling from his beautiful blue eyes. The boys next to him patted his back in understanding while having what I knew could only be relief that it wasn't their sister picked.

"Now for our male tribute." Alvis smiled devilishly.

Keeping my smile in place I looked beyond the Town Center to the just visible woods near the horizon. Calm flooded me as I thought about the meadow flowers, the occasional times Jack Everdeen would let me shoot his bow, and the first time I successfully swam out at the fishing pond. No one could take those memories from me.

My calm persisted even when Alvis announced, "Bay Nortek."

One of the eighteen year olds came forward and inwardly I yearned to crawl into a hole and die.

_I have to go against _him_?_ I exasperated as a six foot, largely muscled, Middle-District tromped up the steps.

In between the Upper-District and the Seam was what we often referred to as a 'grey area' because it was a thin line of housing where the poorer merchants lived. While Upper-District kids all seemed to have various shades of blonde hair and blue eyes and the Seam kids had tell-tale dark hair and grey eyes, the Middle-District is where the two looks melded together. Ash brown hair and grey-blue eyes donned most if not all of them.

Bay was not one of the exceptions. Hair and eyes giving away where he grew up while his powerful muscles told me he worked in the mines. Something only men and women eighteen and older were able to do to earn a living.

The thing that set Bay apart was the charming smile he had on his handsome face as he waved to a camera; copying my attitude towards getting picked but throwing in a little secretive quirk into his eyes to set him apart.

"Another great pick!" Alvis announces in his smooth alto voice, "You have it folks! District Twelve's tributes for the 48th annual Hunger Games!"

Cautiously Bay grabbed my hand and squeezed it. Thrown off guard I froze for a split second before waving to the cameras. No amount of friendliness was going to make me willing to turn my back towards Bay once the actual competition started and he was allowed to kill me in any number of ways. If it came down to it I would end the boys who mines.

* * *

**Yes I went there.**** The boy with the bread, the girl on fire, and now the boy who mines.**


	15. Chapter 14 Goodbyes and Surprises

**WARNING: Here is the chapter some people might cry at.**

* * *

When the cameras shut off a swarm of Peacekeepers came down on us from where they had been waiting at the edges of the Town Center escorting Bay and I none too gently into the Justice Building. The interior was easily lush compared to the rest of the District. Not that many citizens that came in here had the time to be concerned about that; most of them were tributes and their families.

Here the Peacekeepers put Bay and I into separate rooms to say goodbye to our families in private. Father and Rubus were the first to come in and see me in my apparent soon-to-be-Victor glory.

My youngest brother ran over and crushed himself to my waist, sobbing into my stomach. Heart squeezing with the knowledge that his worst nightmare had suddenly come to life before his very eyes, I patted Rubus' back in a lame attempt to comfort him. I knew nothing would ever be able to ease this shuddering little boy's conscience. Yet I had to try.

Striding over Father wrapped his arms around the two of us. One time on his birthday I had seen Father laugh so hard he cried. I remember vaguely that Father cried when Rubus was born; but when he cried holding me, his only daughter, for what felt like the last time, my Father wept in such bitter hopelessness I felt sick.

"Don't go!" Rubus repeated over and over again while sobbing into my dress.

Strangely I began to feel blank— not a single tear trailed down my face. After a few minutes the Peacekeepers came in to pry us apart. Their faces were as blank as I felt on the inside and how I was starting to be convinced I looked on the outside. One of them picked up Rubus who kicked and screamed.

"Rubus remember what I always tell you." I reminded him in a voice so void of anything it scared me.

"I am smart, I am kind, and I am capable." Rubus chokes out just before the door shuts between us.

Mother, Boreas, and Poplin come in next. Again they cried on me while I stood there rigid and unfeeling trying to get me to promise that I would come home again. They asked me to promise that over twenty times before the Peacekeepers came in to take them away.

"I can't make a promise I can't keep." I tell them quietly as the door closes between me and my family once more. Yearning somewhere deep down for my family to come back in, I hoped instead that they remembered to do that themselves.

A long stream of friends came to say goodbye to me. With each and every single one of them I used the same approach I had used with my family. They could cry on me and tell me how sorry they were I was picked and hiccup out things we had to do when I came home, but I would tell each of them only one thing. They all needed to hear something different before I left and I wouldn't let it be through choking sobs with longing and painful goodbyes.

I was named Titania for a reason. Strength was my ally. Numbness was my crutch. Crying in front of all these people wouldn't do them any good. But if I could give them some sort of last minute advice that they could use when I was gone, then maybe I had made a difference after all.

Eyes puffy but currently lacking tears, Traftan came in and hugged me. The warm Bakery smell that I had grown to identify him by washed over me in a comforting wave of solace. There was honestly just no way I was going to be able to stick to my one piece of advice rule on this one. Taftan was one of the few people I just couldn't seem to distance myself from. His very presence brings down my barriers.

"I'm going to be real with you— I could have spent the rest of my life with you." Traftan mumbled into my hair.

Realization hit me through the overwhelming feeling that I had already lost and I responded quietly, "I wish we could have gone to the shop, celebrated, gone through our teenage years together, and someday have raised a family. I would have liked that very much."

Traftan nodded understandingly.

"But I am not going to be the same when I come back." I sighed into his collarbone, "Either it will be for burial, or as a killer; you deserve more than that."

Traftan laughed hollowly, "I don't want to though."

"I know." I murmured, "I don't want you to want it."

"You come home for burial and I will bury you with a tulip from the meadow." Traftan promised solemnly, a smidge of humor touching his eyes as he added, "But if you come home a Victor I just might marry you on the spot."

"Get some bread ready." I played along with the barest hint of humor.

The Peacekeeper came to take him away and Traftan said goodbye with his beautiful albeit tearstained blue eyes that always had a way of breaking my heart when they did. Briefly I wondered what those eyes would really hold if I came home.

Ready to be taken to the train station, because I had no one left to say goodbye to, I sat in a chair and waited for the white clad Peacekeepers to half-carry me out. Life liked to throw curveballs at me though and it seemed like Life had decided now was the perfect moment for another one.

Haymitch Abernathy strode in with tearless grey eyes and knelt in front of me. Instantly I wanted to fling my arms around his neck and apologize for our being on such bad terms for a year. My next impulse was to break his nose again for overreacting a year ago to my decision on my parents' ultimatum. At last I was perfectly willing to go on ignoring him as I had done for a while now.

That was all washed away when he said, "I'm sorry."

I stared at Haymitch as if he had grown ten heads.

"I know you hate me, and you don't want us to be friends; but as a someone who cares, I wanted you to have this."

The boy who was once my friend placed something in my hand. For a few long moments I struggled with the urge to throw the gift literally into Haymitch's face. Eventually I opened my fingers to reveal a soft grey braided leather necklace. With a wolf fang pendant.

On the two flatter sides of the tooth were carved shapes. The left side had a small extremely detailed wolf's head on it that curled so that the nose touched the neck. The other side had a fish curled around itself that was also surprisingly detailed.

"If you wanted, it could be your token." Haymitch shrugged and stood, "If not that's fine. I just figured you wouldn't have a wide range of tokens to choose from."

Every tribute was allowed to wear a 'token' to remind them of home. Some tributes wore precious rings, bracelets, or brooches into the Arena where the Capitol threw them together to fight. Some even tried to bring tokens that had hidden and illegal aids such as poisons, medicines, or even weapons. Others just had small figurines that they had been given by their family. Only the Poorer Districts had handmade tokens or none at all.

The Peacekeepers opened the doors and Haymitch walked towards them hesitantly.

"I don't have to wear a token." I reminded him, the strange void back.

My former friend glanced back, "I know."

This time the Peacekeepers came to whisk me away. Bay was waiting for me already and from the way he slouched comfortably in that waiting room chair he had been there for a while now. Yanking Bay from his seat the Peacekeepers marched us off to the train station. While we stood briefly on the platform the cameras took footage of us waving goodbye to our friends and family who stood quietly or cried. The cameras cut off and once more the Peacekeepers descended on Bay and I like vultures to an abandoned kill.

The Peacekeepers practically threw me on board after shoving in Bay. Landing funny I tripped and fell against him. The doors slipped closed without a sound as I scrambled away from Bay's strong grip.

"What are you doing?" I narrowed my eyes suspiciously at him.

Bright grey-blue eyes widening innocently Bay took a step back, "I was just being friendly."

"Stop it."

Bay's eyebrows knit together, "Stop being friendly?"

"Yes— it makes my skin crawl." I glared.

Like a boy, Bay just shrugged because it wasn't a big deal to him.

"In a week you and I have to kill each other. When it comes to that I would rather not like you and not feel bad about it."

"There are twenty two other tributes out there that would be more than willing to do the job."

"Then I just don't want to feel bad about you dying in general."

The train car door, not three feet behind us, opened and Alvis harrumphed, "I have been looking all over for you two!"

Glancing at Bay, I saw we had the same look of surprise mixed with annoyance. Alvis shooed us down the hallway and pointed out the compartment I would be sleeping in during the two day journey to the Capitol. Then Alvis proceeded to instruct Bay were he would be sleeping over in the car behind us.

Looking us over he wrinkled his nose, "You both might want to change out of your Reaping clothes."

Tear stains pockmarked Bay and me over our shoulders and down our fronts. With a roll of my eyes I went into my compartment and shut the door behind me loudly. That greasy escort might want to change his face and I was more than happy to do it for him.

The first thought that entered my mind was just how impossibly large the compartment was to fit on a train. At eight feet wide and possibly over twenty feet long it was officially bigger that three or four of my bedrooms from home put together. To top it off this compartment had been used by forty eight unfortunate girls before me, but it didn't look as if it had ever been used once.

A dresser was against the far wall to my left. Not just any dresser, but a rosewood dresser that shown like metal even in the low lighting. Walking over I looked at the smooth surface; no knob, handle, or even handhold with which to open it. Gently I touched the surface to feel the strange texture it surely had. Something inside the dresser clicked and a drawer full of clothing opened much to my surprise.

Scrounging around I found some clothing that didn't make me feel too self-conscious or cheap. Honestly the list of choices wasn't long. Everything in the dresser was my size— if just barely— but none of it was particularly likeable. So I ended up in skin tight earth brown jeans with a pale blue top that I never would have worn in a million years days ago. As an afterthought I put Haymitch's present on letting it hide underneath the blouse.

Going back out into the hallway I wandered about the train in an attempt to get my bearings. The first car I went into was a lounge area of sorts that had large televisions and long leather couches I could have stretched out on easily without touching the ends. The next train car was what appeared to be the dining car and this is where I was stopped. When had I gotten so hungry?

Ornate crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling. A dining table was set with highly decorative silverware, shining covered platters that no doubt contained food, and gold embossed china plates. Alvis and Bay were at the table making idle conversation.

"Ah, _there _you are, little darling!" Alvis crooned and gestured to the chairs around the table, "Pick any seat my dear."

The tone in his voice made it clear where I was supposed to sit. So I awkwardly made my way over and sat next to Bay as instructed.

"You two are the _best _looking tributes I have ever worked with." Alvis eyed Bay and I like we were steaks with his strangely coal black eyes that matched his hair, "You make _quite_ the fetching pair!"

Waiters came in and pulled the tops off the platters displaying the most succulent foods I had ever seen. Pig shoulder that had a sweet smelling glaze and yellow fruity circles on top. Mouthwatering breads and rolls surrounded it. Off to the sides were saucers of what appeared to be fruits or various vegetables. First thing first— I had to see how good the rolls were.

"Which is important?" Bay smiled artificially.

"Of _course_!" Alvis slapped the table for extra emphasis, "What is the one thing the Capitol loves above all?"

A small plate of what looked like cornbread and smelled fishy with a tangy edge to it was set in front of each of us

"Body parts flying in all directions with blood splattering the ground and nearby cameras?" I said in an even and completely friendly tone as I spread some sort of sauce across a roll.

Briefly both Alvis and Bay were speechless, so I just smiled and took a bite out of what had to be the best roll I had ever tasted in my life.

"Beauty." Picking up his fork and knife, Alvis pointed the later at me loosely, "I can already tell you and I will _not_ get along."

Sneering I mocked his voice, "Funny, _so do I_, darling."

Somehow, it came out sounding like Haymitch.

* * *

**TheGirlWhoWasOnFire21: Don't worry Haymitch will be back- just not until she wins and goes home. And in the sequel I am already considering writing.**

**Yes I said the s-word. There is just no way I could fit Titania's story into one tale without it being close to thirty+ chapters!**

**So I'm splitting it up.**

**Titania's Games and mentoring the 49th briefly in this one.**

**Titania mentoring the Quarter Quell and getting...** **Geez! I almost plot spoiled!**


	16. Chapter 15 Honestly Delicious

**THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL.**

**Don't know how to say it, but if I went as far as I want to (Post-Mockingjay) then this story would be 60 chapters long.**

**Let's not do that.**

* * *

Bay spoke up before Alvis could react, "So do you have a strategy for us when we are in the Arena?"

Angry that Bay kept referring to he and I as a team— sure in all technicality Bay and I were District Partners, but I didn't want to be friends with him— I bit into the fishy corn rolls the waiters gave us. Tangy fruit sauce with sweet seafood and melt in your mouth cornbread erupted across my pallet redirecting my anger into wonder. How on earth could anything have so many flavors?

Giving me a filthy glare Alvis spoke, "In years past I used this first dinner to get a _feel _for my tributes and plan accordingly. However, it seems I only have need to plan for _one _of you."

Minutes went by in loaded silence after that as Bay and I stuffed ourselves full of the food on the table. When it came to the Pork Shoulder I realized it was glazed with honey and topped with what one of the waiters called 'pineapple'.

"I've never seen these on a pine tree." I wondered aloud before turning to Bay, "Have you?"

"No— but I've never been up close with a pine tree either." The look of pure curiosity in Bay's eyes made my stomach roll nervously.

No one in District Twelve were supposed to see one up close— there were no pine trees inside the fence— and Bay seemed to know how _I_ had. Quickly backpedaling I made a poorly executed excuse about seeing them outside the fence. Alvis, who'd momentarily been interested, went back to appearing to ignore us. Bay, however, didn't seem convinced hardly at all.

Chuckles from the waiters distracted me. From the way they were laughing and trying to hide their smiles I had obviously said something funny on accident. The only thing I could think of was my comment about pineapples growing on pine trees. Apparently they didn't.

Once we had eaten most of the food on the table the waiters cleared the rest away and brought out other foods that I had never seen in my life. Some sort of resembled cakes but they were fancier and more colorful than any of the cakes back in District Twelve. Bread pastries shaped like sausages with white powder sprinkled on top, see through gelatinous mounds that came in different colors, some sort of pastry shaped like screws and coated in cinnamon and sugar, and more desserts were placed on the table in front of us.

"What do I start with?" Bay agonized scanning the delicacies.

"I'm almost afraid to eat any of them." I admitted wide eyed and somehow hungry again.

"If I eat one of these will you eat one too?" My District Partner grabbed two of the log shaped pastries and offered me one.

Hesitantly I wiped my mouth with the silky napkin that had been on my plate at the start of the dinner and stood, "I'm full, maybe another time."

Shrugging as if it didn't matter, Bay collected more deserts onto his plate with an almost hurt frown on his face. Not really caring that I may have hurt his feelings I stood to leave. Placing the napkin on my empty plate I made for the door that led back into the lounge. As the door closed I heard Alvis finally speak up.

"For you, my charming fellow, I have a _most _exciting strategy."

In a single moment I felt afraid to be completely on my own to earn sponsors and go through training. I didn't have a Mentor to coach me through the Games as other tributes did so all of my planning would be with what I knew.

_You don't need any help, that's why,_ I assured myself before continuing through the lavishly furnished lounge and onto my compartment.

Back inside the compartment I caught sight of a bed that wasn't huge exactly, but it was definitely the largest bed I had ever slept on in my short fifteen years of existence. Considering I had only slept on me and my parents' relatively small beds it wasn't hard to be at the top spot.

After kicking off my shoes I stripped off the strange clothing they had for me, I crawled in between the soft blankets on the bed. Warmth washed over me in a comforting wave. Suddenly I realized just how exhausted being Reaped, saying goodbye, and eating the largest meal of my life had made me. So when my body begged me for rest I gave in.

Much to my dislike the first face that popped into my dream was Alvis. The world around us was obscured by black mist. The only thing that I could really see was the escort's squeaky clean features that never ceased to make me shiver with disgust. Strangely Alvis' features too were set into deep disgust for me.

"Not good enough."

A hand touched my shoulder and when I looked I saw the Victor of last year's Hunger Games— a boy from Two who was built like a bull— at the other end of the arm connected to the hand.

"Not good enough."

Another hand grabbed me. Fear gripping me I whipped around to see the usually friendly eyed Bay snarling with wicked looking knives and other weapons at the ready.

"Not good enough."

More hands grabbed me. My neck began to ache trying to keep up with all the people on the other ends of them. Friends pulled at me to say the same thing. Teachers smacked my hands with rulers to repeat the phrase that bounced around in my skull now at vicious speeds. Faces of those I loved mixed into the crowd as faces I could have gone my whole life without seeing again joined them. Fear choked me with each new face; particularly when little Rubus himself showed up and nearly screamed those spiteful words at me along with the others.

"Not good enough!"

A crushing grip appeared on my shoulder and I slowly turned to face the source. As I turned the crowd around me slowly faded out into a whisper and eventually nothing at all. The silence felt just as terrorizing as the roaring hoard of people. The new face brought on a new horror so exquisitely acute that it made my previous fear seem childish. The absolute terror froze me in place. Barely visible through the darkness was the impossibly black suit and white rose that was worn by the ruler of Panem alone.

President Coriolanus Snow.

"You give your District something I never can." His snake-like eyes boring holes into my soul and burning it into nothing, President Snow continued, "Hope."

Vaguely I got the idea this wasn't good for my health.

"I will give you something in return if you survive."

Terror coursed through my frozen veins like frozen fire as he hissed out a single word.

"Immortality."

Waking up from that nightmare felt like being yanked from underwater. The majority of the water falls straight off of you but little droplets of it clings to your body as you hit dry land. Eventually those go away as well and you are left without any water left. Tingling with fear, but not knowing why, I sat up and looked at the room around me. Early morning sunlight streamed through the wide windows I hadn't noticed last night and lit the compartment.

Stomach protesting its current lack of food I stood and dressed in one of the other outfits that weren't completely trashy. Was this how the Capitol _thought_ District Twelve dressed? Cheese and crackers they were off.

Using my fingers to brush my hair up into the signature ponytail I wear to keep my curls out of my face, I wandered out into the hallway and towards the dining car. Hopefully I was up early enough that Bay and Alvis were still asleep. A confrontation like last night this early in the morning sounded about as bad as fighting another giant wolf muttation. No such luck.

Bay was in the lounge stretched out on a couch half asleep. When the door shut behind me he snapped out of it and craned his neck to look. Relief filled Bay's strangely tired features and he went back to where he had been before.

"You look awful." I commented, feeling awkward about it.

"Not like you look any better." Bay laughed tiredly.

Stomach reminding me of my mission, I walked past his mostly prone form.

"Do you mind if I come?"

The question made me stop.

"I'm not going to be able to sleep anyway." Bay admitted and sat up.

Feeling bad about not realizing Bay was probably as terrified as I was about the whole being a tribute thing, I decided that if we ate in silence and didn't sit by each other it wouldn't be so bad.

I nodded, "Come on."

The waiters brought out something called 'french toast' as well as some butter and a variety of syrups I didn't know could exist. Then they gave us cups full of brown liquid that had fluffy white cylinders floating in it. To top it off we got two foods on the side that _were_ recognizable: bacon and eggs.

It took me all of five minute to crack and say something, "French toast is _so_ good."

Bay nodded silently in agreement since his mouth was full to bursting. When he swallowed he took a swallow of the brown drink. The look that crossed Bay's face was akin to ecstasy and he quickly took a few more gulps. Taking this as a good sign I cautiously took a sip of my own drink.

Rich and sweet without being overpowering it was the most delicious beverage I ever had the pleasure of drinking. Downing the rest just as Bay had done I nearly choked from drinking it too fast.

The waitress that had been waiting off to the side came over to pour more and Bay made her smile when he asked, "What _is_ that?"

"Hot chocolate." She laughed softly as she moved away again.

"So this is what the Capitol has been hiding." I whispered in wonder.

Bay laughed, "Makes the train ride worth something."

A happy smile sprouted up on my face. This morning was so much better than last night that there was absolutely no comparison. The food was simpler but somehow better because of it and there was no Alvis here to spoil things. Bay wasn't so bad either. In fact he was really likeable.

Dropping my utensils in shock I stood and left the dining car without a word. Was this Bay's plan? Make me like him and feel bad that he was here before turning around and kill me when I turned my back in the Arena?

The door opened behind me and Bay himself stepped into the lounge, "Did I say something wrong?"

"I told you I didn't want to like you." I snapped and turned slowly.

Bay's worried grey-blue eyes met my angry stormy blues.

"But you have to be so _likeable!_"

Shocked silence permeated from him.

"I have to win!" I shouted, "Everyone has expected me to since I was a kid! Can you imagine the _odds_ of someone being singled out as a winner and being _Reaped?_"

Bay seemed unable to speak.

"But who would have imagined that I don't want to compete!"

"Me." Bay whispered honestly.

Now it was my turn to be shocked into silence.

"I knew that you didn't want to do this from the moment I saw you on stage and you looked out past everybody to the horizon. You had that look on your face that charming happy to be picked look that the Capitol was sure to love but in your eyes you were longing for something else."

No words would come.

"And when my name was called, I knew that I wanted to be your friend." Bay admitted softly.

* * *

**TheGirlWhoWasOnFire21: This first story won't go until Haymitch gets Reaped but that is one of the first things that happen in the Sequel.**

**By the way, I'm trying out a couple titles for the sequel and thought I would share them:**

**The Lost Victor**

**Left For Dead**

**Curveball**

**Let me know what you think!**


	17. Chapter 16 Acting the Part

Feverish. That's how I felt when Bay admitted that he wanted to be friends. It was strangely hard to not be his friend. Bay just seemed to have an effect about him that drew other people in. Every time we were in the same room it was just too easy for me to respond kindly to his niceties. Until I remembered he was one of the twenty three people standing between me and home.

"I can't be your friend." I shivered and wrapped my arms around myself.

"Because it's not what District Twelve expected?" Hurt mingled with curiosity in his tenor voice.

"Because I don't kill my friends." The words came out quiet and vulnerable.

Bay extended the pinky finger of his right hand for me to shake with my own, "How about we make an alliance right here? I won't kill you and you won't kill me."

The words of protest I wanted to say wouldn't come.

"And if— although it's impossible— we both are in the top five we split up and don't help each other anymore. Alliance over." Bay gave me a sad smile.

I gripped his pinky with mine because having someone to watch your back as an ally was better than no one, "I suppose we could be allies."

"Do you want to see the other tributes? No doubt they will have a replay of the Reapings on today as they wait for everyone to arrive at the Capitol." Bay gestured to the large television mounted on the wall.

"Sure."

The competition was frightening. Or at least the Career's— the tributes from Districts One, Two, and Four that trained their whole lives for the 'honor' of competing in the Games— were frightening.

The girl from One was short and had a sneaky look about her that I didn't trust. Her District Partner wasn't that tall either but he had lots of lean compact muscle that told me he was fast on his feet.

Both the Tributes from Two were eighteen, obviously trained to kill, fairly tall, and had plenty of muscles to boot. The boy's biceps were the size of Bay's huge thighs for crying out loud!

The tributes from three were also older but neither of them were particularly heavy built. They made me nervous because they had something in their eyes that was more dangerous than sheer brutality. They had a knowing intelligence about them.

District Four's tributes were athletic and from the way they bounded up the stairs to the stage I could tell they were agile as well. The boy was Reaped straight from the bowl but the girl volunteered for the younger girl who was picked. Not uncommon among the Career Districts.

After the Careers only a couple of tributes stuck out in my mind as people that really stood a chance. The redheaded boy from Six who had an extremely short temper and yelled at the escort for mispronouncing his name. That anger could easily be channeled into a deadly weapon. The lanky girl from District Eight had on a smile that sent chills down my spine. The boys from Districts Seven and Ten had powerful shoulders, arms, and hands that also looked like they were used to hard work. The the rest of the tributes were just kind of scrawny looking.

Then it came to District Twelve and it was so strange to look at how I acted for the cameras. No, I wasn't acting for the cameras, I was acting that way for the Capitol. The smile came across as almost secretive and charming at the same time. The eyes were slightly wrinkled in the corners giving the impression of actual happiness. The kisses and waves were flirtatious and lovable. The announcer of the Hunger Games, Claudius Templesmith, commented to his partner— the host for the Games— Caesar Flickerman about how District Twelve 'may have the odds in its favor' and I could see his point. The me on screen was graceful, lithe, and ready to compete.

Finally it was Bay's turn. His smile was charming in an innocent way while his eyes told the crowd he was also hiding something.

When the Bay on screen joined me on the stage Caesar gasped, "_They make such a handsome pair!_"

To the eye Bay and I did look like a beautiful couple, but because of the disinterested body language between us it was obvious there was nothing there. The screen went black when Bay pressed a button.

"What do we do now?" he asked with a bored expression on.

What we ended up doing was akin to training for the Games but was too much fun to be serious. We raced through hallways to see who was faster until Bay was tired. Then we did a sit up war to see who could do more. A battle I won by the skin of my teeth because Bay was also pretty fit. When we went on to a push up war we kept smacking each other's arms out from under us until we were just lying on the floor laughing. It was impossible to tell who won.

Lunch came and we tried to see who could eat more, but Alvis stopped us before we could eat too much and puke all over the carpet. Chased out of the dining car we sat in the lounge and sat still for a while across from each other. Our stomachs had never been that full and it felt wonderful and painful at the same time.

Eventually the stomachaches went away and we talked about home. Bay seemed homesick already from the way he talked about his family and friends. They had a couple of chickens that he took care of. One of the hens in particular seemed to have captured his affection as a pet.

Leaving out anything that had to do with the woods I told Bay pretty much everything. How Haymitch and I came to be friends, how our friendship ended, and how Mother practically engineered my relationship with Taftan. I talked about my brothers and my worries about their ability to cope if they watched me get slaughtered on television.

"Rubus would die inside if he saw that." I swallowed to remove the worried lump in my throat unsuccessfully, "I just can't let that happen."

Bay gave me a long unreadable look, "You don't fight for District Twelve."

"What?"

"Titania you said you had to win because all of District Twelve expects you to." He explained, "But you fight for your family. You can't bear the thought of them watching you die so you fight to not let them have the chance to."

I thought this over for a minute and realized that Bay was right.

"What do you fight for?" I asked absent mindedly.

"I won't." Bay looked at the floor and smiled sadly.

"Won't fight? You'll die!"

"I can run— I don't have to stand against the Careers and try to kill them all at once."

Standing up from the couch I waited in front of Bay until he met my gaze, "You can't outrun me, and I'm not sure I could outrun some of them. So you and I are going to have to make a plan— as allies."

Sitting down next to Bay on the couch we began to strategize everything from the chariot ride and the Pre-Games legal training to how we wanted to tackle the Arena. Since we didn't know what kind of Arena they had in mind for this year— it changed every year, and some of the common ones were snowy terrain, summer forests, desert terrains, savannahs, and once the Arena had ruins in it— Bay and I made a general plan. Get a couple miles in between us and the starting point then set up a base camp of some flavor that we could be protected by and defend easily.

"Let's keep the charming thing going," Bay suggested, "it's worked for us so far."

No doubt the Capitol had thought our behavior was odd compared to the way District Twelve tributes from previous years acted. It might have been enough for the pair of us to stick in their minds but surely just as the District Twelve oddballs. Eventually Bay and I had an okay plan to go off of, but it lacked a wow factor that would really grab people's attention.

Dinner and the next morning went by with Bay and I planning whenever Alvis wasn't around. Really I only saw him at mealtimes and occasionally would catch him talking to Bay when I wasn't in earshot. Then Alvis would give some excuse and disappear.

"You aren't planning with him behind my back are you?" I asked Bay after breakfast.

The train had stopped for fuel and for a few precious moments Bay and I could get off the train and enjoy some fresh air. Sunshine splashed down on us from where we sat just off the platform in the grass and seemed to give me a buzz of energy.

"No, but he's trying to convince me to get a different ally. He really doesn't like you." Bay explained with a small worried crease on his forehead, "Maybe you should apologize during lunch— Alvis will be handling our sponsors and whatnot since we don't have a mentor."

Mentors were Victors from previous Hunger Games that were forced to come back and give that year's Tributes for their individual District advice on how to win. They also handled sponsor donations and sent their tributes gifts in time of need to keep them alive. Currently out of forty-seven victors District Twelve had none. So Alvis was the only one we had to take care of us in the Arena and he could choose to aid us or let us die.

"Fine." I agreed frowning, "But it will be a fake apology."

"Make it believable then." Bay insisted earnestly.

The waiters served Lunch and informed us we would arrive at the Capitol in the afternoon. Alvis sat across from Bay and I in cold silence while we ate chicken covered in a spicy cream sauce over rice and vegetables.

"Alvis?" I piped up with a repentant look on my face.

His cold black eyes met mine with curious dislike.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted yesterday at dinner," I looked down at my plate as if embarrassed at myself, "I know you were just helping us. I was scared and angry from the Reaping and I took it out on you. It was completely inacceptable behavior." Meeting his gaze I put a little pout into my face, "Can you forgive me?"

Lips smiling but eyes suspicious Alvis nodded, "Of _course_. You are _not_ the first tribute to take a verbal shot at me."

Spreading my best relieved look across my face I sighed, "Thank you. The way I was so nasty to you made me regret my actions instantly and the guilt ate at me all night long."

"Not that it has kept you from going behind my back and making plans with Bay." Alvis stated coolly.

Quickly pulling something together I explained, "You told us only one of us would get one of your ingenious plans. When I left here last night, I heard you tell him that you had a plan for him. So I tried to come up with a plan of my own— which admittedly would have been a failure— and when Bay offered to be allies we sort of came up with a better plan than the one I had. A plan surely not as brilliant as the one you _would_ have given, had I not been so rude."

Alvis leaned forward, "Not to _worry._ I do, _in __fact_, have a plan for you Titania."

Bay and I's same plan, Bay must have told Alvis behind my back, came out of his mouth but with some additions that made it flashier and more eye catching. More alliances, more charm, even add some flirting between the both of our interviews to round it out. It still lacked that wow factor I wanted but it was better.

When our train pulled into the Capitol station at three o'clock I was shocked by the crowd of people on the platform cheering at us and trying to get a glimpse of the 'handsome pair' we had been dubbed. The clothes they wore were eccentric at best and colored very strongly. Even their bodies were tattooed heavily and all different shades.

"And they think we're weird." Bay waved at the crowd, but looked at me and winked.

I elbowed him and waved.

"No kidding."


	18. Chapter 17 Wow Factor

**Thanks to all who have reviewed and stuck with me despite my unsteady reviewing pattern!**

* * *

As we were herded along the train platform the Capitol crowd went nuts. Truly out of the whole lot of tributes Bay and I made the best looking pair which could only help us. Somehow we had to use that to our advantage without allowing ourselves to take it too far. I may have been headed into the Hunger Games but I wasn't going to pretend to be in love. That idea nauseated me to the core.

Poor Bay had a girlfriend back home and I had Taftan. How could either of us hurt them by pretending to be in love with someone else? Despite Alvis trying to push us in that direction, Bay and I decided it would be in our best interest to be able to return home with some dignity. That, and neither Bay nor I could stand being that close with one another without bursting into fits of laughter.

Before dinner the two of us decided to plan some more for the impending fight to the death in the most well-furnished lounge I had thus seen. Too much planning never hurt anyone when they were headed into the Games.

"Do you want to add anyone else into the alliance?" Bay queried absentmindedly.

"Not yet— although there are a couple that I'm keeping my eyes on when we head into training tomorrow." I replied, scrunching my eyebrows in thought.

"Which ones?" Bay prodded in his impossibly non-pushy way that compelled an answer nonetheless.

I thought back to the Reaping, "The boys from Districts Seven and Ten. Maybe even the girl from eight."

"Anyone else?"

"No." I admitted, "I'm really okay with anyone that I won't have to guard day in and out so they don't do anything stupid. Except for the boy from Six."

"I agree." Bay nodded.

"What about you?" I asked, "Do you have your eyes on anyone?"

"Well, the girl from Nine, the boy from five, and the pair from Eleven."

Shocked I almost laughed, "They would fall under either the Bloodbath or the dead in a week categories."

Bay's eyebrows knit together, "I didn't laugh at your picks."

"Sorry Bay, but those tributes are just so small."

"They may be small but they have a quick look about them—," Bay explained, "With a little instruction from us truly, we could have a fast team to tactically take on the Careers."

The thinking was sound, "How do we convince any of them to join?"

"I will handle them; you handle Seven and Ten."

"Not the girl from Eight?"

Bay shivered, "There's something about her that I don't like."

"We've only seen her on screen—," I reasoned and patted his shoulder, "If you still don't want her to join after the second training day, then no District Eight."

Dinner was fantastic. Fall off the bone lamb steak, dry rubbed in spice, slow smoked, and coated in a sweet sauce. Potatoes that had been smashed and whipped into the texture of the airy and fluffy cream Bay became addicted to on the train. Mixed into the potatoes were various herbs to make it taste unlike any spud I had ever eaten before. There were also a million side dishes that I couldn't remember how they looked or smelled afterward, but I had the distinct impression looking back that they were all unbelievably delicious.

Stuffing ourselves to the bursting point before being chased off by Alvis was becoming a habit. From where I stood it couldn't hurt to put on some extra weight. Fat was reserve energy and you never know what kind of food source might be available in the Arena. Both Bay and I could use a little bit of filling out anyways. District Twelve didn't exactly have a well-rounded diet plan.

My sleeping quarters were even larger than the train compartment. The whole shop could fit into this room twice; the ceiling was as high as the roof of the second story where my family in amazement I checked the walk in wardrobe.

The clothes were about the same as the ones on the train except there was more variety. More non-trashy pieces to choose from and some clothes were downright unbearable for me to even look at. Overall this was an improvement.

Stripping down to my underwear I flashed back. Haymitch's leather jacket was around my shoulders and he was rocking me back and forth trying to keep me from Death's cold clutches. The awkward day when our faces were inches apart and I realized something I couldn't admit but remembered now. I secretly wanted to close that distance.

Only for the merest second I had felt a warm burning in my chest that urged me on. Then I remembered how very wrong that would have been. Me, kissing Haymitch? Not in a million and a half years. He and I weren't even friends anymore.

Flopping onto the bed, I crawled under the covers, before praying that tonight I wouldn't have nightmares.

The Reaping. I was in a beautiful white gown, which floated around me like a cloud of chiffon. I was standing up on the stage with the Justice Building looming behind me. All potential District Twelve tributes stood facing me stonily. Surrounding us was a sight that shocked me because of its wrongness.

Capitol citizens stood watching in dark stadium seats with their colored eyes and tattooed lips, waiting for something.

Words tumbled from my lips without my say so, "_Welcome! I hope you have all prepared well for the 50th Hunger Games!_"

Still stony faced the potential tributes clapped.

"_To remind you all, this year's tributes will be reaped with one of their siblings that would have been too young to compete._"

What was I saying? This was wrong! Why couldn't I stop?!

The hands that should have been mine drew a name which my traitorous lips announced. A girl with a blank expression and her sobbing six year old sister came to the stage. Betraying all commands to stop my hands drew a slip. Screaming inside my traitorous lips spoke the name.

"_Boreas Fellcrest._"

My younger brother walked on the stage. A screaming arose in the crowd as a familiar little boy was picked up by a Peacekeeper and dragged to join his siblings. Rubus was fighting tooth and nail already to avoid the death that awaited him. Inside I begged my uncompassionate legs to run to my brothers and pleaded with my unforgiving arms to hug them for the last time. Neither complied.

In fact my lips spoke more words I didn't want to say, "_See? We definitely know he'll be a scrapper out there!_"

My actual self was pulled out of the body that didn't listen and back. The back of what should have been my body seemed to become some fake image as I moved back into the world of mist. What appeared to be a television screen was now in between me and the imposter onstage.

Infamy. No one of District Twelve would forgive me for Reaping their children. The name Titania Fellcrest would be buried deep into their memories forever in the way no one really wants to be remembered.

The door to the sleeping quarters banged open and I sat bolt upright. The dream, much like the others I had been having, was stripped away until none of it was left to recollect. Realizing I was only in my underwear I covered up. Bay stood in the doorway blinking like he had been slapped unexpectedly from the sight burned into his mind. Turning his back on me, Bay shifted uncomfortably for a few seconds.

Then he spoke up, "You should eat soon if you want to make it to training on time."

Quickly dressing I walked out of the room with my highly embarrassed ally. Honestly I was pretty embarrassed myself but this was too good of an opportunity to tease him to give up. How often did one get to do that in the face of impending doom after all?

"You look like two red apples have been implanted under your skin."

He didn't fall for it.

"Do you have to sleep like that?" Bay wrinkled his nose

I sighed, "The Capitol clothes just aren't… what I'm used to."

"Just don't do it in the Arena, please." Bay demanded in his weirdly non-abrasive way.

"You think I would take my clothes off for the Capitol?" truly offended I glared a warning.

"No." At least I knew Bay was telling the truth.

Breakfast would have been a quiet affair if it weren't for Alvis constantly telling us to hurry up. According to tradition, if you were on time to any Hunger Games event you were in all essence late. It wasn't just the way of the Capitol it was habit in the Districts as well. Because of this I didn't even taste the food as I shoveled it down as fast as possible. Training didn't start for another half hour and yet Bay and I were already being herded into the elevators.

"Show a little of what you can do down there." I advised Bay.

"Like a Career?" Bay asked in confusion.

Shaking my head, I explained, "Give the other tributes a taste of what you can do, but save the best part for the Gamemakers."

On the third day of training all tributes would perform one at a time for the people who designed that year's Arena. They were called the Gamemakers and would judge us on a score of one to twelve from a fifteen minute period. This was called our Training Score and would attract more sponsors the higher it was.

"Tell you what," Bay smiled in a friendly way, "We make this a competition."

I laughed, "I thought this _is_ a competition!"

Bay chuckled in response, "Extra competition. Whoever can get the most offers to be allies without using their special talent."

When I nodded a thought struck me. How was I so blind that I missed it? The wow factor was in front of us this whole time.

"I think I've figured out how to improve the plan."

Grinning like fools we sunk into the underground darkness in the heart of the Capitol itself.

* * *

**Thanks for all who answered my questions about the sequel name!** **When I asked, I was already getting kind of attached to a title for it.**

**So the title is:**

**The Lost Victor**


	19. Chapter 18 The Climb

**Sorry for the delay- I'm not able to write as much as I would like to these days so the chapters take longer to finish.**

**Next chapter will be better.**

* * *

Just as I was about to tell Bay what I had discovered the elevator doors opened up to the tributes from District Four. Filing into the spacious car they gave us cautious and frequent glances.

The boy had bronze hair and bright ocean blue eyes. He would have been handsome was it not for a crooked nose. Despite being an inch or two shorter than Bay, he looked as though he could easily take Bay on. The girl had strawberry blonde hair that framed her sun tanned pretty face. Her eyes were pools of semi-clear mint green. A color that could just as easily freeze the recipient of her gaze as melt them.

"What do you think of the Capitol food?" Bay asked politely, surprising the pair.

"It's great." The boy narrowed his eyes.

Bay smiled in such a friendly way at the boy it made him responding a must, "The hot chocolate is my favorite. What about you?"

The girl interrupted in a chilled voice, "I love Capitol food— but I prefer _silence _when eating."

Bay laughed, causing the two of them to jump in surprise, "So does Titania."

Averting my gaze straight forward, to avoid meeting their gazes, I nodded, "That way I don't have to gag down my food if my escort tries to give me 'help'."

The girl laughed and the boy soon joined in. It wasn't the kind laughter I had heard for most of my life. This was the kind of cold humor that sent shivers down your spine because of its wrongness. At the same time their laughter grated on my nerves triggering the bad temper I had most certainly inherited from my Mother.

Turning on them I snapped spitefully, "None of your precious training has prepared you for the spray of blood that hits you or waking up soaked in it."

The two of them seethed angrily but said nothing.

"So I guess," My sharp as knives voice lashed out as I revealed the wolf tooth necklace I had forgotten to take off after putting it on days ago, "that I am one step ahead."

The door opened to the training center and I dropped the tooth back into its place under my uniform. The other tributes looked up at us with careful curiosity.

"Which gives Twelve the advantage." I added quietly as they stepped out of the elevator.

When I caught sight of the horrified look on Bay's face I wasn't sure if it was because of my botching his attempt to form a friendly alliance or my story. Grabbing his hand I led the very dumbstruck Bay out of the elevator and into the guarded hallway outside the training room. The tributes from Four had their heads together with Three and One. Obviously they had vetted us out for their own alliance. At one point their group all glanced in my direction. So I gave them a small smile and blew them a kiss.

A couple of the smaller tributes were eyeing Bay and I with potential interest. Flashing them my best charming and reassuring smile I waved at them then pointed to Bay and I before quirking an eyebrow. Asking if they wanted to form an alliance. Fearful of the large Careers attempting to burn holes through me they only shrugged in a non-decisive way.

"After provoking the Careers do you really think anyone will want to join us?" Bay whispered in exasperation.

"Maybe," I smiled with false confidence, "if we show them we're worth the risk."

"Save the best for last." Bay reminded me with a frown.

"Of course." I smiled to cover the worry in my eyes.

Fifteen minutes crept by before the training room doors opened wide. The room by itself was highly impressive let alone the stations spread out around the outside. Survival stations that would help the tributes live longer and weapon stations to teach them how to kill; each one with an experienced instructor.

The Careers went straight to the weapons and the smaller tributes spread out among the survival stations. Even Bay was walking over to the latter. That was just what non-Careers did. That was also why they didn't win.

Grabbing his arm I devised a plan, "Let's stick together— over there at the archery station."

Obliging to my strange request, Bay followed me over, and picked up a bow. The instructor showed us how to hold them properly and how to fire a clean shot. Since Jack Everdeen had taught me the basics of archery already— not that he would ever in a million years give me one of his precious bows— I took a shot at the nearest human shaped target; a clean kill straight through the heart. When Bay shot he hit the target where an actual person's lung would have been.

Nudging his arm I made a suggestion, "Aim a little less left and up."

Firing again, Bay hit closer to my arrow with a mischievous grin, "I wonder can hit the most?"

"You are on." I laughed.

The volley of arrows that soon killed the closer targets but randomly peppered the long range targets was a mess of fun. Neither of us really won because once we tried to shoot farther out we were horrible at it. Not to mention we bumped each other or told jokes to mess each other up right before firing. Even the instructor was laughing along and having a good time.

"Bows are definitely not our strong point." I admitted in a happy mood.

Bay grabbed my hand, "Let's go see who can build a bigger fire."

Hours slipped by like that. Shifting in between the weapon and survival stations, we hoped to get a taste of both. There was no point in having a spear if you couldn't stay warm during the night and died of exposure. There was also no point knowing how to live off the land if you had no clue how to protect yourself. All the while Bay and I competed to see who could kill more targets, remember the most plants, and be the all-round better tribute. Even in the mandatory physical tests.

Rumor in the Districts is that they might get rid of them soon, but for now we still had to do them. The first was a rock wall, the second was hand to hand, and the last was a creepy brick maze. Each were designed to test us to our limit in front of the Gamemakers and contributed to our Training Scores.

Gathering in front of the rock wall the tributes are divided by District. Starting with the girl from One, each tribute would take their turn, ending with Bay. The structure was a hundred feet of carved rock with ledges, overhangs, cracks, and even a patch of flat stone five feet tall.

A man with a stopwatch and clipboard hands each of the tributes a harness and instructs us how to secure it properly, and gives us one last instruction, "When you finish, pull the red string near your right arm. This activates a glider that will allow you to dismount without injury."

With a nod of approval from clipboard man, the petite girl from One started. The first fifteen feet are easy and full of hand and footholds. Then a maze of shallow hand and footholds dispersed around three inch ledges for about thirty feet. That's where there are practically no places to put your hands except inside a wandering and questionable looking crack for about twenty feet. After that a tribute just had to scramble to get past the overhang that jutted out four feet and had to attempt to jump over the flat space up to the last ten feet of wall.

Making it easily past the overhang, the girl from One tried to jump over the bare patch but just couldn't propel her small body high enough. After the fifth jump the man with the clipboard called for her to stop and she activated the glider and jumped.

"Do not take it hard if you do not make it to the top— only three tributes ever have." Clipboard man advised nonchalantly.

Neither of the boys from One or Two could make it. The Amazonian looking girl from Two easily launched herself over the space, but couldn't find a handhold. Falling down the side of the wall she activated her glider and landed. Immediately she demanded to be allowed the chance to go again. I honestly would have done the same thing if I'd come that close to making it. Clipboard man monotonously denied and ordered her to stand with her partner.

The cycle of failure went pretty much the same way until the girl from Four launched over the flat space. Trying desperately to haul herself up a couple of feet to get a foothold she managed to get a small purchase before slipping. Kicking away from the wall she pulled the red string and floated down.

None of the other tributes even made it close. Some made it across the overhang, but some didn't even make it thirty feet. One boy made it about six feet. At that point he was shaking so badly with fear he couldn't hardly move. The person before me, a short dark skinned boy from Eleven, went and made it halfway up the wall before having to give up.

Clipboard man nodded to me and I leapt onto the wall. Climbing seemed to come naturally to me. The wall was just a puzzle and I had no problem supplying the key. When I got to the ledges I swung onto one of the three inch wide pieces of rock. Coiling my legs I jumped up to the next ledge. Gripping the wall with my hands, I landed just fine. Coil, grip, land, repeat. At the cracks I used my hands like wedges and monkeyed on up without stopping.

The overhang was now just above my head and I began to stretch. Reaching the edge of the overhang I felt around for a handhold. My other hand started to slip from where it anchored me underneath. Panicking I jumped upwards.

When I reached the apex of my leap and began to fall I could just make out a better option than falling now. Flinging out, I gripped my saving jut of rock with both hands. Heart pounding so hard it was trying to escape my chest, I swung my legs up over the edge and rested for a moment. Once I was more evenly, I continued to climb easily up the wall. The open space was the next obstacle.

_Don't show them everything, _I reminded myself, but I really wanted to prove I wasn't a weakling.

Grinning, I barely cleared the flat space and gained purchase with my hands and feet. Climbing the last ten feet I touched the top of the climbing wall with a smile that had grown from secretive to full on. Turning around so that my back was to the wall I made one last jump. Sailing straight out from the wall I spread my arms like an eagle. Then I started to fall; a lot like a rock.

Heart escaping my chest and pounding in my throat, I pulled the red cord. The glider opened and jerked painfully on my shoulders. Air rushed past me as I circled safely to the ground. Stripping off the harness just as the other had done I joined twenty two people who were either glaring at me for the stunning performance or giving me looks that I might be worth having as an ally.

Bay stared at me open mouthed, his grey-blue eyes wide.

"Good luck, Bay." I called over with a smile.

Breaking out of his stupor, Bay saw the Cliboard man's nod. He did pretty well for a guy who had never climbed anything before. Not quite as good as me, but considering he made it all the way to the crack before having to give up, I had to give him credit.

"I guess we know who won that one." Bay smiled and flexed his arm, causing me to roll my eyes and laugh.

When the administrators released all the tributes for lunch— really for the rest of the night— I was strangely exhausted. It was weird because back in District Twelve I would often go running for a couple miles each day. Mother could never figure out how I managed to fit it in with everything else I usually had going on, but that wasn't the point. Afterward I would get a little tired from the exertion. Not exhausted though. Why was I so drained after climbing one hundred feet?

"Twelve wait up!"

Forgetting my tired body momentarily, I looked for the source of the shout. I quickly spotted the boy from Ten heading my way with a determined look on his face.

"Yur District Partner says ya might be int'rested in bein' allies with me." His accent wasn't heavy, but it threw me off guard, "S'that true?"

"Uh…" A quick glance at Bay confirmed it, "Yes."

An easygoing smile blossomed on his lips, "Till thar's five left, righ'? Tha's what he told me."

"Correct."

"Ya have another ally then." He stuck out a hand for me to shake.

Gripping his had hard, I replied with a serious and happy smile, "And you have two."

"Good."

"My name is Titania— and you've already met Bay." I gestured to the two of us respectively.

"M'name's Hock." His cow brown eyes were warm and mistrusting, just as one could expect in the Hunger Games.

Filing into an empty elevator with the two people I was trusting enough to watch my back, I couldn't have been happier that I had finished my climb. This alliance was just the sort of thing that could end up saving my life in the Arena.

_Good things _do_ happen to good people,_ I smiled to myself.

* * *

**If you hate the name Hock, let me submit I came up with this at midnight which is most notably not my best hour.**


	20. Chapter 19 Handsome Enemies

**Let me know if this one is indeed better than the last.**

**Next chapter is in the Arena!**

* * *

Training for the next two days wasn't all that different from the first. Bay and I competed in everything we did now. Eventually I would just break up laughing every time he challenged me and had to tell him what the Wow Factor was for our survival plan. Simply put: we compete.

Sounds stupid, I know, but if we not so subtly dropped hints that we had been competing against each other our whole lives and that there was a bitter feud wagging between us it was sure to spark interest. The Capitol would be divided and pick sides. Try to keep their feuding tribute alive longer with wonderful sponsorships. Even Alvis admitted he thought it was good, but nowhere near as golden as pretending to be in love.

The hand-to-hand test went by even more quickly than the wall climb. Each tribute would fight one person, then two, then three. All extra fighters were supplied fresh for each fight. Apparently all of them were volunteers from some Peacekeeper training program and were trying to get extra hand to hand hours to complete their training. I couldn't handle it.

Sure the one guy- I was practically playing cat and mouse- I could handle just fine. When two came at me it was a similar story. Agility was just my thing and they were fighting with brute strength alone. Dogging was all too easy.

The group of three came at me and I soon learned I was in over my head. Doing too many rolls in a row to escape a coordinated strike left me dizzy and one of the volunteers pinned me down. Hands closed around my throat to let me know I had been beaten, but instead of letting go the hands began to clamp around my windpipe. Panicking I clawed his face and smashed my forearm into his elbow.

Vision gone red, I attacked the guy and Bay had to pull me off. Hock sat with me to make sure I didn't flip out again while Bay earned the top spot between the two of us. No doubt I looked a little crazy with blood dripping from my fingertips and yowling like a rabid cat.

The next day with the Maze was so much better. All the tributes before me ran through the maze, but I had a brilliant idea. Why not run on top of the maze? There were no rules against it.

The labyrinth was built out of brick walls so I didn't see the problem with hopping from wall to wall and making it to the other side safely. A wall ran uninterrupted along the side of the maze and I was able to sprint the whole way. Dropping down at the last minute I crossed the finish line with what was undoubtedly the fastest time. Being a little copycat, Bay also ran on top of the maze but we both knew that I was faster than him.

Because of those performances our alliance was even larger than the Career groups. Day two the girls from Ten and Five joined us; so did the pair from Eleven. After our stellar tests Day Three the pair from Nine and the boy from Five also joined us. While we waited in a separate windowless room to do our final performances for the Gamemakers, Bay looked at me and whispered two words.

_Ten Tributes._

The Careers would usually all band together to make a group of about eight tributes. Rumor had it that District Two had refused all attempts from the main group of Careers to be allies this year. So Bay and I had a group of ten misfits against those who were going off on their own, the two rather large highly trained killers, and the group of well-trained fighters that had a total of six in their alliance.

"_Bay Nortek_." The Gamemakers called.

"May the odds be in our favor." I called just before he left the room.

Bay smiled sadly at me, "Always."

The door closed between us. My heart went out to him that his performance would go smoothly. Fifteen agonizing minutes later it was my turn to impress the judges.

Out in the training area I could see that the Gamemakers were pretty bored at this point. Watching twenty two people try to impress you with the only things available being weapons, dummies, even some of the survival station supplies was probably a bit dull. It would be quite the fight to earn back their attention and get a decent score before my fifteen minutes were up.

An idea surfaced from deep in the back of my mind. A flash of light would catch their attention. Flurrying around the survival stations I made made a couple bags of a liquid mixture that would do the trick perfectly. Gathering knives, a spear, bow and arrows, and even a couple swords I set up clusters of dummies at different ranges around me.

"Hey!" I shouted, catching every Gamemaker's attention, "You won't want to miss this."

Some began to turn away even as I threw a bag of mixture above a group of dummies and threw one of the knives to break it. The resulting explosion of white hot flames was spectacular. All the Gamemakers stared in frozen shock.

Catching fire, there was no doubt that had the dummies been tributes the chances of survival were near impossible. Fatally stabbing the tributes nearest me with the a couple competent sword thrusts, I threw another bag and knife which blew up above another group of dummies.

Picking up the bow I shot one of the dummies in the next nearest group. Tossing my second to last bag of mixture at their feet I shot it through with an arrow. The dummies were either killed or rocked badly by the explosion, so I took out the survivors with the bow. I was just close enough that I killed each target and didn't miss any.

Down to my last bag and arrow I threw it high into the air above my head. I shot it clean through. Vaguely I heard the arrow lodge into the ceiling. Instead of fire raining down a vaporous cloud of nonlethal smoke covered the training floor in thick green smog. Shouts of astonishment came from the Gamemaker booth and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Thank you for your undivided attention."

While I walked out I thought about the time I had learned to make those concoctions. In the Upper-District there was an Apothecary who helped those who couldn't afford the doctors aid. The couple that ran the shop was good friends with my parents and they would often trade wares with one another.

One day Mother became sick with a raging fever. As soon as the Apothecary and his wife looked at Mother they told us that it was fairly contagious and that while Mother would more than likely come out of it without any long-term damage, we kids would die of exposure to it. Boreas and Poplin stayed with another family friend nearby while Rubus and I went to live at the Apothecary shop for a few days.

The Apothecary's daughter Silene sought a friend in me and we taught each other a few things. I taught her how to fix her favorite jacket she was always tearing. She taught me how to make something smoky. I taught her how to add designs to her clothing. She taught me how to make something that exploded.

That night Alvis, Bay, and I celebrated how well our plan was going. Letting us eat a little more than usual, Alvis must have been in a good mood as he turned on the television. Training Scores would be on soon. Surely I had earned a high score with my performance, which by all standards had been spectacular and heart stopping.

"You look smug." Bay noted with a teasing smile.

Barely containing laughter I replied, "If you had a performance as good as mine, you would be smug too."

The scores came on. Careers were earning scores of nine or ten except for the girl from Three who received an incredibly low six, which was suspicious to say the least. Some tributes tried to earn low scores on purpose to look weak. Then they would take everyone by surprise with their non-frailty.

Mostly I paid attention to my allies and what their Training Scores were. The girl from Five earned a seven. The boy received a six. The pair from Nine were given five and six. Hock and his district partner from Ten earned seven and four respectively. Both tributes from Eleven got fives. Bay's picture was up with an eight. I barely had time to congratulate him before my picture was up on screen with a score I hadn't expected.

_Seven._

"What?" I choked out, "Seven?"

"Sorry, I guess they didn't pay very much attention." Bay patted my shoulder.

"They paid attention." I growled and walked over to the large glass windows that faced out into the partying Capitol streets, "They sat on the edge of their seats the entire time."

"What did you do _wrong_ then?" Alvis asked from his place on the couch.

Thinking back I realized what the problem must have been.

"They don't think I could replicate Liquid Fire in the Arena." I almost whispered.

There was a loud spew and a fit of coughing from behind me and when I looked it was Bay; apparently he had heard me and started choking on a drink.

"Did you say '_Liquid Fire_'?" Bay croaked.

Nodding I turned away again, "I made bags of Liquid Fire and quite literally lit up the room."

Silence permeated our highly decorative lobby. Too upset with my undeserved low score, I went to bed after another quick yet sincere congratulation to Bay for his score.

Forcing myself to sleep I strangely didn't have nightmares like usual. Instead I had a dream about fire. It twisted and curled around me but it didn't burn. Mesmerized I watched the dancing flames flicker over my surroundings, which I realized was the forest outside District Twelve. Instead of ruining the leafy forest I had grown so attached to it made it better. The fire burnt the Capitol's poisonous influence out of the ferns, out of the trees, and out of the very earth itself.

The extremely Capitol clothing on my body took flame. As it turned to ash, what was left was a skin tight coal black cat suit of sorts. A black iron crown was weaved into the hair on top of my head which was braided through the crown and tied the rest of my hair into a ponytail at the back. I felt dangerous, like a force of nature not to be reckoned with.

Waking up completely rested and ready for the day ahead, I went down and ate a decent breakfast. Unfortunately the powerful feeling the dream had given me was quickly melting away. Bay gave me his usual friendly challenging smile, but I just didn't feel like eating until I felt like puking. Today we had interviews and I just wanted to get it all over with. They could dress me up, and feed me the best food Panem had to offer, and they could make me act like I cared about their stupid pleasantries. But I knew that the Capitol only wanted to see me as one thing. A killer.

My prep team came and gathered me soon after breakfast. Really I had been dreading seeing them again after the outfit they dressed me in for the Chariot Ride. The whole event was a blur of waving, fake smiling, and being completely self-conscious in the black lacy nightmare two sizes too small that my prep team had somehow stuffed me into. Bay's outfit hadn't been much more than a pair of tight fitting underwear. I also vaguely remembered us shimmering like diamonds and Alvis watching me a little too close for my taste. Not an experience I wanted to repeat.

"Somebody please tell me I will be wearing actual clothing this time." I grouched as they scrubbed, dipped, coated, and dried me about three different times.

"Did you not like your last piece?" a tall woman with blaring neon red hair asked in surprise.

Sighing, I met her wide eyed gaze, "Have you ever traipsed around half-naked with everyone you ever knew watching?"

"Don't be absurd!" the another heavily blue tattooed girl giggled, "Only tributes do that."

Part of me wanted to scream and ask what idiot came up with that rule. Yet I contained myself because it wasn't all their fault and I shouldn't take it out on them. They'd grown up with that being the rule.

My stylist came in with a garment bag in hand, "Darling you will love this one!"

Closing my eyes in fear I let them slip the dress onto my body. The fabric felt stiff but surprisingly light despite the amount of fabric I could feel around me. When my prep team was finished fussing I let my body to the seeing for me at first. It went down to my knees. That was positive. It covered my thighs, midsection, back, and covered my chest. Also good.

"Oh just open your eyes silly girl!" My stylist, I suddenly remembered her name was Gea, laughed.

My eyes were met with the most peculiar sight.

Skin and hair so flawless it couldn't be mine glowed with an almost silvery light and the dress looked like something out of a dream rather than a nightmare. Stiff Charcoal fabric fit around my body as if I had been born from the walls of a coal mine itself. Studded around my torso were small jewels of different sizes and shapes. Diamonds.

Later all the tributes were sitting onstage and waiting for their turn to be interviewed. When we had walked onstage the live Capitol audience was instantly on their feet cheering. Unnerved slightly by their enthusiasm to get to know the tributes that would be dead in a months' time I .

The first girl was some sort of don't underestimate me because I'm short kind of assassin. Her partner made several know-it-all comments about stupid ways other tributes get themselves killed and come off as a real scholar in the art of playing the Games. The pair from Two stayed sort of silent during their interviews as if they were too good of competitors for such trivial things like interviews. The girl from Three was definitely playing weak. The boy was awkwardly smart. The girl from Four was very agreeable. Her partner was downright sadistic with this disarmingly sexy smile he wore while talking about how gutting fish wasn't that different from gutting people.

The list of interview angles went on and on as more tributes were interviewed by Caesar Flickerman. Some were well done and sure to earn sponsors while some were weak and instantly forgettable. What if I was one of the forgettable ones? Without Sponsors Bay and I's group was going to have an impossible time out in the Arena.

"Charming and sexy Coal-girl, Titania Fellcrest!" Caesar announced and the audience applauded. They were bored. That was the curse of District Twelve, we always came last when everyone just wanted to go home.

"He-llo!" I called out in a friendly manner as I sat next to the very purple Caesar.

"He-llo to you too!" Caesar's eyes popped out of his skull when he saw me, "A wow-wow-_wow!_ What coal mine did you grow out of?"

"District Twelve of course, silly!" I laughed even though inside I wanted to hit Caesar for staring so intensely.

Caesar leaned towards me, I leaned toward him, and he stage whispered, "Do they do men's clothing as well?"

"Sorry, women's only." I gave him a sorry smile and patted his shoulder.

Pouting, Caesar leaned back, "Darn."

Leaning back I wrinkled my nose, "Don't worry, I don't think it would match your skin tone anyway."

"Let me see." Caesar held out a hand to the fabric by my knees and pulled back in horror, "Your absolutely right!"

Our back and forth banter had the audience roaring with laughter, ooing and ahhing in the right places, and cheering loudly but it was time to drop the Wow factor on them.

"Has Fate ever seemed like it has a horrible sense of humor to you Ceasar?"

"Why ever do you ask?" he questioned curiously.

"Growing up in Twelve I was always competing with this one kid. Sometimes he'd win our silly games and sometimes I would win them. As we got older things became brutal. He was so annoying! Always laughing in my face at how 'inadequate' I was. Even on birthday's we competed to see who could have the better birthday. I can hardly look at that guy without wanting to strangle him!" I pretended to get increasingly annoyed.

"Oh, dear! It seems this young man has gotten under your skin!" Caesar held a hand over his heart in compassion.

"Fate has stuck us together since the time we were practically babies." I nodded in agreement, "Even now, Fate can't let me win the Hunger Games without him there!"

"Your partner Bay?" Caesar exclaimed.

"Yes." I admitted just before a buzzer went off to let us know my time was up.

Walking back I waited for Bay's interview to be over. All I really remember is that Bay called me a 'natural charmer' and that he had to work extra hard to even compare to me. Then it was over and I stumbled along into the elevator back, inside the loft, and slid into my room without a word. Stripping off the dress I showered off the makeup and whatever else my prep team had put on me then crawled into bed. Sleep evaded me for an hour or two before I had my first dreamless night since being Reaped. A blessing because tomorrow night I'd be sleeping in the Arena.

* * *

**Cue Jaw's theme song.**


	21. Chapter 20 Survivor's Guilt

**The first Arena chapter!**

**Geez I have the shivers.**

* * *

Part of me was aware I had slept in late, but the rest of me didn't care. It's not like I was in a particular hurry to get to the Arena and die. Eventually Alvis stormed in, ripped off the blankets, and practically dressed me himself. Ushering a groggy me into the dining area, Alvis stood over me as I shoveled down a once hot breakfast alone.

Tapping his foot impatiently Alvis told me that Bay had already eaten and left for the Arena. Hurt flooded my chest making it hard to breathe as I realized he left without saying goodbye. Attempting to get a gulp of air I tried to convince myself that it didn't matter if someone who was only an ally did that. It exactly didn't work.

"Come _on_ girl! Don't make me force you to _chew_ as well." Alvis complained.

Shoveling what should have been three mouthfuls in I stood and barely managed to swallow, "Let's go."

Alvis patted my shoulder, "I won't be going with you."

"Thank you— for everything." His touch still made my skin crawl a little yet I placed a hand on his shoulder.

Peacekeepers busted through the loft door with weapons at the ready. Pouncing down on me similar to the way wolves surround and attack their prey, the heavily armed men dragged me out of the loft, the elevators, and into a car. The Capitol wouldn't delay the Hunger Games now for anything. Even if President Snow himself were somehow assassinated right at that moment, the Games would carry out as if nothing had ever happened. The Peacekeepers threw me roughly into the back of a hovercraft that would take me to the Arena. The ride was long and unnervingly silent.

Upon arrival Gea, my strange and occasionally wonderful stylist, stripped me off and dressed me in this year's tribute uniform so quickly that if I had blinked I would have missed it. Looking at myself I saw the dark teal shirt and thin night green jacket on top. The khaki cargo pants fit loosely but not to the point of swishing around. The black ankle boots weren't too different from the ones I had back home but were sturdier with better grips on the bottoms.

"You are an uncommonly beautiful young woman." Gea smiled and extended a hand out to me, "If you survive, I just might give you a job as a model."

"Uh..." I tried to look pleased, "thanks."

"_Sixty seconds until countdown. All tributes in the chutes._" A voice announced from somewhere in the room.

Not saying goodbye because I honestly felt Gea only hoped I'd live so that I could work for her, I climbed into the chute which immediately closed, and waited for what felt like forever. If they were just sending me to my death couldn't they do it quickly? All the waiting and parading around made the whole thing that much more unbearable.

Finally the floor began to rise beneath me. Closing my eyes I waited for the movement to stop. Grey light hit the back of my eyelids seconds before I came to a stop. My blue eyes opened to a foggy swamp surrounded by fertile green jungle.

The murky water of the swamp couldn't have been more than ankle deep but it was nearly impossible to tell. Looking around I saw most of the other tributes were surveying their surroundings as well. A couple of them had their gazes fixed on something in the middle of the ring of potential Victors. The Cornucopia.

Gold colored metal gleaming despite the cloudy sky. The structure stood at least twenty feet tall at its peak. Gaping mouth facing me directly, I could see everything inside. The deadliest weapons were stacked inside along with crates of food. Goods and lesser weapons radiated out from the Cornucopia in the water, their usefulness decreasing the further out they were.

For example ten feet from me was a soggy box of matches. Halfway to the Cornucopia was a navy blue backpack with a couple peculiar bulges on the sides. In between was a large sleeping bag.

According to the plans Bay and I had made, the fastest runners in our alliance were to pick up several nearby items and get out of there as quickly as possible. I was undoubtedly the fastest out of the group so I had to lead the other to safety once they had their own goods. The slower tributes were going to sprint straight for cover and use a single fair sized rock and branch to tell their fellow allies where they were. By placing the rock on the side of a path and having the branch just barely poke out of brush on the other side, their allies knew whichever side of the path the rock sat on was the way that tribute had hidden.

_Ten._

The booming Countdown started.

_Nine._

I glanced at my allies and nodded reassuringly.

_Eight._

_Seven._

Bay smiled at me and mouthed something I couldn't quite make out at first.

_Six._

_Five._

Stay alive.

_Four._

_Three._

The Career girl from Four caught my gaze.

_Two._

She drew a finger across her throat.

_One._

The gong rang and the Hunger Games officially begun.

Sprinting for the backpack, I didn't see the trouble that was already breaking out. Screams erupted around me but I stayed on course. That is until I slipped in the muddy swamp water and caught a glimpse of what was going on.

Unlike in usual years the main Career alliance had gone straight for the tributes instead of the weapons. The small dark pair from Eleven were quickly losing a hand to hand fight with the quick Career boy from One. Both the girl from Nine and the Boy from Five were in the water. Their necks bent in ways they weren't meant to naturally achieve. Tributes without alliances ran away unharmed. The pair from Three spotted me lying there looking around like an awestruck deer and decided it was my turn to be bent.

"Titania!" someone screamed, "Run!"

Launching to my feet and simultaneously grabbing the closest thing to me, I ran towards the jungle forest that surrounded the swamp. Dry ground met my feet and I was really able to ramp up my pace. Frustrated screams echoed from the swamp as I plunged deeper into the unknown territory. After a mile or so I looked at what I had grabbed and stopped running. I had grabbed a knife that wasn't even three inches long. Hopefully the Elevens' had lived and grabbed something better.

The hilt was stiff and the blade was curved more like a smaller version of the skinning knife the Butcher used back in Twelve. It wasn't technically made for throwing but it was better than the collapsible knives I had seen in past years. One year a kid tried to practice throwing a collapsible knife. To make a longer story short, the blade broke off in the tree and the kid died shortly thereafter.

Looking around I spotted a steep yet narrow hill through the foliage to my right. A high vantage point would allow me to get my bearings and to possibly see any other tributes coming my way. Practically climbing the hill I reached the top and almost died. Not literally thank goodness.

Hills much like the one I stood on top of were spaced about a half mile apart. They seemed to be forming a circle until I looked at the rest and saw that the hills changed direction before coming to a point then reaching back around to me. Unmistakably the hills formed the shape of a teardrop. Beyond the hills were a couple miles of jungle in any direction that was abruptly ended in giant wall-like cliffs of stone. On top of the cliffs was where the force field began.

Skidding down the hill I realized I hadn't heard any cannons go off which usually happened after a tribute died. This let the others know they were one person closer to winning. In the original scramble for weapons and supplies tributes would die too close to one another for the cannon to keep up however. So the Gamemakers would sound off how many tributes had died once the initial fight— rightfully dubbed the Bloodbath— had finished. Shouldn't it be done by now and the cannons gone off?

As if reading my mind a cannon blast went off. And another. Five more blasts and the world was silent once more. My own alliance had been targeted and we had ten tributes total. Had the Career alliance killed off all but three of us? Which two tributes besides me had they not been able to off?

Forcing the worry to the very back of my mind I began to search for my allies. Hope is what kept a person alive, so I needed to have hope that the rest of my alliance had survived and were waiting to be found. Eventually I came across the rock and branch signal.

Off the trail a short distance I found the girl from District Five. Dead. Shortly thereafter I found the boy and from District Nine. His opaque lifeless eyes staring out into nothing; a spear wound ruined what had once been his neck.

Tears threatened to stream down my face as I looked at him. The boy was just twelve years old and he had to die like that. Walking over I closed his eyes. It was becoming increasingly obvious that my alliance had been targeted and someone had betrayed us. It was obviously my fault that they were dead. They weren't the ones that made an alliance so large that the Careers felt threatened, nor had they taunted the killers from District Four. I should have been the one to die not them.

It was all my fault.

* * *

**Yes, Titania is a little empathetic. That's what makes her such a good character though.**

**Action, betrayal, and mishaps; am I good or what?**


	22. Chapter 21 The Queen of Thieves

**Warning: do not try this at home.**

**So I realized that I really don't care how many chapters this story has. There will be this story and the sequel and how many others I decide to do after that.**

* * *

Walking past the District Nine boy's body like I didn't care made me nauseous inside. But somewhere in the jungle were the rest of my allies. In a few short hours the Careers will have eaten, rested, and start their hunt for them. None of us would be prepared for that.

A grouping of small white objects hanging off a vine caught my attention as I walked through the dense vegetation. Taking a closer look, I vaguely remembered something in one of the survival stations about this kind of fruit. Picking as many as could fit into my pockets, I continued to look for my allies. We would need food when we found each other. If we found each other before the Careers found us.

Two hours of searching later yielded no clues as to where my allies had gone. The Careers would begin their hunt soon and the last thing I wanted was to be caught sneaking around so close to their camp. Heading back to the hill and building shelter was my only viable choice.

Back at the hill I had a sudden light bulb moment. There were better ways of making a shelter than building something on the ground and camouflaging it. Like up in a tree for instance.

Around the base of the hill were several thick trees that had branches as large around as my waist, but none of them had branches low enough for me to grab and climb. The trunks were all smooth so I had no hope of using the bark to climb like I did back home. It seemed there was some more improvisation in order.

One of the trees in particular had a grouping of branches high up that would be perfect for the base I had in mind. Out there somewhere were two of my allies and I had to keep them safe and alive for as long as possible; to do that I had to keep them safe from the other tributes. Hopefully no thing or person would get them before I got the chance.

Afraid of being found, I stuck fairly close to my tree, while I looked for the materials I would need in order to build a climbing aid. Sturdy vines weren't in short supply apparently, because I soon had approximately forty feet of it. There was also this type of vine that was made of wood rather than a leafy plant. Getting a flattish rock from nearby, I took off my jacket and wrapped it around the rock. Placing my knife against a portion of the wood vine I hammered the blade into it as quietly as possible. Thankfully a practically mute _tink _sound was the result.

Hitting the knife further into the vine I cut completely through it in under a minute. Roughly a foot away from the first cut I began a second one. This process went on until I had seven sections of foot long wood-vine. Using the sturdy plant-vine I had collected earlier I tied the sections of wood-vine two feet apart. Really that was the easiest part of my entire plan.

Shrugging back into my jacket I took the other end of my plant-vine and tied it in a special release knot to a thick root at the base of my tree. Grabbing the wood-vine end of my device I tossed it over the lowest branch.

_Clack click clack-clack._

Unconsciously cringing at the surprisingly loud sound of the wood-vine knocking together, I found a smaller vine nearby and tied it to a part of my special knot around the big root. Using the wood-vine as foot and handholds I easily clambered up into the tree. Giving the smaller vine a yank, my special knot on the root came undone and I was able to then pull my makeshift ladder up where no one else could reach it. Climbing higher up in the tree I heard something that made my blood turn to ice. Voices floated up to me from the trail below.

"Look, you can see faint footprints. Surely they're Twelve's." One of them stated excitedly.

"It looks like _a tribute_ has used this trail several times." The words were higher pitched as they snapped back.

Breathing slowly through my nose to make as little noise as possible I clutched to the trunk for dear life. Everything I went through in my life had prepared me to fight, but right now all I wanted to do was go home, crawl in between my blankets, and hide away until this nightmare was gone. The Hunger Games were so much worse up close then anything you could see on television. Surely my brothers were watching and ready to pee themselves, but that was nothing in comparison to the outright terror I felt about knowing that if I fell I would be killed in seconds.

"Shut up the both of you!" A feminine voice snarled.

The District Four girl.

"It's that little blonde witch from Twelve! I know it!" the first protested.

"You _think _it's her— where's the proof?" the second sneered.

Sounds of a brief scuffle reached up from below before forth fairly ruff voice growled, "Evelyn said shut up."

"Quinn that's enough man— you'll kill him and we need the little dweeb still." Another distinctly male voice reminded the ruff one.

Evelyn, the girl from Four, continued, "It could be Twelve, but there are more important questions."

A previously silent voice pitched in— more than likely the girl from One, "Why did Antony protect the District Ten pair and the other Twelve?"

My heart stuttered with excitement. Bay was alive? Had the both of us really survived the Bloodbath despite the Careers best efforts? And was our luck really so good that two of our allies had survived as well?

"Exactly. Why would a big brute from Two protect those three little guppies?" Evelyn agreed, spacing out the last words for emphasis.

"He _died_ like a guppy." The first voice chuckled cruelly, "Calling out 'Portia, Portia run'. District Two really dropped a pair of losers this year!"

Surprise sparkled through my veins like a shot of adrenaline. The hulking mass of pure killer from District Two had protected my allies. Had died saving them from the Careers he could have joined or have easily lead, but refused.

The ruff voice that no doubt belonged to Quinn, Evelyn's District Partner, snapped, "District Three really dropped an idiot for a male tribute."

Cold laughter floated up to me from the jungle floor.

"Let's go. I don't want to wait for whoever has been wandering along here to come back, when the Twelves are out there waiting to kill us." Evelyn directed; the tone in her voice made me sure she was the leader.

Footsteps retreated through the dense foliage. Minutes dragged painfully by into nearly an hour as I fearfully waited to make sure no one was around. Taking a big breath, I shifted into a more comfortable position, trying to ease the tension on my wrists.

"Did y'all hear that?" a feminine voice hissed.

Terror clogged my veins and lungs to the point I couldn't have breathed if I wanted to.

"You've been asking that every other second for the last five minutes." A familiar friendly tone sighed with fraying patience.

Bay.

"Don't move." I called down to them.

So naturally they scrambled for cover out of sight.

"Idiots, it's just me." I heaved a sigh and tied the makeshift ladder to a strong branch before lowering it down.

"Titania?"

"No duh, Bay. Climb the freaking ladder already."

The female voice, that I realized belonged to Hock's District Partner, piped up, "How do we know it ain't somebody imitatin' her?"

"Seriously?" I growled.

"Wren 'as a point. The girl from Five dus pretty good impres'ons."

Resisting the urge to go down there and slap Hock's attempting-to-be-funny smile off, I simply replied, "The pairs from Eleven, Nine, and Five are dead. If you don't want my help then sleep on the ground."

Bay was the first to climb the ladder, "Just so we're clear, I _don't _need your help."

Hurt slammed into my chest like a hammer until I remembered that we were supposed to hate each other according to our interviews. Pretending to grit my teeth for the cameras that were no doubt watching, I gripped the knife from the Cornucopia harder until my knuckles turned white. They wanted a show and I needed to sell it for all I was worth.

"Want to run that by me again? The Careers that came through here not long ago would still hear you scream like a little girl if I cut this and you fell."

"Fine! I need your help this once." Bay snipped back.

"Hmm." I pretended to muse, "What if I decide to kill you anyways once you get up here?"

"Titania," Hock warned in his strange accent that made my name sound like Tie-tan-ya instead of Tie-tay-nia, "kill Bay and I'll kill ya m'self."

To sell the Wow-factor a little more I edged away from Bay as far as possible. Soon Hock and his District Partner Wren had joined us. None of them had anything except for a small knife and an empty backpack. Remembering the fruit I had picked earlier I put it up inside and handed it to Hock. Who Practically threw it at Bay with a chuckle.

Biting back a , I realized that while Hock was fairly at ease around Bay and I, Wren kept her wary Amber eyed gaze on us at all times. She and Hock had the same auburn hair which must have been a normal trait for parts of District Ten in the same way blonde hair and blue eyes were typical to Twelve's Upper-District. Oh well. Trusting people too much is what kills half the tributes who go through the Hunger Games.

Holding out my hand, I gave Wren a friendly smile, "I don't believe you and I have officially met."

"Wren Fernbank." Gingerly our hands shook.

"Titania Fellcrest."

"Ain't y'all goin ta pull up the ladder?" she asked uncomfortably.

Wren had joined our alliance mostly because Hock had made allies with District Twelve. Bay and I never really met her, but we did get to see her training tests. Ever so helpfully Hock kept us up to date on any ideas they had to add to our alliances' survival strategy. Now I was getting a real first impression of her and realized that she tried to put on a strong performance while being completely terrified. A lot like me.

"Go ahead; just lower it for me in a bit." I smiled and slid down the tree trunk much to the group's surprise.

Sure the Careers were out for blood— when were they not? — but my dwindling alliance needed necessities like food, water, and weapons. Now when Evelyn's group was preoccupied looking for me out in the woods, I was going to steal from whatever they'd left at the Cornucopia.

"Wait."

Nervous and obviously uncomfortable, Wren quickly joined me.

"You should wait with—,"

"No." Wren protested quietly, "I really _am_ a fast runner, I was jus' afraid of dashin' for the Cornucopia, so I ran slow durin' the maze trail. Tha' way thar was bound ta be others y'all'd pick. I jus' wanna make that up ta ya."

"Then by all means help me rob the Careers blind." I smiled cunningly.

Avoiding the trails, Wren and I moved stealthily through the heavily populated jungle undergrowth. Bugs buzzed noisily through the air and what sounded like crickets sang in some not so distant hideout. Giant leafy tendrils in fan shapes reached taller than any of the tributes were from head to toe. Sunlight steadily faded from our surroundings leaving them continuously darker and more likely to be hiding dangers. Ferns brushed up against Wren and I's faces, waists, and legs while roots from the highly clustered trees threatened to trip us. The smell of soggy rotting plant matter reached my nose and I knew through the last clusters of foliage was the swamp.

Trying to look brave with the trademark charming smile, I crawled forward up next to a fern stalk where no one would expect me to be. Wren followed my example a little ways to my left. The cold evening air was making our breath start to come out in billows of steam.

Not even the slightest hint of a tribute showed in the water or the surrounding jungle, but they very well could be hiding. All of the goods that had surrounded the Cornucopia were now piled neatly inside where few other tributes would dare to venture.

"Now or never." I whispered.

Wren nodded and we slunk into the swamp area. The murky ankle deep water had chilled considerably now that the sun had almost finished setting. The air itself was cooling off rapidly as well. It seemed as if the moisture in the air was being sucked out until all that was left was a bone dry penetrating cold. Both Wren and I began to shiver with cold and the excitement of stealing from trained killing machines. Mother was probably having a heart attack back home. Something about taking risks that I'd usually tuned out as a kid.

The goods inside the Cornucopia sat there for the taking. We grabbed four large backpacks and checked the contents. Between the two I grabbed there was three empty water containers, a couple tins for cooking in, two large boxes of dry matches, two pairs of thin gloves, and a sleeping bag that could easily fit two people. Wren has much the same thing except she has some dried fruit and beef jerky instead of the gloves and matches.

Upon opening a crate we found what could only be described as a gold mine. Individually wrapped saucer sized chunks of dried or smoked meats were piled high inside. Putting some in each pack, Wren and I moved on to other crates full of fruits, careful to close each one tightly once we had finished with it. I was hoping to high heaven that this way the Careers would be less likely to realize they had been robbed. Less likely to come after us all the more because the Careers would know we could easily come after them in the night.

The walls of the Cornucopia had only a couple of weapons left after they had been thoroughly scavenged by Evelyn and her followers. Hatchets, a small sword, a couple spears, and a long knife.

"Let's only take weapons that have at least two uses." I suggested quietly, eyes glued on the knife.

Wren apparently wasn't going to argue. Now equipped with a fair supply of food and weapons, Wren and I filled our water containers with the murky swamp water. We could always strain and boil it later to make sure it was safe. An agonized scream sounded somewhere out in the forest and I lost my nerve.

Dashing like mad, Wren and I made it back to the base tree in a matter of minutes and quickly scaled the ladder despite our heavy loads when the boys let it down. Hock had built two hammocks while we were gone and I was quite pleased that I had picked him for an ally. His ingenuity, bravery, and nimble hands made him fit perfectly into my survival strategy. Hauling the ladder back up, we divided the weapons and supplies between ourselves. Wren took the spear she had grabbed, while Bay and Hock took the hatchets, and I picked up the knife I had snagged first thing off the wall. The leather wrapped handle fit my hand as if it had been tailored to fit me specifically. The wickedly sharp blade had to be at least seven inches of a sturdy nearly weightless metal.

"Titanium." Bay said quietly from his position next to Wren on the other hammock, as he watched my marveling.

"Huh?" I was surprised he spoke my name because of our 'hate' for each other.

"Not Titan_ia_. Titan_ium_." Bay wrinkled his nose but in his eyes I could see his masked excitement, "That knife must be made of it."

Smiling with ferocious satisfaction, I spun the knife around easily between my fingers. To my further satisfaction it balanced perfectly. It felt as if I had been spinning that knife absentmindedly for my whole life.

Hock took the first watch and no one complained. Curling up on a hammock inside one of the sleeping bags alone, I looked over to my right. Wren and Bay shared the other one together in a fairly snugly way that made me think of the time I got hypothermia and Haymitch held me close to raise my body temperature. Their slowing breaths were highly visible as they mingled with each other in the night air. A foreign part of me wished my former best friend was here to keep me company. But Haymitch was at home with his girlfriend. Boy had I screwed up.

The Capitol anthem played and it sounded as if it came from the very trees themselves. The faces of the seven dead tributes flashed overhead for all to see. Thanking whatever force above had kept me from being in that number, I watched the stars through my fogging breaths for a moment. The cold air from the Cornucopia was seeping our way now. Between my jacket and the sleeping bag I was almost too warm whereas Hock was starting to shiver in between pluming exhales. Climbing over to where he was, I took off my jacket and handed it to him with a friendly smile.

"How can ya ask me ta take a jacket from a lady in this cold?" He whispered defiantly, but his eyes were fixed longingly on the cloth.

"I'm fine." Placing the jacket around Hock's shoulders with a shrug I climbed back over to the sleeping bag and slid inside quickly, "Wake me up in a couple hours."

Ignoring my request, Hock apparently woke up Bay and woke me slightly when he curled up with me. Usually if a guy tried climbing into bed with me I'd do something particularly violent. However, it was cold now despite the sleeping bag and I was grateful to share. Wren woke me up in the early morning to do my shift, handing me the jacket I'd given Hock hours earlier. Swapping places with me, Wren burrowed down next to him while I put on my jacket and a pair of the gloves.

Smoke rose from the place where the Cornucopia no doubt sat, but all was quiet in the forest. Several types of tropical birds slowly started up their morning song as the air began to heat up once more. The hotter it got the more parched I felt.

Thankfully the moisture in the air began to return. Beads of water collected on just about everything, including my skin and clothing. Thirstily I decided it couldn't hurt to at least try the water. A small pool of it collected in a dinner plate sized leaf close to my head so I tilted it down and swallowed the mouthful that was there. At worst the water would kill me but at least I wasn't thirsty.

* * *

**gabz1197: Thanks for helping me realize that it truly doesn't matter. I'm not going to split it up after all, it's too much work for something that has no real purpose.**

**THAT'S RIGHT. I decided I'm not going to split up this first story into two. Thank goodness. That would have been way more work than what I originally had in mind.**


	23. Chapter 22 The Role That Kills

**Inside this chapter you will find mayhem, an odd alliance, death, and the answers to questions we've been asking.**

* * *

Sunlight exploded from the horizon. As the sun itself slowly rose, the jungle took on a golden-green glow that made my breath catch in awe. The sight was the most beautiful I had ever seen in my life. Despite this though, it would never truly compare to the safety and comfort I felt back home looking at the District Twelve sunrise.

_Day two,_ I congratulated myself, _seven down and sixteen tributes left between you and that wonderful sunrise back home._

Letting the others sleep, I decided to scout the jungle around Base. Sliding down the tree trunk with little effort, I made a small circle around the hill to check the foliage for tributes. Then I climbed the hill and looked around the Arena for clues as to where the others would be. The only thing that stuck out was the smoke that had been coming from the Swamp all night long. All the other tributes would be hiding close to the Careers as well, hoping to stick close to the supplies at the Cornucopia, but none of them would dare to start a fire and give away their positions.

"I could have killed you in twenty different ways right now."

My blood froze despite the steadily climbing temperature and humidity. Slowly turning around I was surprised to see the tall muscular girl from Two instead of Evelyn and her goons. In one hand she held a bloodied spear. The other clutched her side tightly and was coated in dried blood.

"I suppose."

"You know."

Silence lapsed between us for the longest time. Sense finally caught up with me and I sprinted at breakneck speed down the other side of the hill and into the trees. How stupid did I have to be to stand on a hill where I was visible to anyone within a miles radius?

"Wait! I want to help!" The girl, I remembered the District Three boy calling her Portia, pleaded in an agonized voice.

Up in the branches at Base I could see Bay's hopeless and terrified face as he took in the scene.

_Run_, his blue-grey eyes begged.

I considered this for a second. Slipping back through the foliage I ignored my friend's wishes and went to talk to Portia. At least if she couldn't see me then I could vet out whether or not she was being honest.

"The only help I need is answers." I stated matter-of-factly from my hiding place behind a tree.

"I can give you answers." Portia replied carefully as her eyes probed the jungle growth for me, "Just scratch my back first."

Of course information wasn't free in the Hunger Games.

"Do you know who betrayed my alliance? Yes or no? If you don't, then you aren't any use to me." I demanded harshly.

"I know." Portia confirmed.

I knew she very well could be lying but it didn't matter. As injured as she was I could easily escape if things went wrong. Whoever betrayed my alliance to the Careers was still out there and I wanted them to pay for what they had done. Six of my allies had been brutally murdered without even so much as a chance to go home because of whoever betrayed us.

"We don't have medicine, but we have food." I came out from my hiding spot to face her.

Portia shrugged, "Fine by me. Food can be the best medicine."

Wary and unwilling to expose themselves, my allies tossed down a portion of our dried meat and fruit. Digging vigorously into the food despite the blood smeared across her hands, I realized that Portia may have never skipped a meal in her whole life, and that last night must have been completely miserable for her. Hungry, wounded with a deep axe cut to the hip, and extremely cold out in the jungle unprotected with no one left to care about her safety. From the look of her injury, Portia very well could have been the one who screamed last night and made Wren and I head for cover.

"Were Antony and you together?" I asked a less important question first; usually the less important questions lead you to interesting discoveries about a person's character.

"Yes, and we will be again soon." Portia affirmed calmly in between huge mouthfuls, as if she was waiting for Death with open and accepting arms.

"Why did he protect my allies?"

Portia looked at me with such strange intensity that I almost couldn't meet her gaze.

Finally she spoke up, "Antony saw your honest inner strength and knew you could do some real good things for the world. Protecting your allies protected you in a way."

"Do you believe that?"

"If I didn't, I would have killed you a few moments ago for being the reason Antony died."

Stunned, all I could say was, "Good to know."

Barely chewing the last couple bites of her breakfast, Portia looked at me expectantly, "Anything else, or is our little side game of twenty questions over?"

"One more question." I clenched and unclenched my fists to burn off some of the boiling hot anger I felt burst open inside, "Who betrayed my alliance?"

"The District Seven male." Portia spat, "District Four caught wind you wanted him. So she made him an offer: join your alliance last minute and report what he learned in return for her protection from the other tributes. All of the plans you made before coming here you can scrap into the garbage pile; those batty Careers at the swamp know all about them by now."

Bay must have added the District Seven boy to our team before leaving for the Arena and hoped to surprise me with another pair of nimble hardworking hands. I end up getting a surprise, just not the one either of us had been hoping for.

"Help us find him and kill him— you won't be hungry or cold anymore if we can help it." I offered through the shroud of hate now burning darkly in the chambers of my heart.

Even injured, Portia was an asset. Body long and lean with hard compact muscle, there was no doubt in my mind that she could still take out a couple of tributes if they tried to corner her. Also she had been trained to kill her whole life and could possibly teach my allies a little of that knowledge.

"Then that boy will pay." Portia nodded, "I'm in. He helped kill Antony."

So that is why Portia came to find me. We would both want revenge against Seven which made us unlikely yet cohesive allies. Usually I always found tributes from Two to be kind of dim but largely dangerous mercenaries when I watch the Games from home. Surprisingly though, Portia was pretty smart. Catching us off guard, a cannon blast sounded from somewhere in the forest.

"If that's for Seven, let's resurrect him and do it properly." I growled, narrowing my eyes dangerously.

"Agreed."

Standing up, I called up to Wren, "Toss down my knife?"

Several grumbles from above tumbled down. Something like 'she didn't take it with her?', 'why did she go down there in the first place?', and 'what idiot doesn't keep their weapon on them during the Hunger Games?' What was the big deal? Pulling out my little three inch knife, I frowned to myself. Sure this one was kind of pathetic in comparison to the titanium knife but that didn't mean it was useless. Not even twelve hours into the Games and the handy little knife had saved my life once.

Something rustled in the bushes off to my right. A strong hand twisted my non-knife arm up behind my back. Heart beating my ribs senseless, something incredibly sharp was pressed to my jugular. Forced to face the rustling bushes I waited to simply just stop living this Capitol nightmare and die.

"Oh, sure." A male voice drawled from the same place the bushes had been rustling, "Make it even easier— I was hoping killing Twelve would be a challenge."

The boy from District Seven. Acid hate ate my insides at the sight of him. He obviously had experience tracking because he'd found me despite the careers and my own allies wandering down the same trail I had.

"Don't move." Portia breathed in my ear from her very taking-you-hostage position behind me, "Not yet."

It's not like I could really move anyways.

"Twelve isn't all-that after all, is she?" Seven sneered, "Any other tribute would have stabbed you with that knife for holding a spear up to their throat."

Shivers ran up my spine as I took in the at least somewhat honest traitor's features. Deeply tanned skin from generations of people spending all their time outdoors and black-brown eyes that reflected his personality perfectly; a dual headed axe was resting on one of his broad shoulders and it had a blood smear across the blades. That must be the monster weapon that injured Portia. Realization struck me as to what my 'captor' had laid out in her head.

"So what were you planning?" Portia sneered back, "To come up behind a _Career _unnoticed, and take her out before having fun with blondie here? You have got to be kidding me Seven. Are you that _stupid?_"

Knife clutched in a white knuckle grip, I wondered what signal Portia was waiting for.

"You could have all the training in the world _Portia_, and you would still die in the Hunger Games." Came his cocky reply.

Seven raised the double-bladed axe over his head to throw it.

Even with my remedial knowledge of how to handle axes I knew it was going to lodge itself into both Portia and I in an epic double kill.

_Thwa-chunk._

Hock's hatchet flew down and cut into through the flesh and bone of Seven's right upper-arm. Blood instantly poured from the wound as Seven screamed. It wasn't even a normal scream. It was more like an unhinged agonized howl of torture that made my hair stand on end.

The spear was removed from its resting place on my throat. Aiming carefully with my little knife, I flicked my wrist hard. Lodging up to the hilt in his chest, I nearly threw up when Seven just kept moving. Falling to his knees he threw that monster axe straight for my chest. Another hand shoved me off balance and I sprawled down into a fern clump. Seven gurgled out his last breath and his canon blasted as I looked to see what shoved me.

Portia lay on the ground. The double-sided axe had sliced deep into the bones of her face. Her one undamaged green eye sparkled with life still as blood flooded out around it and coated her pale face in crimson. The axe had sliced into a corner of her lips but despite this Portia gave me a small smile.

"I believe in you too, Titania." She breathed raggedly; a single tear escaped.

Life seeped from her green eye and another canon went off.

Shock. That's what people went into when someone died in front of their eyes. They would start to hyperventilate. Then they would start to feel dizzy and become nauseous. If it went far enough the person could actually die of it.

I did none of those things. Turning numbly from Portia I ripped my knife from Seven's chest and the hatchet from his arm. Wiping the blood off on his shirt I faced the Base Tree where the others were still hiding. Hovercrafts would come and take Portia and Seven once my allies and I left the area. It was time to move on.

A deep penetrating sickness spread as we gathered up the ladder, hammocks, and backpacks. Squaring my shoulders I led my allies along toward the point of the teardrop that the hills formed in the Arena, setting up camp two hills away from our previous base. Watching the hovercraft come and take away the bodies. I was grateful for the small miracle last night that I had been too busy to see my allies bodies be taken. This was possibly just as sick as watching Portia die had been. On the outside I put on my best it-doesn't-matter face so Bay, Wren, and Hock wouldn't worry about me.

Inside it felt as if a piece of me had been ripped away. Not that I cared for the boy from Seven or anything, but there was a small and irreclaimable piece of my soul that had been stolen. It seemed as if by killing him I had killed that part of myself. Pretending to be okay was all I could do.

By evening another canon had gone off. Not long after, the Capitol anthem played and the dead tributes for the day were shone in order above us. I saw the boy from Eight had been the reason for first canon from that morning. Next were the boy from Seven and Portia. Lastly was the girl from Six.

Bay went to bed early after dinner and I knew that this was his round-about way telling me I should get some sleep because it had been a long and stressful day. Not long after that I decided he might be right. Curling up into the other sleeping bag on the hammock, I realized how empty I felt. I killed someone and everyone I had ever known saw me do it. Courageous Boreas, shy Poplin, and adorable little Rubus had seen me take a life. Mother and Father had surely seen it. My boyfriend Taftan. My friends at school. My teachers. Haymitch.

"Scoot over."

Wren was crouched on a branch next to my hammock. Making room for her I tried my best to hide the tears trickling down my cheeks. I guess it didn't work too well because when Wren slid in next to me she gave me a big hug.

"It's a lot ta take in, huh?"

Hugging her back, I choked out a, "Yeah."

Wren let go, snuggled down into the warmth of the sleeping bag as the air began to freeze once more, and closed her amber eyes, "Titania jus' remember tha' nobody wins the Hunger Games withou' killin' someone."

Strangely this did make me feel a little better. Wren made it sound as if it was bound to happen anyways and there was no point in beating myself up about it. My insides still churned with sick self-disgust, but my mind was at ease enough to got to sleep.

Nearly half the tributes were dead. With my particular brand of luck, I would make it to the final two a week or so from now and break my neck falling out of a tree.

Giggling with cold humor to myself I fell asleep in the new tree and dreamed of a life out in a different place, surrounded by pine trees instead of clogged jungles, which had a brush pond one could fish in. A tan messy haired boy with the most beautiful grey eyes followed me around. Life filled with hunting, a mended friendship, and smiles.

* * *

**FOR THOSE WHO ARE CURIOUS:**

**I do art as well and I will be doing several artwork pieces surrounding The Other Victor. Should you wish to view these, message me and I will send you the link to where they are at on .**


	24. Chapter 23 Pretending

**That random bit about the cliffs during the bloodbath? Yeah it wasn't random.**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

Morning light streamed down to my face and I rolled over in my bed trying to ignore it. The dream of the forest back home hunting with Haymitch had been so real. Now it slipped through my fingers like smoke. Desperately I tried to hold onto the images. Only one image would really stay with me and I shied away from it instantly. Dripping blood. Unsure now if it was the blood of the animal I had hunted or the blood of the boy from Seven I let the image slip away to wherever dreams escaped to.

Suddenly I realized that the sun was already rising in the sky and sat up quickly. My watch was supposed to be early morning, but Wren never woke me for it.

"Nightmar'?" Came her gentle voice a couple branches over.

"You should have woken me." I avoided her question tactfully; the whole of Panem didn't need to know that I missed my best friend more than I could describe with words. My life will be so much easier if they think it was a nightmare instead.

Wren shrugged, "Ya needed the rest."

Grabbing a couple apples from my backpack I tossed her one, "I won't turn down sleep this once."

"Y'all would do the same fur me." She replied simply and took a small bite of the ripe red fruit.

I smiled, "Fair enough."

Famished from a rough day yesterday, I ate the entire apple. Even the core. Not that it did much for me other than get a strange look from Wren and Hock, who had apparently woken up just in time to see my odd behavior. A part of me wondered if the people of District Ten didn't eat the core. Were they better fed than us in Twelve?

"Don't judge." I grumbled.

They shared a look of curiosity and surprise with each other before busting out in barely controlled fits of laughter. Deciding that Hock and Wren were making enough noise to attract every tribute in the area to our tree anyways, and that every good enemies turned allies relationship needed some teasing, I poured some of my dirty swamp water out on Bay's sleeping face. Sputtering awake, he sat bolt upright and looked around wildly until his grey-blue eyes landed on me.

Bay wrinkled his nose in fake disgust at the mud and plant matter on his face and growled, "Cute."

This made the rest of us burst out laughing so hard we nearly fell out of the tree.

Around lunchtime I decided now would be a good time to tell them about the cliffs I spotted after the Bloodbath from the first hill. They listened with astonishment, Hock and Wren sharing unreadable glances, to my whole plan. Really it was simple in its entirety. Take our supplies and cross the vast expanse of dense jungle between the teardrop hills and the cliffs.

"If we can climb the cliffs we can just safely wait on top for most of the others to just kind of kill themselves off." I finished while leaning back on the tree trunk and spinning my larger knife between my fingers.

Hock spoke up first, "Wha's even out thar between 'ere an' the cliff?"

"Muttations, probably." I shrugged nonchalantly.

"And tha's not a big deal fur ya is it?" Hock snapped in sudden anger.

Pulling the wolf tooth Haymitch gave me from beneath the teal shirt of my tribute uniform I held it out for all to see, "No, it's really not."

"May I?" Wren asked holding out an open hand.

Taking the tooth pendant from my neck, I laid it in her waiting palm.

"How big was the mutt?" she asked quietly.

"As tall as me."

"Tha's a big wolf." Wren smiled, admiring the beautiful carvings, "Yu'll have ta tell me the stories behin' these."

At that moment I wanted more than anything to say 'maybe if we both win'. However that would get me killed for sure. Out in the Arena the tributes could easily be punished by the Gamemakers for comments against the Capitol. Only one tribute could be Victor and to insinuate that this could be changed was death.

So instead I smiled, "Later. Right now I just want to know if my plan is a go or not."

"I'm in." Bay said almost grudgingly, "I think you're crazy for wanting to do it, so I'd have to follow you to be crazier."

Bay would truly follow me just about anywhere if it meant he could keep an eye on me. That's just what friends do. We watch out for each other and make sure we don't do anything detrimentally stupid. Without a word Bay knew I would do the same for him. Fighting down the happy smile attempting to spread across my face into a frown I look at Hock and Wren expectantly.

"N'way." Hock shook his head, "I'm not stickin my neck out fur some mutt to snack on when I'm rel'tively safe 'ere."

"Then yar on yur own." Wren sighed, "I'm in it with Titania."

The silence that settled in between us was stiff. Mind kicking into observational overdrive I noticed that the fingers of Hock's right hand twitched towards his hatchet as if he were considering how quickly he could take out Bay and I before we killed him. Suddenly his cow brown eyes met my blue ones with fierce intensity. Glaring back, I hoped he would get it that more than likely I could kill him before he even grabbed his hatchet.

"Titania?"

Glancing at Wren I saw her pale face and looked briefly down at my poised knife before returning my gaze to Hock. Lowering my knife to a less threatening position by my thigh I smiled a charming apology. My storming blue eyes never left Hock though. The knife may not be in ideal position, but I could still kill Hock if he tried to off Bay or I.

"Why don't we sleep on it?" I suggested sweetly, "There are plenty of tributes out there and no hasty decisions need to be made now."

The threat in my words was obvious despite the almost comforting tone used. Either the muttations would get him or the tributes. One of them would turn out to be within striking distance if he tried anything funny.

"Tha's a great idea." Hock smiled back and his hand quit inching towards the hatchet.

Relief flooded Wren's features as she let out a little sigh.

Uneasy about staying in the same tree twice in a row we moved on to another one about two more hills closer to the point of the teardrop. Hock was uneasy around me now and refused to turn his back on me for more than a couple seconds at a time. Whatever casual ally-ship we had before had started crumbling the moment he thought about killing me. That and when I held my knife in a fighting stance sent a clear message.

Setting up camp, only a few hills were left between us and the hill that was the point of the the teardrop, Bay commented quietly on the strange lack of canons for that day. The evaluation was accurately described with the word strange, but there was a couple other words that could be added to round out the definition of a day without canons.

Worrying; there was less supplies in the packs from the Cornucopia and the same number of tributes to go through for one of us to win. Disappointing; we were as close to going home as yesterday. Gratifying; neither I nor my allies had been killed.

That night when the anthem played there were no deaths to be reported. So I lay awake in the hammock, looking at the stars with Wren while I told her fake stories to explain the fish and wolf carvings on my tooth pendant. The Capitol would punish Haymitch and me if I told Wren, also the whole of Panem who were watching right at this moment, that we had broken District Twelve law and gone outside the fence. So instead of coming across a wolf muttation in the woods, I was attacked by one that had apparently grown large enough to leap the fence. Instead of fishing in the brush pond, Haymitch and I fished in a barrel with water so cold it gave me hypothermia. The stories were similar; they just wouldn't get anybody in trouble.

The start next day was relatively the same as the last. I watched the sunrise and replaced the swamp water our canteens with the freshwater dew that collected everywhere as the temperature picked up. It hadn't killed me yet so we all agreed it was safe. Then we had breakfast and lounged about in the branches until noon.

Interrupting the ease of the afternoon a canon went off after a lingering scream far off in the dense jungle. Routine demanded that we pack up at this time and find another tree to sleep in for the night. _Not_ that the canon sped that along or anything. We reached the hill that designated the point of the teardrop and set up camp in a tree close by. A pristine tranquil meadow full of ferns and some type of large white lilies sat below us. It was just inside the teardrop and it was the most beautiful bit of nature I had seen since being Reaped. This reminded me of the meadow back home despite its obvious lack of dandelions, tulips, and evening primroses.

Not long after we settled in did I give into the urge to go and sit in the meadow for a minute. All I wanted was to relax for a moment with my eyes closed and pretend that I was back home. Pretend I had never killed someone. Pretend I had never been brought to this nightmare jungle. That I had never been Reaped. That I never said goodbye to my best friend for good a year ago when this strange bad dream started. I just wanted it to all go away for even a small minute.

Sliding down the tree trunk, I walked into the middle of the meadow through the waist high ferns and sat in the warm sunshine. Looking up at the azure sky I closed my darker blue eyes and began to imagine what I would be doing if Haymitch and I were still friends.

For starters we probably wouldn't be friends anyways. The thought surprised me as I realized that I didn't want to be Haymitch's best friend. No, I wanted to be much more than that. That strange urge I had to kiss Haymitch when I had hypothermia all those months ago clicked into place in the jumbled puzzle that represented my feelings for him. It had been there all along, but I didn't want to see it before when my life didn't seem so painfully short. I was falling in love with my supremely annoying former best friend.

_Thwa-chunk._

The sound of a hatchet whizzing through the air made me flatten out under the partial cover of the ferns. Hock.

_Swi-chick._

A spear landed in the dirt not two feet from my face. Had District Ten turned on Bay and I? Feet sprinted close to my hiding place and the sound of fighting broke out. I was going to die. Almost as if confirming my fears a canon rang.

Stunned slightly, I began to crawl desperately to my feet as I headed for the nearest tree cover. A trail caught my eye and I sprinted for it. Fire-like adrenaline spurred me on faster as I hit the trailhead and dived into the brush. In this thick foliage they would never get a clear shot at me. I was about to take off when a familiar voice called out.

"Titania, wait!"

Hock again.

Cautiously I peeked around a tree to see my ally standing over something hidden by the ferns while glancing around at the woods nervously. Fresh blood smattered the front of his dark teal shirt and night green jacket. Warily I pulled out my long knife. Calculating my odds of getting in a killing shot at Hock before he had the same chance with me, I decided the odds were in my favor. While we both had natural talent, I was more agile than him and I had two knives to his one hatchet. Taking out my smaller knife as well, I came out of the brush and slowly approached Hock.

When I was closer I saw a sight that made my stomach roil and made my heart warm with gratitude at the same time. The Career boy from Three lay dead on the jungle floor. A hatchet stuck out of his right shoulder. His windpipe was crushed flat. Hock had saved my life.

"Thanks." I whispered with a flabbergasted expression on my face.

"It's wha' allies do." Hock panted; the effort to strangle his victim having taken a lot out of him.

Temporarily hiding out one hill over, we waited while the Hovercraft took away Three's corpse. A type of mechanical hand shot out from the bottom and latched the tribute before reeling him in to be sent home. The sight made my stomach do another roll, but I kept a pensive mask on.

Later that night, we were back in the tree we'd originally set up in for the night. Dinner was uneventful and the only real news we received was when the anthem played and we learned that the boy from Six with the anger management issues had been the first canon of the day. The boy from Three's face shown in the sky and off in the distance I could hear furious howls. A cry of sadness mingled with them and I knew that the girl from Three had a some sort of relationship with her District Partner before his death. This made me glance at Bay and thank my lucky stars that nothing had happened to him yet.

Once Bay and Wren had gone to bed and Hock began his watch. I sat down next to him to breech the topic that had been nagging me for hours.

"I guess I owe you." I began tentatively.

Hock shrugged, back to his easy-going self from the the strange angry one from earlier, "Ya know wha' I wan' 'lready."

Silence permeated the air between us. Did I?

Sighing he spoke back up, "Keep Wren safe."

"You would die to protect her?"

"In a 'artbeat." Hock nodded and gave me a sad smile, "She's my bes' friend's gall. I jus' couldn' live with myself if I let her die."

"Isn't everyone here someone's boyfriend or girlfriend?" I asked with the right amount of curiosity and innocence in my voice. Really I wanted to see if he was committed to his cause.

Hock turned from me with a look of stormy determination, "Not ev'ryone is Wren."

When I went to bed and curled up next to her, long auburn hair tucked under her head like a small pillow, I had to agree. Wren made me regret that I never had a little sister, but I knew with three brothers I'd had enough siblings to watch out for growing up. Still, there was something genuinely kind about Wren that would hurt me if suddenly it were taken out of my life. It seemed like she couldn't help but care for other people.

Not everyone was Wren Fernbank indeed.

In the morning I had to add another name to that list as I looked out to where the Cornucopia was and nearly had a heart attack. The smoke from the Career fire was a couple hundred feet from our current Base instead of at the swamp where it had been for days. The boy from Three must have told them where he was going before he found us and was killed. Now the Careers were hot on my alliances' trail.

Waking my allies I pointed to the smoke, "The wolves are descending."

Packing up our supplies we snuck around the other side of the teardrop and set up camp. In between us and the smoke now were six of the hills. The Careers weren't the only tributes in the Arena who were looking to kill so that was as far as we dared to travel since the sun was high in the sky. Even though it was unlikely that one of the lone tributes hiding somewhere in the jungle could kill my whole alliance, it _was_ likely that a lone tribute could kill one of us before going down. It was a miracle that none of us, especially me since I'd almost done so three times at this point, hadn't died yet in the four days since the bloodbath. This was day five. Eleven tributes were left in total and ten of them were going to die before the month was over. Two of them I could never kill.

Looking at the smoke in the meadow as the sun set over the horizon I reviewed my list of people not everybody was like.

Haymitch Abernathy was the only boy who could make me want to kill him one minute and kiss him the next. Bay Nortek was the only person on earth who could make anybody like him. Wren Fernbank was the only girl I'd met who couldn't help but care for people even if she was supposed to be killing them. Evelyn from District Four. She was the determined girl who never lost focus in her fight to win the Hunger Games.

* * *

**Anyone remember the meadow and trail mentioned in this chapter?** **That is where Titania Fellcrest makes the decision that both destroys and saves her life.**

**Ominous sounding, I know.**


	25. Chapter 24 White Demons

**Well here is the chapter I've been dreading writing for weeks.**

**Happy fricking Hunger Games.**

* * *

That darn smoke. No matter how far we got away from it the danger of what it meant was always present.

When Wren woke me up for early morning watch it was too dark to see it. Now however, with the sun lighting the edges of our little jungle bubble, I could see the thick white plumes that spoke of a fire not far from our camp. The Careers knew we would stick to the hills as we had been and it was only a matter of time before they started to look in the trees instead of the forest floor.

While Hock, Bay, and Wren slept safely in the hammocks, I watched the sunrise. Today was cloudy like it had been during the Bloodbath and it gave me a sense of foreboding I couldn't shake. When the rest of my alliance woke they would see the smoke and would look for a way to escape it. They would look for someone to lead them away from the smoke. Away from what it stood for. I wasn't sure I was ready to do that.

So far I was only good at getting myself into incredibly stupid situations because I wasn't thinking my actions through clearly. What if my allies wanted me to take the role of leader and I lead them straight into the gaping jaws of Death? What if they didn't pick me and someone else got us killed?

No, I would lead them even though the thought scared me senseless. I was Titania Fellcrest. I did not give up on my friends. I did not throw in the towel when life kicked me, I kicked life back. And I would not let my family see me get brutally murdered.

So I began to lay out a plan. To escape the notice of this year's Careers you had to climb a tree and hide high in the branches. But none of my alliance could run along branches or jump in between trees like some kind of woodland squirrel and only half of us could possibly outrun our enemies on the jungle floor.

But we had the element of surprise up in the trees. The Career boy from Three didn't find us until I made the monumentally boneheaded move of sitting in a meadow with my eyes closed. So they must not be looking up in the branches in their search for us. That made me feel a little better knowing that they weren't looking in the right places while I slept. It still didn't make me feel better about what lay ahead.

Waking Hock, Wren, and Bay up from their peaceful rests I could barely breathe from excitement and fear. If we left our camp right at that moment and headed for the cliffs we had a good shot of the Careers temporarily losing our trail. We might get a day's head start if my plan worked out the way it was supposed to. It might be enough time for us to scale the Cliffs if my thinking was correct. Hopefully my alliance could escape without any losses. And that hope gave me the courage to lead despite fear.

As soon as he saw the smoke Hock wanted to pack up and move to another hill just like we did the day before. He was so blind to the only real solution to our predicament that I almost wanted to kill him myself. There was only one way to throw off the Careers at this point and it wasn't to follow the same routine we had been observing for nearly a week. To do that would make us sitting ducks. The answer was to do something unexpected and albeit slightly rash.

"We go to the Cliffs now, or we don't survive." I growled angrily at Hock; he just didn't see what I saw and it was getting on my nerves. Even though we were conversing in low tones the conversation felt abnormally loud with Death standing practically on our doorstep.

"We go ta the Cliffs, and maybe we sa'vive the journey in b'tween, to reach wha' exac'ly?" Hock snapped back with maliciousness I had not yet seen before, "Thar is no _guarantee_ we wuld be safer a' the Cliffs!"

"This is the Hunger Games!" I wanted to scream and beat him to a bleeding pulp, but I kept my raging anger in check, "There _are_ no guarantees!"

Bay put a hand on Hock's shoulder, "Can't believe I'm saying this, but Titania _is_ right."

"No she ain't!"

"Hock," Wren piped up in a stern motherly tone, "E'ther ya come with us ur ya get left behin'."

The look he shot me then was one I'm sure would kill if looks could do such things.

"Fine." Hands thrown into the air in submission, Hock began to gather his things, "Fine, fine, fine. Get us awl killed."

"You know I can't." I grumbled back as I packed up the things I was supposed to carry.

Tension seeped from Hock's body bit by bit. My words worked a magical transformation as he realized I was even more bound than him to the people in our alliance. I had to save Bay because that is what friends do. Wren I had to save because I owed Hock and that is how he told me to pay him back. Both of them would receive every ounce of protection I could give them as long as there was life in my body; because Fellcrest's keep our word. To the death.

Slipping from our tree with as little noise as possible I led my allies into the multi-day journey to the Cliffs. Almost as a last thought before we left Base, Hock asked me what would happen if we ran out of food. With my best calm charming smile I assured him that I had that covered. Thankfully instead of prying into every little detail as he had been usually, Hock let it drop. Either he didn't want to know or Hock already had a pretty good idea as to how I had our food needs taken care of. All of those days setting snares with my former best friend and Jack Everdeen were going to pay off.

The foliage seemed to come alive all around us as we plunged deeper into the Jungle. Insects flitted annoyingly through the air, making sure to smack one of my allies in the face every couple of minutes. Strange tropical birds sang happily in the top branches of the leafy green jungle trees and didn't quiet as we passed them; something that made me nervous.

"Why aren't they quieting?" I murmured out loud to myself.

"What do you mean?" Wren asked.

"The birds." I replied uneasily, "Usually birds don't sing when they think danger is near. Humans have been hunting birds for thousands of years so we are ingrained deep into their instincts as dangerous."

"So these birds don't have that instinct?" Bay piped up.

I almost stopped as it hit me, "They're mutts."

"Generated fresh in a lab— no instincts but to kill." Hock agreed with his eyes warily on the sky.

As if what Hock said was the secret code, the birds stopped singing their happy song. In response all signs of insect life disappeared.

Pulling out my knives I gave the first order of my life, "Run."

They mostly did. Hock and Bay_ sprinted_ like they had Death nipping at their heels and the ground was trying to fall out from beneath their feet. It wasn't the same for me. While Bay pushed himself as fast as possible I ran at a mildly comfortable pace by his side to keep an eye on him. Wren wasn't quite sprinting, but she was definitely close to her top speed as we all scrambled along the muddy jungle trail. She too was trying to keep an eye on her District Partner.

A tugging sensation yanked on the back of my jacket and I tried to see whatever was doing it while continuing my pace down the trail.

The thin jacket cloth was gripped in a steely blue beak. Stark white feathers gleamed almost metallically in the cloudy sunlight. Two angry gold eyes glared up at me as eight razor sharp talons sliced into my now exposed lower back. Safe to say I screamed like a girl. Each step was agony and I knew that the bird had damaged a muscle in my back.

Using my longer knife I speared the bird in its breast. With its dying breath the evil creature clamped down on my wrist with the wickedly sharp beak. Blood spurted from the wound instantaneously. Wren looked over at me and saw that I was limping.

"Titania's hurt!"

"Keep going!" I tried to give them my best attempt at snarling and serious leader, but my voice broke from the searing pain that burned in my wounds.

Wren slowed down to help me and in one slow motion moment she tripped. Without so much as the bat of an eye, the whole flock of the white demons swarmed down on Wren. Soon the muttations' white metallic sheened feathers were dripping with stark crimson. A canon went off. There were no screams.

Despite the canon blast I turned back and began to kill any bird within reach. That canon could have been someone else. It just had to be someone else. Each time I struck one muttation down they would bite or scratch me in final retaliation. Then they would die with a hair-raising squawk. To my dismay another of the demon birds would take their fallen comrade's place. Next to me Hock desperately began to hack his way into the hoard of blood-crazy fowl. Bay tried to help but one of the mutts bit deep into his calf. There was no doubt in my mind that the muscle was destroyed.

"Bay get back before you get yourself killed!" I screeched at him.

Screw the fact that for a week we had pretended to hate each other, I wasn't going to let Bay attempt to help and die in the process. Shocked, Bay stood frozen for a moment.

A white blur streaked for his throat and I cut it down midflight, "Go!"

Bay must have complied because soon there was only Hock's presence next to me. Mutt after mutt fell dead to the jungle floor at our hands. Their bright red blood tainted the already muddy ground. It was becoming increasingly difficult to stand. After what felt like an eternity the remains of the white and red feathered flock took wing. My arms shook heavily as I took in the scene before me.

Littering the jungle floor were piles of dead birds. Even in death the fierce savages looked hungry for blood. Their glazed golden eyes glaring up at the world. In the midst of their carcasses laid the only girl who had made me wish for a sister.

Wren— or the mutilated past recognition corpse that was supposed to be her— laid still in the stark red mud. The only thing that let me know my eyes weren't playing tricks, that this wasn't some other tribute and Wren would come out of the jungle foliage without a scratch, was the auburn hair. Only District Ten had auburn hair like that. And there was only one person from District Ten who could be the pale blood smattered body in the dirt before me.

"No." Hock moaned and dropped to his knees.

Everything inside me went numb. This wasn't supposed to happen. Wren was dead and I had failed. Again.

"Not Wren…" Hock sobbed covering his face in shame, "I wanted ta make sure ya made it ta the end. Ta make sure you went 'ome and married Leo and 'ad a long and 'appy life."

Looking down at myself I realized that the blood in the mud wasn't just the muttations' and Wren's. It was mine and Hock's too. My arms would never completely heal from their wide gaping wounds— the price for trying to protect someone till the end.

"Ya only slowed down ta 'elp Titania… why do ya 'ave ta die because of yur soft 'eart…" Hock continued to cry, the salt in his tears no doubt stinging the wounds on his face. For the rest of our lives neither of us would ever forgive ourselves for this moment.

I wanted to say something but there were honestly no words.

"Ya slowed down ta 'elp Titania." Hock whispered.

There was something about the recognition in his voice that made me back away slowly with knives at the ready.

Staggering to his feet, Hock poised his hatchet to strike, "I told ya ta protect 'er."

"I tried." My voice didn't come out small or shaken as I was expecting. It was strong and even.

"I told ya ta _keep 'er safe!_" Hock screamed with blind rage.

"I tried." I repeated my emotionless plea.

"Tryin wasn' good 'nough!"

Bay was suddenly by my side with the spear Wren must have dropped during our rush through the jungle. The guy might not be all that great with a hatchet, but boy did Bay know his way around a spear. In training it had made me nervous, thinking about how he could easily turn on me with that thing. Now I was plainly glad. Between Bay's skills and mine there was no way Hock would survive a fight with us should he pick one.

"Take your pack and go." Bay growled; each syllable came out like the far off yet deadly roar of a waterfall and rumbled from deep in his chest, "I see your face again Hock, and I'll do more than break it."

Hock had thought about killing us one too many times for our taste.

"Alliance over." I added in a surly tone.

Injured and furious, Hock backed up into the dense jungle foliage and disappeared without a word.

Gently prying the pack off of what used to be Wren's shoulders after a few minutes, I felt like I should be in terrible emotional pain instead of the blank numbness that filled me inside. Bay took the pack from me. Then he ripped a strip from his dark teal shirt and tied it around my wrist which bled profusely at this point.

"You look pale." Bay commented in a matter-of-fact tone that was betrayed only by the worry in his eyes.

A soft ringing noise like a bell caught our attention. Floating through the branches of the now silent jungle was a silver parachute. The strange thing landed not far from where Bay and I stood dumbfounded. Only one thing could be meant by a silver parachute. We had Sponsors.

Bay cursed them under his breath and I couldn't agree more. We fought against all hope in a gory battle to save a friend, betrayed one of our allies, and saved each other in what I'm sure the Capitol felt was a romantic gesture. Bay and I had given Panem the perfect show.

* * *

**Got the package just in time, right?**

**Don't you just **_**hate**_** President Snow right now?**


	26. Chapter 25 Come Victory Or Highwater

**Sorry about not posting in a while- things got pretty crazy with the Olympics since watching is tradition in my family- so I didn't have too much time to write!**

**Hopefully I'll be able to pump out the next chapter faster!**

* * *

Life soldiered on. After Wren's death and Hock's immediate departure, time seemed to crawl past as if it too had been injured in the fight against the white bird muttations. That next day was agonizingly slow. Pretending to not care about the brutal murder of an ally, to shrug off the betrayal of another; lying in response to Bay's many worried questions about my well-being with a simple 'yeah I'm fine'. Deep down I had a sickening feeling that I may never be fine again.

Inside the silver parachute from our sponsors had been medicine for Bay and I's injuries. More like magic in a bottle. All pain was erased and the bleeding immediately stopped on contact with the strange midnight purple cream. Sure it stained our skin dark magenta, but the color would fade with time and was completely worth the relief it brought.

Orangey- pink morning light streamed down from the still dark frozen heavens of the eighth day. Arms wrapped around me and chin resting on top of my blonde head, Bay was snoring softly. The heat from his body had kept me warm during the odd bone chilling cold of the night. At first it had been weird to be that close to him. Then it grew less strange as the darkness closed in and the temperature dropped lower than it had during the entire week we'd been in the Arena. Without a doubt the stupid Gamemakers were screwing with the weather to make us get closer. At the same time I knew that if Bay and I _didn't_ cuddle closer we would be tribute-cicles by morning. A sharp smell made my eyes fling completely open. The smell of wood smoke.

"Bay." I whispered in fearful quiet.

Rolling onto his back, my friend let out a tired yawn.

A yawn quickly interrupted my hand clamping down on his mouth, "Shh."

Wide awake now Bay's frightened eyes met mine, his voice barely audible even as close as we were, "What is it?"

"Fire." I breathed back.

Without a noise we gathered up our things— Bay offered to carry Wren's pack again— then dropped as quietly as possible from the tree we had slept in. Unlike the other trees inside the teardrop hills, the ones that made up the jungle divide between the teardrop and the Cliffs were shorter, more densely packed together, and had branches level with my waist. Though we didn't need the ladder anymore we didn't get rid of it. At the Cliffs there was no telling how hard the climb would be and neither Bay nor I wanted any more surprises.

By mid-afternoon the distance between us and the Career fire was almost comfortable. Something had obviously held them up and I was thanking whatever deity above loved me today. With this kind of head start Bay and I actually stood a chance of making to the Cliffs despite our injuries before the Careers made it to us. The race was on.

That night was the end of day seven. No faces were shown in the sky because no canons had sounded that day. Yet the Gamemakers weren't trying to liven up the show. No, the life of the show was watching the handsome injured pair from District Twelve make a desperate dash into the jungle after the ravaging of their once strong alliance while the no nonsense Career pack chased them down to get revenge for the death of one of their own. The Capitol made me sick at how much they were probably enjoying this.

The next day— day nine— I could tell the Careers were catching onto my plan. Part of their slow to follow attitude may have been that they thought it would be simple to corner and kill us once we reached the Cliffs. Now the Careers seemed to know that Bay and I had no intention of staying at the bottom trying to find a way out like a pair of sitting ducks. The Careers were catching on that District Twelve was going up and out of reach. Their fire had made up almost all of the distance we had earned.

"We'll have to travel through the night." I frowned.

Bay nodded, deep worry lines creasing his forehead, "The Careers will too."

All of us would be sacrificing sleep tonight. Sunset was approaching and the insects were getting in their last few moments of freedom before night fell. Bay and I were enjoying our last few minutes of warmth before the moisture was stolen from the air. That must have been when it started. Shouting and running footsteps not far behind us.

"I thought they were farther behind!" Bay exasperated quietly.

"Obviously not." I kicked myself internally for not seeing this coming, "Hide over there. I'll hide here. When they get closer I'll take out one of them with my smaller knife to draw them this way."

Bay nodded and limped over to the cluster of fern-like plants I had referred to take cover in, "At which point I attack from behind taking out as many as possible."

"And I attack once they have their backs turned, taking out the rest."

Taking refuge behind a tree I waited as the footsteps came closer. Again I hated waiting around to more than likely die. It was too agonizing to bear. Mercifully though the footsteps of three people were hot on Bay and I's trail. In a matter of moments they would come up the same path we had. In those moments I could feel every nerve in my body give me individual feedback. I could hear the four chambers of my heart working hard to pump adrenalized blood to my limbs. I could see the individual hairs sticking to Bay's sweaty forehead. In those moments I was some super-human lying in wait.

Then a wide eyed Evelyn— scratched, bruised, and covered in her own blood— came scrambling through the undergrowth. There was a certain pitch to her labored breathing that told me she was frightened. Scared out of her mind was more like it actually. Tripping on a root from the tree I hid behind she saw my shadowy figure. A scream shaped on her lips but I held a finger up to mine. Why I didn't kill her then I will never know. More footsteps were sprinting towards us and for all I knew this was some clever plot Evelyn had designed to catch me off guard.

"If you want my help stop gapping at me." I hissed at her, blue eyes glaring, "You'll give away my position."

Unsteadily coming to her feet, it was apparent that Evelyn had been bound by her feet and ankles, she backed away from me. It was either to help sell the cleverest scheme I had come across in my short life or Evelyn had been the target of an upheaval for Career Pack leader. A male and female tribute crashed through the brush.

"Ha!" the male, the boy from District One, scoffed, "Catching up to you was way easier than hunting down Twelve has been!"

"After Garnet and I finish with you here, we're going to go after that witch ourselves. Quinn just doesn't get that the Twelves will slip through our grasp if we don't keep moving." The girl snarled.

Her voice was familiar, but I couldn't quite place the glimpse of her face I got through the branches. Whichever tribute she was, the girl obviously had a problem with me. Not that it made a difference. Everyone in these Games had a problem with me. Looking at Bay I nodded.

_Swi-chunk._

Bay's spear jutted out from the female tribute's chest. Straight through the heart and out her back. The girl's canon went off as I threw my smaller knife at the male tribute.

_Sh-ump._

My smaller knife stuck straight out from his left eye. The blade must have gone through a part of his brain because he instantly dropped to the spongy jungle floor. The canon announced his death. Instantly I drew my titanium knife and pounced on Evelyn.

"One move and I'll end you." I hissed, knife pressed to her throat.

"You're trickier than I ever gave you credit for." Evelyn whispered, "Making me feel safe like you were protecting me and then turning around to slit my—,"

"Shut up." I pressed the knife a little bit harder so that she got the point.

"Are you on your own?" I growled in hollow anger.

"Yes."

"Liar." I snapped.

Evelyn closed her eyes and waited to choke to death on my knife.

Taking the blade away from her neck I stood and offered her my hand, "You think I'm a threat. Now you need a threat if you're going to survive this little break up with the other Careers. So you are not on your own."

Opening her eyes, Evelyn stared at my extended hand, "You trust me?"

"No."

"Neither of us do." Bay agreed from somewhere off to my left.

From the squelching noises that followed his words, Bay must have removed our weapons with considerable force from the fallen tributes.

"However, you need us and we need you." I half-grimaced half-smiled charmingly.

Hesitantly, Evelyn took my hand and I pulled her up.

"Her Partner will come looking for them." Bay frowned thoughtfully.

"If you have a weapon I suggest you get it ready." I advised Evelyn quietly.

She pulled out a deadly looking long knife with a back hook on one side.

I took the lead. Even at a brisk walk it would take us until midnight to reach the Cliffs._ If_ you didn't factor in the cautious steps Bay and I took around our new ally. That and Bay's muscle injury would delay the journey. We had to watch out for more bird muttations above us. On the ground we kept our eyes peeled for tributes or muttations that we had yet to meet. The odds of Evelyn's former allies finding us before we reached the Cliffs were higher and higher as I thought of all the things that would slow us down. With each new consideration my fear spiked up to another agonizing level. The walking was just as bad as the waiting.

Nearly a third of the way to the Cliffs furious bloodthirsty howls rose up from the mess we had left behind. Being an expert on animal howls, I was pretty sure these were human. Not needing any words of encouragement from me, Bay and Evelyn began to hurry. Pain lines creased into Bay's forehead. I couldn't help but wonder as we jogged through the dark undergrowth if those same lines would be etched into his face forever. Not that it particularly mattered now. Bay and I were going to climb the Cliffs to safety. If Evelyn turned on us— which I hadn't ruled out yet— then I would kill her without hesitation. I only trusted one person in the Hunger Games and that person wasn't myself.

As the night wore on my mind screamed at me to sleep. Never had I skipped my tradition of nighttime slumbering. I guess if there had to be a first for everything tonight wasn't too bad. There was just a pack of revenge bent Careers hot on my tail.

Spikes of adrenaline ran through my body with each set of shouts behind us. My foggy breaths came out more rapidly. Whether the Careers were finding shoe prints or fighting off muttations it didn't matter. The adrenaline kept me wide awake as we jogged along the muddy jungle trail.

Silver light shining as bright as day the full moon sat in the sky above me. Apparently the Gamemakers couldn't be bothered with the Arena being dark. Otherwise the audience might miss parts of the soon-to-be slaughter. The thought spurred me to go faster.

Pulling one of his rather large arms around my shoulders, I helped Bay half run along. Evelyn led the way at a an almost breakneck pace. Behind us more shouts from the Careers broke through the freezing night air. The pack couldn't be more than a hundred yards behind us. Our breaths plumed from our mouths quickly. Bay's breathing was becoming more and more uneven as we went. My own was hitching in my throat. Combining the searing pain from our wounds with a fear so strong we vibrated made breathing a chore.

Through the trees I could see the sky piercing grey Cliffs just up ahead. Heavy sprinting footfalls were directly behind us. Sunlight was beginning to peek over the horizon.

"There they are!" a lunacy tinged shout rang.

"Get them!"

Reaching the Cliffs' base I jumped up onto the wall and began to climb. The stone was surprisingly easy to grip without being sharp on my hands. Evelyn and Bay climbed to either side of me. Moments later a spear bounced off the light grey rock wall just missing my head. Bay and Evelyn were falling behind my grueling pace.

I put my foot on a boulder that looked fairly stable. It broke loose and the whole section of wall I had just climbed exploded out in a gigantic wall of water. The Careers were instantly swept away.

"Good things_ do_ happen, Bay!" I shouted and looked toward him.

But Bay wasn't there.

Looking down I caught sight of a familiar six foot, ash brown haired tribute clinging to a tree. A flicker of strawberry blonde appeared to be swimming downstream of the flood. Evelyn was just fine, but Bay didn't know how to swim. No one in District Twelve knew how except for me and Jack Everdeen. Ripped from the tree by the powerful floodwater, Bay was washed away. He'd drown soon if I didn't help him. If I did help him though, I'd have to worry about us being the final two.

No.

Wren's death had been my fault. Bay wasn't going to be my fault too. I jumped into the raging flood and fought harder than I ever had before to get to the surface.

* * *

**Cliffhanger!**

**A huge hurrah for all the Olympic competitors and Titania Fellcrest!**


	27. Chapter 26 Losing Battle

**Just so you know I have **_**not**_** been lazily enjoying myself the whole week.**

**I dealt with Grandma breaking her hip the same day Dad had his birthday, the thumb-drive that I keep this and other stories on was kidnapped (yes my thumb-drive is my baby) and returned only a day ago, and the only good thing was after several years of delaying I got my drivers permit. **_**And**_** in between all of that I had to try and deal with a sixteen year old sibling feud.**

**At least it wasn't as bad as Titania's.**

* * *

Nothing could have prepared me for this. Muddy brown water raced and churned around me as I desperately kicked for the surface. The only swimming experience I had was in a brush pond full of trout for crying out loud! What made me think I could help someone else out of a raging flood? Lungs burning from lack of much needed oxygen I kicked harder.

Breaking the surface at last, I took a huge gulp of air. Nothing had ever tasted sweeter. Striking forward I swam with the current and called out Bay's name. I doubted he would hear me over the roar of the flood, but I had to try. The current whisked me back the way I had come through the Arena as I looked for Bay's unique ash brown hair. He had to be here somewhere.

Something brushed my legs and I fought the urge to scream. More things began to brush against me as the current dragged me speedily back to the Cornucopia. Up ahead I could see small green things poking out of the roiling murky water. Even father along they seemed to get larger.

Tree tops!

Closer to the Cliffs the trees weren't tall enough to poke out of the water. The closer to the Cornucopia the taller the trees were. My body was beginning to catch on the trees as they grabbed at me. Something grabbed hold of my pant leg and held fast. The current kept on trying to take me along for the ride. Now it was killing me as it forced me underwater. The insufficient breath I had taken before going under made my lungs burn like liquid fire.

I was going to drown. Despite everything I was going to die at this moment. Suddenly whatever was holding me broke with a loud water dampened _pop_.

Things were looking up again. Several dozen meters ahead I saw large splashes coming from well-muscled flailing limbs that appeared to be trying, and failing, to keep a soggy mop of an ash-brown head above the surface. It could only be Bay Nortek.

A large tree, taller than the others I had been dragged over or scratched with, stuck high out of the water. One of Bay's hands clutched to the outer branches in a death grip. Desperately he tried to pull himself towards the trunk where he would be safe.

"Bay!" I cried happily and swam as hard as I could to reach the same tree.

Hitting the front of the tree, I forced my tiring arms to pull my soggy body inside the safety of the tree branches. Careful to avoid the branch Bay was holding, I climbed over to him.

Reaching out as far as I could, I offered Bay my hand with a tired grin, "Take my hand!"

Returning my smile, Bay reached for me as well, "You have no idea how much I love seeing your face right now!"

Our fingers couldn't quite grip each other, so I stretched my body somehow farther than before. Our hands gripped together and I pulled Bay's shoulder out of the water. The other hand reaching for another branch now in his reach, Bay stopped and shuddered.

Heaving a couple breaths that I could barely hear over the water, Bay's grip loosened on my hand.

"Hey! I need some cooperation here!" Grunting, I pulled him farther out of the water.

The river around Bay was turning red before it washed away.

"Bay!"

The branch holding me up snapped and both of us were dumped back into the roiling water. In the same moment we hit the flood our hands were ripped away from each other. Clawing to the surface, I gasped for air. Even though I had gone fishing with Haymitch a million times, I had never gotten used to being underwater. It still felt as unnatural now as it did the first time.

Looking around I couldn't see Bay anywhere. Through my panic I noticed that the trees seemed to growing out of the water. No, the water was finally receding. The Gamemakers had seen enough drowning.

"Bay?"

He didn't respond.

"Bay, _where are you?!_" I shouted with the force of every ounce of panic in my system.

Nothing but the dulling roar of floodwater answered me. Somewhere my friend was hurt; possibly even dying. Maybe he was drowning. Maybe Bay had been dragged to the bottom of the flood by some fish mutations. What if they had ripped him to pieces that I was now swimming in? What if the Careers hadn't died in the original outpour of water? I hadn't heard any canons yet. What if they had survived and were slitting Bay's throat at that moment? What if they were waiting until I found him to finish him off?

Not paying very good attention to the Forest around me, I saw a tree mere feet away, but couldn't do anything to avoid it.

_Crack._

My world went black as the current dragged me under its frothy surface.

Blurry dreams of blood and gore haunted my every unconscious moment. Rabbits being torn to shreds by lynxes, foxes being slaughtered by the hounds, and tributes being murdered by my hands plagued me. Some part of me enjoyed the bloody deaths. Unable to stop it, the bloodlust spread and coated me in sick warmth. I hated myself for that feeling.

It felt like several hours had passed when my eyelids were permitted to open once more and the dreams melted away into the unknown. From where I lay I could see large puddles of water collected on the uneven terrain around me. Instead of lush undergrowth towering around me the forest floor had been stripped of it all. Torn fern stalks lay plastered into the mud where they had once grown tall and menacing.

Trying to take a deep breath I coughed up water from my lungs until my throat felt raw. Mud clung to the side of my face and body. It felt oddly sticky as I forced myself to my knees.

"Bay?" My voice was just loud enough to carry a short distance through the devastated jungle around me.

Overhead the sun shone brightly.

"Bay?"

A soft groan caught my attention from off to the right. Thanks to the flattened undergrowth I could see pretty far around me and was able to spot my friend a hundred feet to my right. Floundering around in the sticky mud, I made it to him in a matter of moments.

"Bay, oh my gosh, you scared—,"

I couldn't finish. Bay's abdomen had a profusely bleeding hole in it the size of my fist. Several yards away I saw a broken tree branch that had a jagged end. That end was coated in dark drying blood.

"I'll save you." I vowed; there had to be _something_ I could do. _Anything._

"You are… the best friend… I have ever had." Bay choked out between agonized breaths.

"Don't talk like you're dead!" I snapped as tears streamed down my cheeks, "I could cauterize the wound and sow it shut if Alvis would send us a needle and some string! I am the daughter of a seamstress and I am not going to let a... a _flesh wound_ take you from me!"

Bay gripped one of my hands and grinned through his pain honestly and peacefully, "On the train… I told you I wouldn't… fight. Titania, I fought… this whole time… so that you… could go home."

Sobs slipping from my throat I whimpered, "That's what _I_ was doing for _you_."

"Three canons." Bay gasped, "You… know... what that… means."

"We are in the final five." I nodded.

A tear dripped off my chin and splattered on Bay's cheek.

"We aren't… allies… anymore."

"You and I will always be best friends." I promised and stroked his dirty pale face comfortingly.

"Forever." Bay smiled peacefully.

Those blue-grey eyes I had gotten so used to closed and one last shallow breath escaped from Bay's pasty pink lips. A canon announced my best friend's death.

Sobs racked my body as I pressed my forehead against Bay's lifeless chest. It seemed that I was eternally cursed to not be able to keep a best friend. They always left me. Taking off the wolf tooth token Haymitch had given me, I placed it around Bay's neck. Without it my neck felt naked, but if I was lucky Bay's Parents and younger twin brothers would allow him to be buried with it. That way even when he was only yellow aged bones inside a rotting wood coffin Bay would have a piece of me with him.

"Forever and always." I whispered.

"Titania?"

Turning my head slightly I saw Evelyn, her strawberry blonde hair falling loosely around her shoulders in wet ringlets, standing not far behind me with that hook-knife ready in hand.

"Do it if you're going to." I muttered and turned back to Bay. I kissed his mud speckled forehead for the first and last time.

A hand gripped my shoulder and crouched by my side was Evelyn. The look on her face surprised me with its genuine empathetic sadness. Turning back to Bay I patted his shoulder.

"Ask me again tomorrow and maybe I'll kill you then." Evelyn gave me a sad half smile.

Without checking I knew my next words were true, "I lost a knife."

Evelyn nodded, "Your food won't be good either."

I laughed humorlessly, "My whole life the food hasn't been good. I know how to deal with it."

Taking the pack that had somehow stayed with Bay during the flood from his back, I stood and walked away. Squelching footsteps followed. Between me and Evelyn there was no friendship, but technically I suppose we were allies still. The only reason she hadn't slit my throat yet was because she felt bad for me. I had food and sleeping bags. Evelyn had neither. She would have every advantage in killing me now and taking my supplies. Instead Evelyn followed me in my aimless trekking.

"Where did you learn to swim?" Evelyn asked after a minute or so.

It was a kind of lame attempt at empty conversation.

"I didn't." I replied dully.

I hadn't told Bay about the woods and I certainly wasn't going to tell Evelyn.

"It couldn't have been natural talent."

"And why not?" My voice was crisp with the hurt from Bay's death and defensive at her statement.

Evelyn shrugged in fake nonchalance, "You wouldn't have gone after him unless you thought you had a shot at saving him, Twelve."

"My name is Titania." I snapped.

"Do you want to risk getting attached to me only to have me die too?"

I could feel the glare she was sending me.

"Whatever, Four." I consented harshly.

Near the Cornucopia we set up our Base in a tree. Evelyn gapped as I shimmied up into the branches and told her about overhearing her and the Careers on day one. Setting up a hammock we curled up in the sleeping bag with our backs to each other. The anthem played and I saw that the girls from One, Three, and Seven had been the other flood victims.

"Seven joined the Careers to get revenge on you for killing her partner." Evelyn admitted as we lay still in the slightly damp sleeping bag.

"What about Eight?" I asked out of mild morbid curiousity.

Evelyn shrugged, "She knew you were a threat. I think she had a thing for Garnet though."

"The boy from One."

"Yeah."

"Why do you use the Career tributes' names?"

"I hate them all." Evelyn grumbled, "You I don't necessarily hate— you're just the admirable and well-matched foe I have to kill in order to go home to my Nana."

"Thanks?" I honestly wasn't sure how that made me feel other than confused.

"Don't mention it." Evelyn mumbled tiredly and yawned.

Sleep crept up on me as the air froze once more. If it weren't for Evelyn's back against mine I would have gotten hypothermia. Yet she was there, providing a nice heat source which I reciprocated back to her. There was a word for a relationship like that.

Symbiotic. I had a symbiotic ally-ship with a Career girl who had more than likely killed half of the people who had died so far. A Career who just so happened to be one of three people between me and District Twelve. All of whom were going to go out like a light.

* * *

**Poor Titania.**

**She keeps losing everyone.**

**And will continue to do so throughout the series.**


	28. Chapter 27 Defying Expectations

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and has been reading the story thus far.** **I'm getting that odd sad feeling when you come to ending a story that is coupled by a strange relief.** **Only a couple chapters left.**

* * *

"Well, we're here."

Evelyn's voice broke through my stupor. In front of me was the impeccably built golden Cornucopia. Not even a miniscule scratch was on its immaculate metal surface. Yet I stood just yards away, broken to the core, heart bleeding at the loss of my friends, and had no hope of ever recovering. The urge to break the Cornucopia into a symbolic dirty golden lump in the ground was nearly overwhelming. Yet I contained it.

Crouching in the swamp water, I began to pull up and study some of the weeds that grew there. What I was looking for could only be in two places in this whole Arena. Surely it had to be here.

Evelyn must have misread my searching for boredom or desperation because she started to make light conversation.

"The girl I volunteered for is kind of like the Titania Fellcrest of District Four."

"How could you possibly know what I mean to my District?" I snorted at the ridiculousness of the thought.

"Know thy enemy and you shall win." Evelyn half-smiled, "Anyway, the how isn't important. I just know that for your whole life your District pegged you as their Career hopeful to bring home the first ever win— and the spoils that come with it— to them."

If I was capable of feeling anything other than cold hollowness from Bay's death, I might have been shocked at how correct the statement was.

"The little girl, Lillyan McMarth, is District Four's Titania. Just without the first win part."

"Uh-huh." I was only half paying attention. Ah, here we go, a nice plump little root for a special little mixture.

"She wasn't ready to fight though— not by a long shot."

"Neither was I." I glared at the swamp water at my feet.

Evelyn laughed, "You've killed more tributes in this Arena than anyone else."

It struck me that she was right. Two tributes killed deliberately by my hands. Seven if I counted the accidents. That indeed was a higher number than anyone else.

"You are more than ready." When I glanced up Evelyn's face had eased back into a half-smile, "A twelve year old girl who still cuddles her teddy bear at night? No, Lillyan isn't ready."

"How do you know if she cuddles a teddy bear?" The words were nonchalant to cover up the mild curiosity building up as I gathered more roots.

"I gave it to her." Evelyn shrugged, "Lillyan is an orphan at the District Home I help my Nana run. One night three years ago, Lillyan was up late crying from nightmares— her parents were killed in front of her— so I gave her a teddy bear, my mother had given it to me a couple days before she drowned, and told Lillyan that it would protect her while she slept. That little girl isn't ready for all this."

The sun was now directly overhead so I went inside the Cornucopia and sat on the cold metal floor to eat lunch. Later I would be able to find the other ingredients I needed. Evelyn joined me and pulled a dark jungle camouflage colored bow off the inside wall. It had wheels at either end of it that acted like pulleys as far as I could tell. A black quiver full of greenish arrows was nearby and she strapped it to her back. Note to self: don't double-cross Evelyn unless sure she will die.

That evening the anthem played, but instead of announcing the lack of deaths that day, a message was written in the sky. Hot fiery white letters spelled out each individual sentence against the black night.

_Dawn brings a Feast._ _Tomorrow at the Cornucopia you will find something you simply cannot go without._ _The food from the Cornucopia has transferred nanotechnology into your bodies._ _These miniscule mechanisms will excrete an acid when the Feast is over at sunset._ _You die unless you drink the antidote._ _Two vials of this antidote will be available inside the Cornucopia until the conclusion of the Feast._ _May the odds be ever in your favor._

"Want to sleep in a tree?" Evelyn asked in a tone that suggested she didn't particularly care about small mechanisms inside her that could kill her at any moment. Meaning Evelyn was still herself.

"Definitely." I faked the smile on my face.

Taking shifts that night was terrifying, but completely necessary. Hock and Quinn were surely on their way to the Cornucopia for the Feast— basically something the Gamemakers use to ramp up the action when things slow down— and would eagerly kill Evelyn and me in our sleep if they stumbled upon us. Especially since Hock knew that I hid up in trees during the night. A couple of times I left the tree during my shifts to look for other herbs. During those times I wrapped my arms around myself to ward off the cold night air and the chill of fear. For the first time in my life I felt completely vulnerable and utterly alone.

Crushing the ingredients I gathered, I smiled at the product. A pile of bright orange powder and a pile of blackish purple grit sat on a stump. Cutting my water-proof sleeves in half, I tied one end of each half-sleeve. I scraped the powders into each before tying the open ends. If everything went according to plan I wouldn't have to use these, but it never hurt to be cautious when competing in the Hunger Games. Soft grey light tinged with bits of yellow touched the horizon by the time I returned to the tree for the last time.

"Evelyn," I shook her awake, "it's almost time."

We packed up the sleeping bag and hammock. It struck me that if I played the fight ahead just right, Evelyn could die without my killing her, and the others could die as well. I very well could go home today. On day twelve of the Hunger Games District Twelve could finally have a Victor.

"You were up and around a lot last night." Evelyn commented in a disinterested way that made me sure she knew something was up.

"It's hard to wait for death to come." I shrugged, hoping my face gave nothing away.

"Quinn would kill you on the spot had he seen you."

"Not necessarily bad for you." I looked around at the Cornucopia, "Let's wait inside for the vials to show up and drink them before the boys get here."

Evelyn nodded, "Let's use the crates for cover."

"That's a good idea. Now I feel bad for teasing you in the elevator."

"We all have regrets."

"I'm sure you regret provoking said teasing."

Evelyn giggled and started over to the golden horn in the middle of the swamp, "Not even a little."

Inside the Cornucopia sat mounds of crates marked with the Capitol seal on the side that we moved around into more strategic positions. Some crates were partially filled, one hadn't even been opened, but most were completely empty. Moving the contents from the partially filled crates around, we came up with five full crates in total.

"If we stack them right, the crates will do all the hard work." I explained as we hoisted a full crate high up on top of a wall of others.

Crate now in position, Evelyn turned to me, "If the boys get around them?"

"I have back up." I smiled and gestured pulled the half sleeves out of where I put them in my backpack that morning, "We need to dump some of our water into these."

"O-oo. Twelve's mysterious fiery concoction. Seven told me about your stunt with the Gamemakers. They never expected you to be able to replicate _this_."

Unsure how to respond I just opened one of my water bottles and poured it into the sleeves. Then I tied the watery mixture up and shook it. Once the powders dissolved into the water it would make the correct mixtures. Once air hit those mixtures they would do exactly as they were meant to. Explode or create smoke as I needed.

"Shouldn't the Vials have been here by now?" Evelyn asked angrily as she looked at the sun that no longer touched the horizon, "It sure looks like sunrise to me."

Realization hit me.

"It's just like when the hovercrafts come for the dead tributes. We can't be in the immediate area at the time." I whispered fiercely, "All we've done is make it impossible to get back in."

"Let's reset it then."

"It will take too long." I kicked the wall with a loud clang, "We're going to have to wait outside in the open if we want to get the Vials."

"We have to fight." Evelyn snarled.

Carefully we knocked over all the crates and took the weapons from the inside wall. Quinn may have lost his knife in the flood and there was no way either Evelyn or I would leave one behind for him to pick up. Once Evelyn and I were inside the cover of the trees an announcement rang through the very air around us.

"_Let the Feast begin!_"

Evelyn sprung out of the brush and I tried to stop her, "Wait!"

She only made it halfway to the Cornucopia before a spear narrowly missed killing her and pinned her to the muddy swamp floor by the back of the dark green jacket all tributes wore this year.

"Those vials are mine, baby." Quinn laughed as he emerged from the forest.

"Let's share them, sugar. Plenty for both of us." Evelyn suggested almost calmly as she tried to yank the spear out of the ground.

Quinn shook his head and unsheathed a sword that had been strapped to his waist with a lopsided cruel grin, "Not a chance— if the antidote is only enough for one person between the two vials then only one person is going to have them."

Suddenly I felt an overwhelming urge to help Evelyn. If she was going to die it shouldn't be when she couldn't fight back. One of the sleeves was in my hand before I realized it. I stepped out of the dense jungle undergrowth.

"Hey Quinn! Think fast!"

I threw the bag and just as I knew he would, Quinn sliced the bag open. All of his training told Quinn to use his sword to knock the foreign object away from him. White hot fire erupted from the bag. The searing flames caught onto the boy's uniform, bronze hair, and sun tanned skin eagerly.

Screams. Quinn started screaming. It was so unhinged sounding that it made my hair stand on end. Vomit threatened to gag me as the smell of burning flesh reached me. There was nothing I could compare it to.

Dropping down into the swamp water Quinn managed to put out the fire. Somehow he was still alive. Picking up his sword with a heavily charred hand, Quinn stood. He took a couple unsteady steps in my direction. Pure hate filled his face. Except his pain filled ocean blue eyes that were begging.

_Kill me._

"P-pleas-se." Quinn choked out, his voice attempting to sneer through the obvious agony he was in. There he was, probably in the most pain he had ever been in his life, and Quinn had to make his plea for help sound like a scoff at the idea of being bested. Even when asking for a merciful death Quinn had to pretend for the Capitol's sake that he was still going to fight to the end.

A thought occurred to me: I could just as easily kill Evelyn first before killing Quinn. She wasn't going anywhere and using her bow to shoot her District Partner would be all too easy. Briefly I entertained the idea. Having made my decision, I threw my knife. A canon went off.

Quinn lay in the swamp with my knife sticking out of his eye— a quick and nearly painless kill. Evelyn finally managed to get herself free of the spear.

"You were thinking of killing me, weren't you Twelve?"

"What tribute wouldn't?" I redirected with a shrug, "If our situations were reversed, you would have thought about it too."

"I probably would have done it." Evelyn admitted with a grin.

"No harm done then. Let's go drink some nanotech-ma-hoot-a-shmuy antidote." I suggested.

In the very back of the Cornucopia, nearly invisible on the floor in the corner, were the two vials. I had been expecting some kind of glowing green liquid or something a little more special than the sight before me. Two cylindrical vials of clear plasma.

"Bottoms up." Evelyn laughed and clinked her vial against mine.

"What if Quinn was right and it takes both to cure one of us?" I asked before she could drink.

Evelyn paused before smiling, "Then I will see you on the other side."

Dumping the transparent gel into our mouths, Evelyn and I both gagged as it brushed our tongues on the way down. It tasted like a combination of moldy rotten strawberries, long gone bad salty fish, and a dead animal that had decayed on the coal lathered streets of District Twelve in the boiling summer sun. And cinnamon strangely enough.

"Are you dead?" I nearly retched, doubled over and using the Cornucopia for support.

"Yes." Evelyn coughed back laughing, "This is heaven, can't you tell?"

Slumping against the wall onto the floor I smiled, "Then heaven kind of sucks."

Evelyn sat on the other side of the Cornucopia. For a few long moments we sat and enjoyed the simple act of resting. We were in the final three. There was only Hock left out there to oppose us now. He was going to die at sunset. After that it would be me versus the strawberry blonde girl before me. Evelyn slowly drew a green arrow from the quiver held it up in front of her. Dully it shone in the shade provided by the Cornucopia interior with some sort of luminescence.

"Before my father was killed in a harpooning accident, he and I would go bow fishing on full moons." Evelyn smiled reminiscently, "At first I was afraid that I would shoot myself or my Father; I was afraid to trust myself."

Almost as if I could see the future I knew what was coming next.

"Now I do."

The arrow was knocked and its trajectory aimed between my stormy blue eyes in a flash.

"Run," Evelyn smiled, a tear streaming down her face, "because I _have_ to kill you. It will never end until I do."

Scrambling away, I dove behind a pile of wooden crates. Bouncing off the metal ceiling was the arrow that would have killed me.

"I don't hate you, Twelve. I never did." Evelyn continued.

Diving behind a Capitol crate closer to the Cornucopia mouth I heard the splinter of wood as another arrow struck.

"And I wish I didn't have to do this," Evelyn's voice was pained as she stepped closer, "but it will be just you and me once night falls, and I _have_ to go home; I have fought too hard to give up now. You will always be that charming girl from Twelve, and you will always be considered a friend."

With all the strength I could muster I kicked a crate into Evelyn's legs. Then I ran like mad.

Evelyn swore loudly as I slipped into the trees and out of sight. The crate had been a perfect distraction to get away. On the downside I hadn't grabbed my backpack. All of my supplies were inside of it except for the other half sleeve of liquid and my short knife. An arrow lodged into a tree near my head. Hiding behind another tree close by, I waited until Evelyn was only thirty feet from me. Throwing the sleeve it landed by Evelyn's boot clad feet with a slosh.

"See you on the other side." I promised as Evelyn made eye contact with me.

Desperate to flee, I threw my only weapon at the sleeve. Thick cloying smog ruptured out, making it impossible for Evelyn to see me unless I was within five feet of her. I ran off into the forest.

The meadow at the head of the teardrop of hills was the only place I could go— sharp black rocks had been around that area. Trees whipped past me as I thought of ways to possibly make a weapon with those rocks. It was my only way home.

* * *

**gabisamore****: Titania loses everyone by the end of this series except for one person. I think you can figure out who the exception is.**

**sweet-n-sassy928****: It's okay. I was kicking myself inside for creating such an awesome character like Bay when I knew he was just going to die. Really I hate killing off characters. It doesn't show very well because I do it so often in my stories, but I **_**do**_** hate it.**


	29. Chapter 28 Time to Pay the Piper

**Sorry for it taking a while for this next update! It seems like life is conspiring against me getting in front of a computer!**

**Two chapters left in this story!**

* * *

The air was frigid as I squatted in the middle of the fern covered meadow forcibly hitting two rocks together. The darker rock called obsidian I had been working on for over an hour now and it was beginning to take shape. Using the other lighter and sturdier rock to chip off small pieces of the obsidian, I was able to get it razor sharp and in the resembling shape of a small black knife. Small cuts covered my hands from the shards I was chipping off, but it didn't matter. Today was day fifteen and it was going to all end soon.

For the last three days I led Evelyn on a wild goose chase through the dense jungle. Everything in the Arena was alive with activity. Mosquitoes the length of my little finger buzzed much too close around me for comfort. Brightly colored frogs that I had not seen previously— probably because of my being on the ground so little—hopped around on the spongy ground in plentiful numbers. Dragon flies easily six inches long hovered lazily around the meadow and attempted to land on me continually.

Now I was at my destination, exhausted from my minimal sleep, famished because I could find very little to eat on the run, surprisingly only a little thirsty because of the easily ready fresh water at dawn, and going completely mental. The District Seven boy was following me around. Those wounds to his arm and chest dripped blood as he sneered and mocked me at every turn. His mostly transparent form grinned wickedly at me as I tried not to say anything back. If the Capitol knew I was crazy they'd lock me up. They might just let me kill Evelyn and then chain me up in some 'psychiatric' torture chamber where I would never escape.

It wasn't just Seven though. Garnet from One, the girl from Three, Quinn, the girl from Seven, Hock, Wren, and Bay were haunting me everywhere I turned. All of them had the wounds they had died with— even Wren, who had been eaten to death by birds, now had hundreds of gaping divots all over her body that leaked a never ending stream of blood. How on earth was I supposed to sleep with Evelyn hunting me and the quite literal ghosts of my past shouting in my ears? How could I add another ghost to that number? It's not like I could just let Evelyn kill me though! My family needed me. Without the extra food I brought in they were probably starving to death by now. And they would haunt me too if they died.

Fear of imminent death made my heart stutter and then sprint again. If I killed Evelyn I would get my Victor's interview and crown the day after tomorrow. Approximately two days after that I would be in District Twelve and reunited with my family. I would have to find a way to be a part of Haymitch's life without being his friend or girlfriend. If it meant I had to be his younger brother Sawyer's new friend or even helping Mrs. Abernathy cleaning around her house for free I felt like I would do anything to be a part of my first former best friend's life.

Unknowingly I broke the thin yet extremely sharp blade into four inch horizontal halves in my distracted thinking. All of the ghosts laughed except for Bay and Wren who looked at me worriedly. I had no weapon.

A bush rustled from behind and I slowly turned towards it.

Evelyn stood across the meadow from me. Her image was shifting from living human to ghost. One moment Evelyn was stepping through the ferns and the next she was floating over them. Each time she looked like a ghost however, she had no wound as of yet. Neither of us said a word as we stared each other down. Those clear mint green eyes met my stormy blues and though Evelyn stood thirty feet away, I could feel the regret rolling off of her in continuous waves. With a deliberately slow draw Evelyn's appallingly sharp hook-knife appeared in her hand.

My legs moved before my head processed the information. Faster and faster I ran onto the wide trail I had found when the boy from Three tried to kill me days ago. Well, as rapidly as a person could run in mud anyway.

Evelyn's footsteps were gaining on me until something slammed into my legs. The force and weight of it dragged me into the dark mud; bits of earth clung to my face and clothing as I was forcibly flipped over onto my back. Futilely I struggled as Evelyn— who had been the tackler— pinned my arms and legs. The glinting hook-knife was raised above her head to deliver the killing blow. The ghosts fell silent as they watched, some eagerly, some with horror.

"It just has to be this way, Twelve." Evelyn whispered sadly, her eyes pleading for my forgiveness.

I nodded.

The gleaming hook-knife began its plunge to my heart.

Something with cobalt blue and black scales collided into Evelyn. The force sent her flying into a nearby tree trunk off to my left. Her knife flew from her hand off into the dense foliage. With it my poltergeists disappeared.

For a single moment I laid in the mud and took in the monster before me. It was almost impossible to tell how long the snake muttation was from my perspective. The serpent was as thick around as me. Horrible pale blue eyes stared at me hungrily from its triangle viper head.

Both Evelyn and I scrambled quickly to our feet. The muttation coiled its large muscular tail around a tree as it prepared to strike. It must be using the trees to keep itself balanced when it attacked. That was crucial information for defeating the monster. We had to draw it out its habitat into the open meadow. Once more I would have to trust the girl from Four.

Keeping my eyes on the snake I murmured a single word, "Right."

Somehow understanding the meaning, Evelyn replied, "Left."

At the same unspoken moment I dived into the foliage on my right as Evelyn went left. The snake struck as fast as lightning. It was so fast. If I hadn't expected the attack I wouldn't have known it happened. Evelyn clutched her shoulder which now had large puncture wounds. A forlorn wail escaped my throat before I could stop it.

The muttation gave me a murderous glare over with its slitted eyes. Scrambling to my feet I yanked Evelyn to hers and sprinted back to the meadow. It was like dragging along someone with only one leg. How badly could her arm be effecting her legs?

"Titania, the wound." Evelyn croaked out.

Safe in the meadow, I stopped running, "What?"

"It's swelling."

Searching the meadow floor I found the four inch broken stone blade I had meant to kill Evelyn with earlier, "Keep your eyes on the trees while I have a look."

All it took was a flick of the wrist to slice through the fabric around the bite. This obsidian rock stuff was fabulous! I should have used it earlier. Focusing back on the wounds it was plain to see that the skin around the punctures was now three times the size they ought to be. That muttation's venom was going to cause swelling until it reached Evelyn's heart and cause it to swell inside of her. At the rate this was spreading, Evelyn might only have ten minutes of life left.

"We'll figure it out; just help me kill this thing." I pleaded.

"It's there." Evelyn pointed with her good arm.

Looking in the direction she indicated, I saw a gigantic blue tail coiling around a thick tree trunk on the very edge of the meadow. I urged Evelyn to the center of the Meadow. We watched the giant snake futilely lunge for us. The muttation couldn't reach us with its tail wrapped around a tree.

Furiously the blue serpent slithered out of the jungle and into the meadow. A low and hungry hiss vibrated the air as the snake prepared another strike. Evelyn and I dodged to the sides just in time and I rolled to my feet before charging the snake. Leaping high onto its neck, I gripped my arms behind the things triangular head. There was too much muscle in the way for me to choke it.

In an attempt to throw me off the snake thrashed its head around. The beast's jaws snapped at me, narrowly missing my thigh. Valiantly I clung to the scaly neck for dear life. If it threw me I was dead.

Using its tail, the snake swatted me off scaly back. Skidding twenty through the ferns, I knew my lip was cut and I would be bruised for days. I growled in red tinged anger. Winding closer, the snake hissed. Suddenly I realized what had slashed my lip.

All it took was the flick of the wrist. The broken obsidian knife blade disappearing through the muttation's double fist sized right eye. With a ground trembling crash the blue snake collapsed dead. In theory I had been expecting the scaly corpse to continue writhing or something dramatic. Apparently the snake was just going to fall over and die.

A couple yards from me Evelyn was just visible through the ferns. Lying on her side, Evelyn gasped for air. Quickly I was at her side. The swelling was starting to inflame a lung from the sound of it. The fight with the muttation couldn't have been more than five minutes long. So that meant one very sobering thing: Evelyn only had five left.

"Kill me." Evelyn panted through the agony clogging her voice, "Please."

Everything I saw turned blood red and my ghosts returned. The Seven's were taunting me. The girl from Three looked like if she could kill me she could. Garnet egged me on as if it was an arm wrestling match and not a matter of life and death. Quinn just smirked silently. To my left Wren was begging me through torn lips not to let Evelyn continue to suffer.

A ghostly hand rested on my right shoulder and I looked to see Bay crouched down beside me. The red in my vision cleared at his ghostly touch. Seeing him again chased away some of the numbness that'd been battling for dominance over the fear that I was so incredibly close to dying.

Bay's trademark friendly smile crossed his handsome face, "Don't listen to them, they don't know you like I do. I know what you've accidentally done all over again. I know you didn't mean to, but I'm starting to wonder if you just can't help it. First me, then Wren— Titania for the sake of Panem, stop making friends in dire situations."

As soon as Bay said it, I knew it was true. Despite my best intentions, and the fact that we both were trying to kill each other, it was the irrevocable truth. Evelyn was my friend.

"We both know what you are going to do now. I just wish you wouldn't." Bay chuckled and stood up, "Don't worry about the others, I'll take them with me."

True to his word the ghosts vanished. I rubbed the back of my neck as I looked down at Evelyn's giant bite. It occurred to me that there was no choice. So I did just what Bay wished I wouldn't do. I started sucking the venom out of Evelyn's shoulder.

"What in the—,"

"I'm saving your life." I snapped after spitting out a mouthful of poison, "You can thank me later."

The cut on my lower lip started to sting. Much to my and Evelyn's disappointment, sucking the venom out didn't hardly phase the progress of the inflammation. Soon after that, my started to swell up rather quickly as Evelyn lost use of one of her lungs. After a few minutes it was impossible to suck anymore because my mouth was swollen shut.

"You've just condemned yourself to death, Twelve." Evelyn gasped.

Heart thumping, I tried to breathe through my nose. The venom itself didn't hurt; it was the pain of everything expanding and having nowhere to really go that caused the mind numbing agony. Reality began to set in as my nose began to painfully swell. Once my nose closed shut from the bloating, I wouldn't be able to breathe. I was going to suffocate to death.

It was obvious that Evelyn's heart was beginning to inflame. Muted moans escaped her lips as she clutched at her chest with her good hand. That and Evelyn started accidentally kicking me as her legs twitched in violent fits. My nose swelled shut and I began to panic.

Naturally, I suppose anyone would freak out if they were in my position. Loads of pain, slowly becoming a human balloon, and no longer being able to breathe caused a natural state of hysteria. My lungs started burning from lack of fresh oxygen and I knew that within the next minute I was going to be joining Bay wherever he went with the other ghosts. I must have fallen over onto my side at some point because for a single moment Evelyn and I stared at each other from our places on the Meadow floor.

_I'm sorry you got poisoned too_, her bright mint green eyes whispered through the overwhelming agony.

_I'm sorry I couldn't save you_, my cloudy blues replied with a single tear.

Then my friend seized up. Evelyn arched her back in pain as her heart struggled to continue its desperate plight to beat. Unconsciousness was creeping up on me. The ferns around us bent and swayed in a chaotic dance that reflected our inner panic with wild accuracy. Seconds of precious life slipped by as darkness set in around me.

Soon a strange peace that I couldn't fight off settled over me while watching Evelyn struggle as if through a dark tunnel. Vaguely the burning in my lungs was disappearing. The darkness was stealing it away. The darkness that I knew all too well; Death seemed to have spared my life that fateful day Haymitch and I found the brush pond. Now it was time to pay the Piper in full.

With a final shudder seen through my dim vision, Evelyn ceased moving. There was a vague boom and then there was nothing. The same darkness I'd met at the brush pond closed in completely like a thick menacing shroud.

As if someone had flipped on a light my eyes opened to a strange world. Everything was a soft white. Interestingly there were no shadows and yet everything was still clearly defined. In a semi-circle around me were twenty three familiar people dressed in modest white clothing. The tributes from the forty-eighth Hunger Games.

Each one had a flawless beauty about them now. Every injury healed all limbs and joints returned to their proper frame. Even their acne scars had disappeared. I, however, was still in my tribute uniform and looked like I had been wrestling colossal knife wielding pigs in the mud. Feeling self-conscious under their gaze, I shifted uncomfortably.

Then, one by one or in pairs, the allies I had lost during the Bloodbath and the tributes I had considered enemies all came forward and shook my hand in warm welcome to this white world. Part of the tributes stayed back until the others had finished their greetings. Those I had been friends with in the Arena— or at least friendly with— swarmed me in a group hug. Probably the best I'd ever had.

Portia shook my hand with a large happy smile, "We honestly weren't expecting you so soon."

Antony patted my shoulder, "You did well. Titania, you showed the Districts how to get past their differences. You also showed them how to unite together and how it would make them stronger. I am forever in your debt."

I tried to speak, but couldn't. Antony had died to save my allies— which in turn saved me— so wasn't I in _his_ debt?

Pretty amber eyes swimming in joyful tears, Wren kissed both of my cheeks, "Ya shouldn' be 'ere, but I'm selfish tha' way, sa I'm glad."

Laughing genuinely for the first time since I'd met her, Evelyn lightly punched my shoulder, "I second that motion."

Somehow even more handsome than before, Bay came forward and wrapped me into a bone crushing embrace, "I told you not to do it."

"I know."

Bay chuckled as he pulled back, "Titania Fellcrest you are beyond stubborn."

"No," I giggled sarcastically, "who'd have thought?"

A beeping sound that seemed to come from everywhere ruined the perfectly good moment.

"Where on earth is that coming from?"

Bay frowned, "It looks like you aren't staying."

"What?"

"See you again, just not so young next time, okay?" Bay half-grinned.

"Bay, what on earth are you talking about?" I demanded.

Then as if someone had grabbed me by the back of the jacket I was yanked out of the white world and backinto the ominous darkness. The beeping persisted much to my annoyance. When my eyes reopened it was to a shadowy white room that smelled like antiseptic.

Crowding all around me were white clad doctors chattering excitedly so loudly that it was really irritating. My muscles ached the way they did if I slept too long, but there seemed to be nothing else wrong with me. The annoyingly loud doctors parted for another, obviously their head surgeon or something, who smiled tiredly while brimming with success.

"Welcome back, Titania!" the surgeon spoke with the strange Capitol accent.

"Back?" Nausea wrestled into my stomach as I tried to sit up.

"You gave us quite the scare!" It was almost as if I hadn't said anything at all, "At first it was looking impossible to bring you back to life— miracles do happen all the time though— so it seems you have had one!"

Shock flooded me as the meaning of his words set in, "You brought me back to life?"

Nods from the doctors all around except the surgeon, "By tomorrow you should be well enough to be crowned Victor! Isn't that exciting?"

I wanted to throw up. I had actually died. Not as in partway or had a brush with death. No, I'd been the stone cold, only a soul, no longer occupating my body type of dead. The Capitol brought me back to be their prized Victor, to train future tributes, and to live the remainder of my forced existence regretting everything they made me become.

It's not like I could go back though, so I smiled joyously, "That's amazing!"

"Now you should sleep." The surgeon checked his clipboard and continued his monologue, "I know you don't feel tired now, but sleep is fundamental for your recovery. We will have doctors watching you tirelessly to make sure you don't die once more."

The surgeon was treating me like some dumb animal not worth paying attention to. Like I was beneath his high status notice. Pure unadulterated loathing bubbled up inside of me at going through all I had just to be treated like this. The urge to jump out of this weird hospital bed and beat the pompous ego out of his snobby Capitol body was overwhelming. However, attacking a doctor decidedly wasn't going to get me out of the Capitol any faster.

With a fake happy nod I closed my eyes. All it took was some slow steady breathing and occasionally flicking my eyes underneath the lids to fake believably deep sleep. Tiptoeing out of the white room, the doctors and their surgeon left. Except for one who sat in a chair as the door closed and from the sound of it began to read a book.

_Titania, you might as well actually go to sleep,_ I grudgingly admitted.

Tomorrow I would be crowned whether I wanted to be or not. The Capitol had to have their Victor and I was the only one who could fulfill that order at the moment. I might as well be strong enough to not fall flat on my face in front of the whole nation. That would be embarrassing.

* * *

**TheGirlWhoWasOnFire21: Don't worry about there being no Haymitch! He gets the whole last chapter in his POV!**


	30. Chapter 29 The Message Is Clear

**One more chapter left in 'The Other Victor'!**

**I can't wait to drop the totally Suzanne Collins style ending on you guys!**

* * *

The girl in the mirror couldn't be me. It's not that she was beautiful— even though she was extremely so. It's not the amazing dress or makeup— the stylist Gea's job was flawless. It's not that she was charismatic— that was never a surprise. It's because the girl in the mirror was broken beyond repair and held together by Capitol glue to make an appearance in front of the entire nation.

"Don't you like it?" Gea asked worriedly as she watched my usually light demeanor darken perceptibly.

The 'it' in question was the latest dress that Gea had designed. During my Pre-Games interview I had worn an amazing black dress studded with diamonds of all different shapes and sizes. Compared to the skimpy black lace outfit I'd worn for the Chariot ride it had been an amazing step up.

Now I was in something even better. My whole body had a golden glow to it that complimented the actual dress nicely. The bodice was tight almost like a corset, while a silky skirt fell in an A-line around my knees. The scoop neckline was lower than I would have wanted but not low enough to be really revealing. Taking a departure from the black of my first outfits the whole dress was shimmering ivory and tied around the middle with a big metallic bow the color of titanium in the back. The only thing I didn't like was the titanium choker studded with rubies around my neck.

"It's amazing, I don't know what to say." I whispered softly in perfectly faked awe as my eyes never drifted from the choker.

The polished metal shone and the rubies glittered lightly in the brilliant studio lighting. It was an abominable reminder of what I've done. I have tainted my name with blood.

"You can keep that if you want." Gea caught my staring, "It suits you better than it would any Capitol woman."

I shook my head, "Thank you, but no. I won't take it."

Gea shrugged and led me over to the door outside which a dozen or more Peacekeepers were waiting to escort me, "Have a good time!"

"I will." I feigned a flawless smile.

Mere moments later I was called onstage and blowing kisses to the nearly riotous live Capitol audience. A very purple Caesar Flickerman was staring at me again in that weird way. It wasn't longing or lustful or anything like that, thank goodness. No, it was more of a 'jealous of your designer' stare. Not that this made me want to hit him any less. Him sitting in his regular seat and me on a golden throne reserved for Victors alone, we began some crowd pleasing chatter.

"Wo-o-ow!" Caesar exclaimed and the audience cheered in agreement, "How does your designer do it?"

"Don't ask me!" I held up my hands in surrender, "Gea is some kind of genius, I swear!"

"You will _have_ to get me her number." Caesar joked in a slyly not kidding way.

"After the crowning?" I suggested and then pretended to pull out a schedule, "Wait, it's seems like I'm booked until the end of forever Mentoring District Twelve's future Victors."

The crowd cheered hysterically mixed with hearty laughter.

"Why don't we watch the recap then, to go over what you've been through?"

"Excellent."

More uproarious applause blasted onstage from the audience.

Everything started with flitting still images of my arrival at the Capitol with Bay. Just as I was getting over the shock of seeing my happy former self, I saw my whole chariot ride in up close detail much to my embarrassment. Afterward there was a short clip from my interview that made the crowd laugh. It made me want to cry just seeing my old self, but I knew that cameras were still on my face to see my reaction to it all. So I played it cool and mimicked the spectators with a little giggle.

Next was the Bloodbath; Me falling and narrowly escaping the District Three tributes, finding my dead allies, building the ladder to narrowly escape the Careers hot on my tail, the rest of my alliance stumbling upon me, and stealing from the Cornucopia supplies with Wren while the Careers looked for me in the jungle.

The next footage was of the scuffle between me, Portia, and the boy from Seven. Wren hugging me that night when I was obviously upset made the crowd sigh at the obvious bonding friendship forming between us. The crowd jumped nervously when the next clip of the District Three boy almost spearing me in the meadow popped up, right in the middle of the action. I fought off a laugh at their silly reaction.

Briefly it showed Hock and I trying to save Wren from the white bird muttations and my blood turned to ice as I watched. Then Hock's betrayal that ended in Bay and I's alliance with him being severed. The crowd booed at Hock and cheered as Bay came to my aid. The crowd was strangely silent when I saved Evelyn from the other Careers and took her in. It must still be kind of a shock for them. Thinking back, it had been just as shocking for me.

Next were clips from the chase through the night and the subsequent climb up the Cliffs. The viewers sat on the edge of their seat even now. I couldn't help it either as I watched Evelyn and I drag Bay through the strangely well-lit nighttime jungle.

Gasping in unison the crowd watched as the Flood began, taking Bay and Evelyn with it. They cheered when I jumped into the raging water and swam after Bay who obviously couldn't swim. They gasped again when the branch stabs Bay and we are thrown back into the unforgiving currents. Tears streamed down the audience's faces as Bay says goodbye and I give him my wolf tooth necklace after he dies.

Feeling completely numb inside I barely registered clips from the Feast and attempting to save Evelyn from the snake muttation's venom only to get poisoned myself. The Recap ended and the crowd went nuts as they shouted my name over and over.

"So," Caesar hesitated a second as the crowd calmed down a bit, "I'm sure you understand that we all have a few questions."

I faked a giggle, hating how girly I sounded, "Of course."

"First off, why on earth did you and Bay pretend to hate each other?" Caesar asked what seemed to him like a harmless question.

If the Capitol found out that the tributes were playing them to get their money and support it probably wouldn't end well. So I chose what seemed like a sensible answer.

"It was easier to pretend to hate each other than to let everyone see how worried we actually were." I shrugged and gave him a little smile, "Or at least it was for him— it was much harder for me to pretend that our entire friendship never happened."

"Okay. Here's another one: were you and Bay ever romantically involved?"

"No, no, no, no, _no_." I laughed genuinely for the first time since pouring muddy swamp water on Bay forever ago.

"Why not?"

"Would you kiss your sister? I don't think so." I fought back another laugh, "Bay was like a big brother to me and I was like his little ferocious sister— it would have been _way_ too weird."

"_Do _you have a special someone?" Again it seemed harmless.

But how could I say I was in love with my former best friend, who had happily moved on, and was settling for my current boyfriend who was completely head over heels for me; especially when all of them were watching right at this moment? I gave them the honest truth without all the complex secret bits.

"Yes." I feigned a slightly sappy smile, "He's the most amazing boy a girl could hope for."

The interview continued on as I answered question after question. The live Capitol audience was completely wrapped around my finger by the time Caesar had to end the interview. Next was crowning.

Appearing onstage like some sort of apparition, President Snow walked up to me with the golden crown balanced perfectly between his manicured fingers. Seeing him on our television at home was nothing compared to seeing the man up close. If he closed his eyes the man was probably the most gorgeous being to walk the planet. But those green eyes… they were snake-like and made him more of a demon than an angel.

Gently placing the crown atop my head, President Snow gave me a slightly approving once over with his gaze, "Congratulations are in order, Ms. Fellcrest."

"I suppose." I tried keeping my voice and face as blank as possible.

"You certainly had me losing sleep with your performance." Snow commented with a tug of his lips that honestly could have been either a smile or frown, "Let's see if we can change that, hm?"

We waved to the cameras. I was dismissed at last. Blowing the crazily riotous crowd kisses, I exited the stage.

That night I was on the train home. The hours dragged on endlessly as I waited to see my family again. Alvis was staying in the Capitol so it was just me and the waiters who flitted to and fro. No doubt Taftan would be there to welcome me back. Well, the whole District had to attend, but I was sure he'd be up in the front.

If Haymitch were the one I was dating, he'd just jump up onstage in front of the whole of Panem and kiss me for everyone to see; even if I didn't want him to. Briefly I entertained the idea. Laughing to myself I thought of how Bay had called me stubborn. I could honestly learn a thing or two from Haymitch.

When the train pulled up to the station in the morning and I was allowed out, I saw that my intuition about Taftan had been correct. Up in front with my family, he stood giving me a perfect toothed grin. His handsome face reflected everything I needed to know about his experience while I was in the Hunger Games.

_You scared me._

_I missed you._

_I thought you were going to die._

_I'm glad you're back._

_I love you._

The whole District cheered for me with such excitement it rivaled the Capitol audience I had been in front of hours ago. Near the back of the crowd was Haymitch. The only person standing next to him was a very drunk older version of himself that was guzzling long drinks from a dark bottle in between whoops. I couldn't wait for things to go back to normal.

***One Year Later***

As I stood in the District Twelve Cemetery on the sunny Autumn day I realized that no matter how long I waited for any semblance of normalcy in life I was never going to get it. Then again my life had never really been normal to begin with.

I was a Career hopeful for District Twelve from birth. My former best friend Haymitch and I's idea of a good time had been illegally snaring helpless woodland creatures and fishing with a sharpened pair of pliers out in the woods. I was the daughter of a poor cloth broker and seamstress with three younger brothers I was constantly taking care of. I killed a wolf muttation by myself without much trouble. I managed to screw up a long standing friendship with someone that had been like a brother to me. I began to date one of the most sought after District Twelve bachelors and somehow made him fall in love with me by complete accident.

Against all odds I won the Hunger Games.

I broke up with afore mentioned highly desirable bachelor to pick up the pieces of my shattered soul. I started to go insane instead of getting better until my now very single former best friend Haymitch Abernathy came back into my life as a 'psychiatric adviser'. No real advising was done, but just hanging out with someone from my past that I had known so well was doing to trick. Slowly things were looking up in the mental department.

I confessed that I was falling for Haymitch.

We kissed and he said, "Well, you're my Wife aren't you?"

I punched him.

We began dating and I realized that I loved Haymitch because he frustrated me in the most unique way. I went on my Victory Tour and didn't let the memories get the better of me. One of the tributes I Mentored for the 49th Hunger Games made it until there were nine tributes left. The other one died almost straight off because he really just didn't listen that well to the advice I'd given him. My mind broke all over again and Haymitch slowly repaired me without complaint.

A month later President Snow paid me an impromptu visit that ended in my receiving the second Ultimatum of my short sixteen years of living. To work for the Capitol— as a prostitute of sorts— or to watch my whole family be executed. I begged him for one more year of freedom before working for the Capitol instead of going to work right away. He agreed with a small smile.

Now, several months later I stood in a graveyard next to Mother and my three younger brothers Boreas, Poplin, and Rubus. Behind us were a few family friends. A plain oak wood coffin is being lowered into the ground in front of us. A few words are said as everyone but me cried. Then we all kissed three of our fingers and held them out to the coffin to show our love and respect as dirt was thrown over it.

A grave was filled and the dirt patted down, I placed some yellow tulips on soft grass in front of the headstone.

_Strode Cypress Fellcrest_

_Beloved Father of four,_

_devoted husband,_

_and loyal friend to many._

"I'm sorry, Dad." I whispered, still refusing to cry.

The message President Snow had sent me was perfectly clear. For every year I kept the Capitol waiting he would kill someone I loved. That and he would pick _whoever_ he thought would make me suffer the most. If I allowed this to continue the next person could be my Nine year old brother Rubus.

After the next Hunger Games I would start work for the Capitol to save my family. This Quarter Quell was going to destroy any chance I had at happiness and turn my life into a burning pit of misery and self-loathing.

I had no idea how right I was.

* * *

**Just so you all know:**

**THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL**

**Just in case you missed that. When I finish with this last chapter I am going to take a short break from writing to re-stimulate my inspiration. Then I am going to jump right into Haymitch's Quarter Quell from Titania's perspective. Once that is over we will follow Titania through her next journey (which may shock you even more than this first one) until Post-Mockingjay.**

**I will also give you a hint to what happens after Haymitch's Quarter Quell:**

**Titania was Haymitch's girlfriend when he went into/came out of the Games.**

**If you know what that means you are an awesome person- if you don't you are still awesome you just need to brush off your copy of Catching Fire is all.**


	31. Epilogue

***Epilogue***

"And that's the end." I concluded.

"Haymitch!" A half mentally stable Peeta Mellark complained from his handcuff confined position to a metal table, chair, and floor.

For the past couple of weeks I had been visiting Peeta in this depressing grey holding cell deep in District Thirteen's underground facilities. In the corner was a heavily armed guard that would tranquilize the idiot if he broke his handcuffs and escaped to kill— the girl he had been brainwashed to hate and the only girl he had ever loved— Katniss Everdeen the symbol of the rebellion against the lower than sewer water Capitol.

Each time I visited Peeta I told him part of District Twelve's first Victor's story. The strong and beautiful Titania Fellcrest. It readily became apparent that not even the Capitol could wash away the part of Peeta that was a hopeless freaking romantic. While the treatments the doctors gave Peeta to undo the Capitol's hijacking were making drops of progress, my story seemed to be bringing him back by the bucketfuls.

"What?" I grumbled, "You know, of all people, that not every story has a happy ending."

Peeta sat up straighter in subconscious objection to my transparent attempt at dodging the rest of Titania's story, "Yeah, but you can't just say 'Titania's father died and she had to go work for Snow to save everyone else she loved, the end'! The next Hunger Games were yours and she had to have been the one who Mentored you! Haymitch, you have to tell me the rest of the story! Like how did she prepare you to fight against forty-seven other tributes? Or did you two keep your romance a secret from the Capitol? What happened to Titania Fellcrest that she isn't alive today?"

I simply folded my arms across my chest in stubborn response.

"Please?" Peeta managed to ask calmly.

Begrudgingly I gave him the watered down version, "There's not much else to say. Titania gave me the advice that her District Partner had given her just before the start of her games: stay alive."

A light went on in Peeta's head, but I chose to ignore the obvious 'ah-ha' moment he was having.

I scratched my stubbly chin as I thought back, "Titania didn't want to keep our romance a secret. She figured that the scandal of a Mentor's one true love getting Reaped was a completely tragic event. A complete travesty to Capitol Sponsors that might just save my life. However I didn't want all the unwanted attention that would ensue afterward if I did win the Quell. As for what happened to Titania, I don't know."

"What do you mean, you don't know?" Peeta queried in his most exasperated voice, "You won the Hunger Games and the two of you were free to be together, right?"

"Wrong." I growled.

The only response was the Baker's stunned silence.

I sighed in frustration and ran a hand through my greasy dark brown hair that had streaks of grey, "No pair of Victor's were _ever_ allowed to marry. You and Katniss would have been the exception because of your very public romance."

"She was trying to destroy me." Peeta objected.

"Doesn't matter since that's all a matter of perspective." I batted his words away with an annoyed wave, "Titania and I didn't have that same publicity so we would never have been allowed to marry."

"You would have married Titania if you could, but you can't because you don't know what happened to her?" Peeta attempted to sort it out.

"That's not entirely true." I admitted gruffly, "I know what happened and why. I just don't know if it's still happening."

"What?"

Silently I wondered how this dumb-as-bricks baker survived two Hunger Games, "Didn't anyone ever tell you what happened to my Mother and younger brother after the Quarter Quell?"

Peeta thought carefully before responding, "Snow killed them to punish you for using the Capitol's strength against itself; for proving that there was a way to beat them."

"Who else did he punish?"

Minutes slipped by in silence before Peeta made the connection.

"Snow killed your girlfriend."

"Who was?"

"Titania Fellcrest." Peeta whispered in shock before giving me a sharp look, "Then what did you mean you know what happened but not if it's ongoing?"

Rubbing my face tiredly I answered, "Titania Fellcrest may still be alive."

Peeta remained silent for a moment as he tried to process this new information. I guess I had to take it easy on him. It's not like the little nut-ball was in his proper frame of mind right now. That and it had taken _me_ several days to put it all together by myself. Me, the man with the plan, who had put all the pieces of the Rebellion together that resulted in our most successful attempt to throw the Capitol thus far. It may take Peeta weeks if he were on his own.

"That wretch who calls himself President faked Titania's death. Then he forced her to work for the Capitol in a different venue— building Hunger Games Arena's." I explained slowly.

The baker-boy just gaped at me like a fish out of water.

"I'm assuming that as soon as Katniss fired the arrow through the 75th Arena force field and blew the whole thing apart, that Snow executed everyone who was working on the 76th Arena at the time. I have no way of knowing for sure if Titania isn't alive. My connection to the Capitol has been severed." I continued, "I have no way of knowing if she _is _either."

"So you're saying that Titania may or may not be alive because you chose to start a Rebellion you knew would more than likely kill her?" Peeta queried softly.

"The risk of her dying is worth the reward." I answered coolly.

"Which is what, exactly?" Peeta demanded in a very disgruntled yet quiet tone.

I half grimaced, half smiled, "It was to either absolutely never see Titania again and escort more tributes to their deaths, or to risk her death at the chance of getting her back and to have the Hunger Games abolished. I say that I picked the better option wouldn't you?"

**The End**

**The tale continues soon in "**_**The Lost Victor**_**".**

**Look for it in stories near you.**

* * *

**So I know you all are excited to read "The Lost Victor" and I'm glad to say that in a week or two's time I should be back to telling the tale of Titania Fellcrest.**

**Stay tuned and I'll give you a sneak peak at the first chapter along with the Thank You's!**


	32. End Credits

I would like to say thank you to all my fans that have stuck through this story thus far and hope you continue with me on Titania's next journey in "The Lost Victor".

I would like to give a special thank you to:

**gabisamore**

**TheGirlWhowasOnFire21**

**gabz1197**

And** FleurSuoh**

For all reviewing and helping me along my journey.

I would also like to give a big warm shout out to **lala1366** for showing interest in my story. If you haven't read the chapters she has up so far of her story "The First Victor" you should check it out. We both published our first chapters on the same day with the same idea of voicing the story of District Twelve's first Victor and in a weird turn of events have been reading, reviewing and supporting each other since. Thanks **lala1366**!

And finally, as promised, here is a preview look at "The Lost Victor":

***Chapter 1***

Looking back on all the events in the last two years made me feel like an old wrinkly woman. That's what I honestly should be with all that emotional, physical, and mental trauma disguised as life experience I had received from playing in and Mentoring the Hunger Games. Yet as I even now looked in the mirror this crisp January morning, all I saw was long curly golden blonde hair, stormy blue eyes, nearly flawless ivory skin, beautiful curves covered in a tank top and sweat pants, and a vacant expression.

Shivers ran up and down my spine as I thought of my meeting with the ruler of my home country Panem President Snow. All in all the man was handsome with his curly chocolate brown hair, and strong features that were coupled with an almost hypnotizing charisma. Only one thing threw off the whole image. His snake-like green eyes that were filled with cold uncaring made every other aspect of his appearance unappreciable.

In four months' time I would be working in the rich and luxurious Capitol making special 'house calls for a respective clientele'. Not that Snow had fooled me for a second about what was really going to happen. I was going to be the unpaid hooker for the highest paying slimy Capitol bidder.

Well, unpaid isn't entirely true.

By working for Snow's clients I would be earning my loved ones' rights to live. I had learned the hard way what refusing— or even delaying— Snow's agenda meant: death to whoever would hurt me most.

Downstairs a door slammed and brought me out of my dark thoughts.

Peeking into my larger than necessary bedroom, that was in my larger than necessary house, in the nearly pristine District Twelve's Victors Village, I caught sight of the clock on the nightstand that read 3:34 am.

Taftan Mellark was here.

***End of Preview***

I hope this wet your appetites!

Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor!


End file.
